Right in front of them
by samtdog
Summary: J/D story, rated M. Can they find a way through? Is josh up too his new job and can Donna help? Set at the beginning of their holiday  vacation .  Not a sequel too 'life as it should be'  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Josh and Donna story

This fan fic starts on the second day of their holiday (Vacation) at the end of season seven.

**Warning: Rated M for sexual content. **

Josh grabbed his sandals and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk." He slammed the door behind him, almost shaking the hotel to the ground.

Donna watched the door for a moment then grabbed her suitcase throwing it on the bed. "Bastard...I've had enough, I don't need him." She threw everything into her suitcase not bothering to fold or take much care. She ran around the bed and picked up the phone calling reception. "Yes Hello, this is Donna Moss in room 34I need a taxi to the airport...no Mr Lyman won't..." She choked back a sob unable to talk anymore. She waited until her voice was back and the lump in her throat dissipated. "Never mind...sorry." She put the phone down, unable to stop the tears from coming; she closed her suitcase leaving it on the bed then walked to the balcony. She fell into a seat looking out across the beach, she could see Josh walking down the beach by himself, a few women spoke to him but he waved them away hardly even looking at them. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing her heart out as she thought about the past few hours and how they both lost control.

It started as a discussion about the past trying the clear the air, but soon turned into a screaming match. They had a good day yesterday. They were quite with each other, still a lot of things unsaid, but they were together without work. "I should have kept my mouth shut." She was the one that decided on the first day they would just relax and unwind but on the second day, she would make him have 'the talk' that is where it all went to hell.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Just a small note: This fanFic is not a sequel too 'life as it should be' (my other west wing story). I hope you'll enjoy this one and you'll continue to show your support which means more then you'll ever know. I will post a new chapter every few days. Thanks again and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

SIX HOURS EARLYIER

He was finishing his late breakfast as she walked out the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Josh turned his head to her and gave her a smile. "So what are we doing today, I was thinking we could lie on the beach and I could rub suntan lotion all over you?" He gave her a dimpled smile, which normally weaken her legs to the point of collapsing.

She sends him a smile shaking her head. "We need to talk, Josh." He sighed a little. That angered her, she tried not to let it show but he saw her face change slightly and knew he was not getting out of this. Finishing off his second bottle of water, as Donna was making him detox thanks to all the redbull and coffee he had ingested over the past few months. He cleared the table putting everything on the trolley, leaving it in the hall for room service.

He closed the door then turned to her, she was sitting on the bed brushing her damp hair, and he watched her as she clipped it up then took the towel back to the bathroom.

Once out of sight he opened the mini fridge. "This is a very bad idea." He shook his head grabbing another bottle of water talking to himself. "Yep Josh, this is going to stink." He opened the bottle downing half of it in one go. She walked out and got her own bottle then she leaned against the wall watching him as he paced around the room mumbling to himself. She left him alone, because she of all people knew Joshua Lyman had to wear himself out, he was like a three year old before bedtime. She giggled to herself at the thought. Josh span around after hearing her. "What?"

She shook her head giving him a sweet smile. "I just love watching you pace."

He looked down at his feet in confusion "Hu?"

She laughed at him "You pace when you're anxious or thinking too hard, it's cute."

He smirked at her "Cute?" She nodded her head a she opened her bottle. Josh sat on the corner if the bed and took a deep breath. "Ok Donna, how do we do this?"

"_Come on Josh, it's not that hard._" She gave him an annoyed look shaking her head.

He knew that was not a good start but bit his lip thinking about his next words. "I know we can't talk about everything, if you keep snapping at me Donnatella." He got up unable to sit and they only just started, he took a few steps back from her.

She sighed "Sorry, I know you're not very good at this."

"Yes and you're great at it?" He held his hand up as soon as the words left his lips knowing he had said the wrong thing. "Yes, this is a great idea." He ran his hand through his hair "Really, I don't think we should do this, we're bad at it Donna."

"We have to Josh, if we want any kind of a future even as friends; we're so angry at each other but too afraid too say so."

"I'm not angry."

She closed her eyes in frustration. "Let's start at the beginning alright?"

He huffed "Fine" He sat back down and held out his hand for her to start.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, leave it for me to start."

"Hey, I don't want to do this, this is your idea not mine." He lowered his head picking at his nails.

She took a drink as she narrowed her eyes at him even though he could not see her. "Ok the beginning, Nine years ago I left to go back to my ex."

His shoulders tightened a little as he looked up to her. "So?"

"So, you were pissed but didn't say anything."

"What did you want me to say, that you were wrong to go back to that idiot, for letting him use you _twice_?Fine he was a moron and you made a mistake."

"But you never really forgive me."

"It wasn't really my business. I gave you a job, which you were great at, better than I ever hoped even then. You left in the middle of the night leaving me a two-line note. I go to your room to wake you and I find you gone...everyone said it was my fault, I must have done something to piss you off. Sam even asked me if a made a move on you and you ran. Anyway you came back and everything went back to normal."

"But you hardly spoke to me for a while."

"I didn't trust you for a few weeks; I was just waiting for him to call and for you to leave me...the job again. Anyway Mandy was driving me nuts and I could only deal with one crazy female at a time."

She narrows her eye "And you chose her."

He jumped up rubbing his face growling into his hands. "At the time she was my girlfriend and you were my assistant. You both pissed me off but she made me angry demanding things I couldn't give her. You made me angry because I was hurting and couldn't tell you and you didn't seem to care, you just carried on with your jokes and smiling because you were happy you were back while I was seething inside. You had become one of my best friends, along with Sam and CJ and you just left. So yes, I was angry, but at myself, because I let you close and I promised myself I would not let you become that close again. But after a few week I let my guard down again and you wormed you way back in, there was nothing I could do about it."

She kept quite thinking about all he said then took another drink while he sat back down. She sighed, "Ok, I'm sorry for how I left, it was cowardly but I couldn't face you. I didn't think you would miss me all that much; you had Mandy, Sam, CJ and Toby as well as a job to do. I did miss you. When I got home, I saw you on TV doing an interview and my heart broke a little. I realised I had not just left a job I left my friend. A man that was so kind to me made me laugh and smile, which I had not done since being home. It was only one week after that had the car accident. I was so mad at him but more with myself for being such a fool, thinking he had changed. I went home and packed not sure about where I was going, then you popped into my mind again and I realised that is where I belonged. I did not know if you would take me back, but I had to try. Then when I walked into your office ready to beg for my job back, you just handed me some files and left. I thought we were ok but after the first few days you were different with me, guarded and weary, so I tried to be the best assistant I could be. Slowly you changed again, you smiled at me for the first time in a while, and then I could finally breathe again. I didn't do it to hurt you Pumpkin Patch."

He raised his head giving her a small smirk at the nickname she used for him. "I know you didn't Donna. But at the time I was mixed up, I knew I missed you...a lot more than I should have."

"Me too" She grinned at him as he looked at her in surprise.

"Ye?"

"Yes, you always have been more than my Boss, Joshua."

They fell into silence as they took a moment to think about their last conversation. Donna took two more bottles of water out the fridge handing one to Josh.

"Thank you...so what's next?"

She took a seat beside him so there legs touched. "Well, how about we talk about Mandy?"

He glanced at her in confusion. "There's nothing to say about her Donna, we were close once but there was never a future with her. She was manipulative and it pissed me off too know end. She was not keen on you but you know that. She thought I cared about you more then her and she was right. I would have rather upset her than you and I did on a few occasions, but we broke up because we never stopped arguing about the way the campaign should be run. It just was not worth it in the end and we both knew it. So we broke up." He shrugged.

"Why did you care more about me than her, I mean she was your girlfriend Josh?"

"She got on my nerves towards the end, when you showed up and we became friends she didn't like it. And I can honesty say, I didn't care what her problem was with you, you were with me almost 24 hours a day and she could either deal with it or not."

"So she didn't like me because you liked me?"

"Yes, but that was only one of our problems we had plenty more."

"Alright let's move on to Gary."

"He was a prick."

"You had him vetted just because he asked me out."

He shrugged his shoulders not sorry in the slightest. "He was using you and was cocky about it."

She turned a little to him. "So you fired him?"

"No, I fired him because he was a mouthy idiot. The fact that he was using you was just a co-incidence." He avoided her eyes as he pealed the label off the bottle.

"Joshua?"

He knew that tone, the one that said stop bullshitting me. "Alright, I didn't like how he pawed at you in front of everyone, he was a little too grabby for me and you looked uncomfortable which made me want to smack him."

She laughed and shoved his shoulder with hers. "You are so cute" His lips twitched trying not to smile.

"I know I had no right to control who you dated, but really Donna he was a jackass." He rolled the bottle in his hands "How about we skip ahead?"

"Ok too what?"

"Seeing as we're talking about each other dating people, I want to ask you something but I'm a little afraid of the answer." He picked at his bottle avoiding her eyes.

"You can ask me anything." She lightly touched his knee in comfort.

"Alright….Will Bailey?

"What about him?"

He cleared his throat and glanced at her. "Did you guys, you know, date or…..sleep together?" He almost choked on the last two words.

Donna smirked at him and squeezed his knee. "No Josh, we never dated and I certainly never slept with him."

He let out a deep breath nodding his head. "Well that's….good."

She chuckled "Why would you ask that?"

He stood up and created some distance between them, she saw something flash across his eyes but he quickly concealed it. "That time you came to talk to me in the bar, you said something that's stuck with me, do you remember?" When she slowly nodded, he carried on. "I think you said it to hurt me deliberately. It kind of shocked me you know, because you've never been purposely cruel."

She lowered her eyes to her lap as she picked her fingernails; she kept her head down as she spoke. "Yes, I said it to hurt you."

"Well it worked, did you feel better?" His voice squeaked a little as his emotions got the better of him.

"No…..it was uncalled for and cruel." She sighed as she looked up to him. "I was happy with your reaction..."

He cut her off by losing his temper. "HAPPY THAT YOU HURT ME OR HAPPY YOU SAW THE PAIN IN MY EYES? WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN ME LATER ON DONNA; YOU WOULD HAVE PISSED YOURSELF LAUGHING AS I DRANK MYSELF STUPID."

"Josh please" She stood up and took a few steps to him but he moved back running his finger through his hair. "I was happy for about 5 seconds then it hit me what a bitch I was, but I couldn't face you again after that. I said Will taught me everything because I wanted to hurt you for a moment, but it was over before I even left the bar….I'm sorry I really am."

He nodded excepting her apology. "I've noticed you changing and it frightens me. I don't know what Will's been saying to you, but…"

She cut him off. "I know what I said was uncalled for Josh but I have to stand up for myself more or they'll walk all over me. I know you want me to be Donna Moss the meek Assistant but I'm not her anymore."

He sighed and sat back down finishing his water without looking at her. "No, I don't want you to be anyone than who you are. I don't like that Donna, she's mean and vindictive. You do not have to be a bitch to survive on the beltway. You had people's respect before you left the White House, even though you did not believe it. You do not need to be that kind of women Donnatella, it is not you and god help me I don't want you to be like them in any way. Be tough tell people what you want, make your point known but don't go out of your way to be mean and cold. I have seen you do it a few times since you joined the campaign and frankly, I wanted to shake you until the real Donna Moss comes out. Helen is just like you, she kind and sweet but everyone knows not to mess with her, including me. She likes smart, nice people around her and that is what you are, it is your true nature Donna. Please don't be like them, it's just…...not you."

"Maybe it should be?"

"NO"

"BUT….."

"You can do anything just the way you are Donna. You don't have to be a ball-bashing bitch to succeed and you definitely don't have to with me. You already have my respect and the President-elects including the future first lady and you did it with your brain not your hurtful comments or being a bitch. This cold demeanour you have created it is confusing for me that's all. I don't know how to be around you sometimes in case I push you too far and you back away from me again."

"What do you mean again?"

He sighs and scratches his head "I go to kiss you and you back away, I hold your hand and you check who's watching, I ask you to stay with me but you've already asked CJ, I want to tell everyone about us and you act like I've flipped or something. I know we haven't decided on anything but when we slept together the first time I thought we were together then. I didn't expect you too…..you seemed like you regretted it and it was just a one time thing."

She turned from him thinking to herself then turned back after a while to see Josh hanging his head. "I didn't handle that morning well; I know that….I was nervous I guess."

He looked up to her with a little bit of anger "Donna you were not nervous, you couldn't wait to leave….."

"I was checking…"

He cuts her off with a sad laugh. "Either you were getting dressed to leave or checking the wires, it really doesn't matter. People might think I have a big ego Donna, but when it comes to women, I feely admit I am inept. However, even I didn't think I was that bad. However, you proved me wrong that morning. You made me feel stupid and a little used." He stood up running his hand through his hair. "You came on to me, granted it's what I wanted and has been for a long time but it was nothing like I thought it would be. It was great but also a little empty. I know I don't do this kind of thing well but every time we've been together since I think about that morning and it hurts me a little."

She picked at her nails as she stopped herself from looking at his face. "I know I was cold and I gave you the perception it meant very little to me, but it meant a lot I swear. I don't know what to say Josh, maybe it was a mistake." He looks at her with hurt in his eyes; she raised her head and saw he was hurt by her words. "No, I don't mean getting together was a mistake but we should have done it differently, made it more special you know?"

He nodded as he sat back down. "Yes I know, the timing was wrong, the place was wrong but I suppose it served a purpose. Do get me wrong I had a great time while we were…you know" He gives her a cheeky little smile "But it should have been different."

"For what it's worth, I am sorry for the way I acted. I wasn't sure what to do I guess, It just seemed easier to work instead of thinking about what to say to you or where we went from there."

"My moronic 'walk of shame' comment probably didn't help." He said with disgust.

She gave him a smile as he shook his head. "I know what you meant Joshua; it didn't come as a great surprise when you tripped over your tongue."

He chuckled "Thank you."

She sat beside him and shoved his shoulder. "You're welcome"

He took a deep breath. "We seemed to have skipped ahead; we should talk about the shooting." She lowered her head trying to hide her face. "I know we've never talked about it Donna, but we have too for the rest to come out." He stood up and began pacing.

She looked to him as he moved around. "That was the worsted day of my life."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Thanks for reading and reviews are very welcome.

Have a great day guys and thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reading and of course reviewing guys. Hope you like this chapter.

_He took a deep breath "We seemed to have skipped ahead; we should talk about the shooting." She lowered her head trying to hide her face. "I know we've never talked about it Donna but we have to for the rest to come out." He stood up and began pacing. _

_She looked to him as he moved around "That was the worst day of my life."_

**Chapter three**

He stopped in his tracks. "It was hardly a picnic for me Donna."

"I KNOW THAT, JOSHUA." She jumped up.

He took a step back. "Why are you shouting at me, I was the one shot?"

She turned from him with anger she talked through her teeth. "_Because you have no idea what everyone else went through_, _I looked after you for months, I lived with you_ FOR CHRIST SAKE." She spun around and poked him in the chest. "I DID IT BECAUSE YOU WE'RE MY FRIEND NOT MY BOSS. I WATCHED AS THEY CUT INTO YOUR CHEST AND AFTER ON...machines to help you breath...I...It was killing me but I sucked it up and did what I had too."

He stepped too her making her step back. "I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MOVED INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT ASKING, YOU MADE YOURSELF AT HOME, YEAH, YOU TOOK CARE OF ME BUT I DIDN'T ASK YOU."

"WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE DONE IT JOSH?"

"YOU KNEW DAMN WELL MY MOTHER WAS THERE TO HELP, BUT YOU SENT HER HOME AFTER THE FIRST WEEK SAYING YOU COULD MANAGE. MY INSURANCE WAS WILLING TO SEND ME HOME WITH A COUPLE OF NURSES BUT **NO **YOU TOLD EVERYONE YOU WANTED TO DO IT, YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED ME."

"I WASN'T GOING TO LET STRANGERS LOOK AFTER YOU WHEN YOU HAD ME."

He takes a few steps back gripping his hair in frustration. "BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE THERE."

She took a breath "I never said that and when I moved out you were happy about it."

He sat back down "No you didn't say that...But I could tell, you hated seeing me like that and I didn't help with me complaining all the time."

"I really don't know why I'm shouting about this….I wanted to look after you." She looked down wiping her eyes. "It was a horrible time but I enjoyed as well, we grew closer…I think maybe I liked it a little too much."

He patted the bed for her to take a seat beside him, she slowly moved to the bed but not as close to him. "I know I was a pain in the ass during my recovery." He sighed letting his shoulders drop. "We spent so much time together at work and out of it but there was always a line. When you moved in it sort of shifted a little for me. I loved you being there but you were too close, we were to close. Some days I did not know where the woman I was living with started and my assistant ended. It pissed me off, I just wanted you to leave, so I moaned a lot until you did, but I also wanted you to stay. When you moved out I was relieved but also lonely."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I took care of you because I wanted too; I wanted to see you strong again, like the Josh I knew before. It shook me a lot to see you so tried and frail but I knew it was only a matter of time before you got your strength back and didn't need me anymore. When I moved out I was lonely too, I wanted to come back to you but I knew it was for the best. When you came back to work, everything went back to the way it was, we never talked about watching the TV until three in the morning, eating popcorn or sleeping on the couch together, me with my face tucked under your chin or you with your arms around me. We just went back to Joshua Lyman Deputy chief of Staff and Donnatalla Moss his assistant...it was...confusing."

"I know but it was the way it had to be."

She lifted her head up. "Yes...so next?"

"I don't know" He looked at his watch. "How about some lunch, we've been at this for hours?"

She also looked at her watch to see it was well past 1 o'clock. "Sure, I'll order." She picked up the phone while he went to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower Donna, I won't be long." He closed the door stripping of his clothes.

On the balcony, they had a light lunch in silence. Josh felt better after having a shower, things were weird between them but not strained like that morning or the past few months. Donna picked at her salad while Josh watched her with concern but said nothing, knowing things were going to get worse over the next few hours.

Finally, they could not stretch lunch any longer. "Let's talk about Amy." She looked up at him in shock he shrugged taking a drink. "She was going to come up, Donna." She pushed her plate away with a little too much force and took on a bitter tone.

"_What's there to say, she was a bitch that used you twice and you took it. You let her strut around as if she owned the place, with her snide comments and her back stabbing everyone that displeased her. She was and is the devil and I hate her._" She pushed her chair back it slammed against the balcony railing with a clang; she stormed into the room trying to busy herself hanging up her clothes. Josh watched her clearly surprised at the venom in her voice. He watched as she flung things around slamming drawers closed as she went. Josh got up and leaned against the frame of the balcony doors.

He cleared his throat. "Ok, do you want to expand on that?"

She slammed the wardrobe closed. "Sure why not...I thought Mandy was bad enough until you brought that...WOMAN INTO OUR LIVES."

"She wasn't supposed to be in OUR LIVES just mine."

"_OH AND THAT WORKED OUT DIDN'T IT_?" She slammed the lid of her case closed and picked his up, which he still had not unpacked. "_What you see in her I'll never know, not only did she use you for access but she fought in a fight with you that she couldn't possibly win and made you feel guilty FOR HERSELF GETTING FIRED...then she came back and was even worse again and what did you do? TOOK HER BACK WITH OPEN ARMS...she talked to the press about you when she knew she shouldn't, so what happened, you fall from a great height with that thing with Carrick. And did she call, NO she crawled away with her Demon tail between her legs." _She took a few deep breaths. Josh thought she had stopped but she was only beginning. "_That woman has done nothing but made a fool out of you time and time again, and now she's BACK WITH HER ACID TONGUE__ and __THAT STUPID FACE." _She throws his clothes on the bed sorting through them with little care_. "AND WHEN SHE FLAPS HER EYELASHES AT YOU, YOU'LL TAKE HER BACK ...AGAIN."_

He let out a huge sigh looking up at the ceiling while she stomps around the room. "I may as well just give up now with her in the building, you'll ignore me like always. Even if we did decide to give this a go it wouldn't take long before she wormed her way back in and poisoned you against me. Lord knows she done it before. But you, with your love goggles _didn't _notice what a bitch she was." She screwed her face up and mimicked Amy. "_DONNA HOW ABOUT WE GO ON A DOUBLE DATE, I HAVE A GREAT GUY FOR YOU AND HE'S A REPUBLICAN JUST YOUR SORT OF MAN, HE'S AN INTEARN SO HE'S YOUR AGE, HE'S A LITTLE DITSY SO YOU'LL LIKE HIM. JOSH WILL HATE HIM SO IT SHOULD BE FUN TO WATCH HIS FACE." _ She shoved his clothes into a drawer slamming it closed. "I SAID NO, BUT SHE WENT ONE STEP FURTHER DIDN'T SHE. SHE BROUGHT HIM TO MY DESK, AS SHE GLANCED AT YOUR OFFICE HOPING YOU WOULD COME OUT, AND SEES A YOUNG HOT INTERN TAKE NOTICE OFF ME. SO SHE COULD FINALLY HAVE A LAUGH AT OUR **NONE **RELATIONSHIP." She finally looked at him. "She asked me once if I was in love with you, I didn't answer her because I knew she wouldn't like either answer. She asked me because she wanted too see if I was in anyway the threat to her, but how could I be, I was only your assistant the girl that ran around after you like a LAP DOG." She spat the last two words at him then stormed into the bathroom slamming the door.

He waited and waited for her to come out, he finally heard the shower starting so he retreated back to the balcony with another bottle of water, wishing he brought some work to distract him. Half an hour later the door open, she picked some clean clothes then walked back in to the bathroom. He let out a deep breath at the sight of her red eyes as she glanced at him. He carried on waiting in silence as he watched the water lapping on the beach. She walked into the room pinning her hair back up again and getting some water.

"Donnatella?" She looked up at him but quickly looked away "Donna, please sit with me?" She slowly sat down taking the chair at the other side of the table instead of the one beside him. She drank half the bottle then keeps her head down. "I'm sorry, I had no idea she was like that with you, sure I knew she didn't like that we were close, but I never thought she would go that far." Donna huffed but Josh ignored it. "I never loved her Donna; it was just what I needed at the time. It was more about itching a scratch than anything else. I liked her but she was _so_ wrong for me. We will both do anything to win and that is a very bad combination. The power couple thing is a sick and twisted relationship to be in and no one wins. As for her being back, I don't care if she is or not, I don't miss her in anyway. I don't miss her lack of tact or sensitivity...She cornered me after Leo's funeral trying to get her choice for his job." Donna gripped her bottle in anger but still didn't look up. "Yeah, that's how I felt. She is nothing to me anymore, even back then she didn't mean a great deal. We used each other Donnatella nothing more. And she also asked me if I loved you, I didn't answer her as well, I Knew she was fishing for something and if I was going to tell anyone I loved you I think it should have been you first. Even if you do not want us, I will never go back to her she's not what I want. I don't know how to convince you." He stood moving the lunch dishes to the cart.

She lifted her head wiping her eyes "You have" She gave him a weak smile. He nodded then carried on clearing away the table. "Shall we move onto Cliff?"

He closed his eyes hanging his head "_Sure, there's nothing I like more than spending time talking about your Ex lovers._" He has a little nutty as he slams the plates down.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Please R and R, many thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Shall we move onto Cliff?"_

_He closed his eyes hanging his head "__Sure, there's nothing I like more than spending time talking about your Ex lovers.__" He has a little nutty as he slams the plates down._

Chapter 4

"We talked about yours, Josh."

He glanced at her. "No, you screamed I talked...Alright." He also sighed and shook his head. "Please, go ahead." He fell back into his chair.

"Err, no, you're the one that had the problem with him Joshua." She got up and grabbed the hotel fan, turning it on. "_We might see Amy this week; she likes this weather it's like hell." _Josh laughed aloud for the first time all day; Donna smiled at him as she took her seat again. "Ok, so Cliff?"

He leaned forward resting his arms in the table thinking for a while then he finally says something that took Donna by surprise. "I don't hate him, I don't like him either. Out of the men I know you dated, he's the one I don't despise. I know he's a good guy, he saved Leo when he didn't have too and for that I'll give him a break, _but _ he pissed me off when he read your diary even after I told him you just misspoke nothing more. I don't want to talk about the lie Donna because it's something either of us can change. Plus we could both go to jail if anyone found out, he did cover for you but he should've left it alone. You told me there was nothing important in the diary and I believed you, he should have too...so no I don't think he's a reason for either of us to get upset...do you still like him?"

"I like him but not in a romantic sense...he asked me out again and I agreed but we never did...I think we both knew it was a waste of time."

He let out a breath then leaned back creating some distance between them. "So, then we have Commander wonderful." He spat out his name. "I won't lie, I hate him Donna, and he's a piece of shit." He could not sit anymore; he got up resting against the wall. "What he did was stupid."

"He made the comment, but he didn't know I was going to take the blame." She mumbled unable to meet his eyes.

He pushed himself away from the wall. "If you have something to say against the sitting President then be a man and give your name as well as the comment, he knew someone would find out it was him and he also knew it would have an effect on you. He was a coward, he said it before he was transferred so he could get away with it and he left YOU HOLDING THE BAG DONNA, PLEASE DON'T TRY AND CONVINCE ME HE'S A GOOD GUY BECAUSE HE'S NOT." He tried to calm down when he realised people at the pool were looking up at him as he bellowed. 

He left the balcony taking a seat on the bed; she followed him in standing at the other end of the room. "Look, if you want to carry on liking him then there's nothing I can do about it, but don't ask me too because I won't. That comment made life very messy for a long time and not just for us. I know you loved him but..."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM." She gripped her hands tight as she screamed at him.

He gives her a disbelieving look as he jumped up. "YEAH RIGHT, I REMEMBER HOW YOU WERE DONNA, DON'T LIE TO ME."

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU, I DIDN'T LOVE HIM, I LIKED HIM SURE AND I THOUGHT I COULD LOVE HIM BUT I DIDN'T AND I REALISED THAT WELL BEFORE HE LEFT. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT I STAYED WITH HIM ANYWAY."

He threw his arms in the air. "MY FAULT? YOU ASKED ME TO ASK HIM OUT FOR YOU AND I DID, EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T WANT TOO. WHAT YOU BOTH DID AFTER THAT IS HARDLY MY FAULT."

She ran her hands over her face and screamed into them. "REMEMBER CHRISTMAS THAT YEAR? YOU MADE IT CLEAR YOU WERE NOT SORRY I GOT TRAPPED IN THE WHITE HOUSE AND COULDN'T MEET HIM, YOU WERE PRACTICALLY GIDDY. I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO TELL ME HOW YOU FELT BUT YOU RAN AWAY...AGAIN. AND STUPID ME WISHED YOU WOULD FINALLY TELL ME SO I COULD STAY WITH YOU...BUT **NO**. SO WHEN LEO GOT THAT CHOPPER FOR ME I ALMOST RAN OUT THE BUILDING AND WHEN I GOT TO JACK ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS YOU...**AND HE KNEW IT.**"

She turned away but quickly turned back "He said what he said because he was hurt Joshua...I HURT HIM BECAUSE OF THE WAY I FELT FOR YOU. DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED IT..."

"GIVE ME A BREAK...DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED IT? IT WAS HELL BUT I TRIED DONNA, WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I DON'T..."

A knock sounded at the door Josh swore under his breath as he swung the door open. "Yes" The bellhop took a deep breath as he looked at Josh's angry face then pointed to the cart. "Oh sorry...go ahead." The young man hurried in grabbing the cart, he briefly glanced at Donna who tried to smile at him. As he made it to the door, Josh handed him some money.

"Would you and your wife like anything else Sir?" Josh's face lost all its anger, his shoulders fell as the anger left him; he smiled at Donna a little.

"Donnatella, do you need anything?"

"No thank you." She didn't smile or even look at him, Josh waved the man out closing the door behind him.

"That hasn't happened in a long time." She looked up at him, giving nothing. "Ok...I was pissed you were with Jack, I'm sorry but I did try to keep it to myself Donna only Charley knows I was less than happy about it. I know you want me to forgive him but I can't, he could've lost you your job because he's an idiot."

"I don't care if you forgive him, I care that you forgive me."

He twisted his face in confusion. "For what?"

"I knew it was a stupid thing to do, saying I said it and calling CJ before I spoke to you. I think that's where we fell apart. Two men I dated and both of them almost cost me my job and I needed you to save me. I knew you would make everything ok and I banked on that."

He sat down on the bed again. "I saved you because you were my best friend and that was enough for me. Whatever feeling we had towards each other didn't come into it. You were my assistant as well but that came second."

She sat down on the bed beside him. "So it's safe to say that neither of us liked each other's girlfriends or boyfriends."

"Nope, but we already knew that. I suppose had to talk about it, it didn't come as a big surprise...well maybe you not loving Jack threw me."

"I did think you loved Amy as some point."

"No...I know love Donna and that wasn't it...we both knew it was a waste of time but it was just easier to fool each other."

"Did she love you?"

He shrugged "Na, I don't know if she'll ever love someone unconditionally, she'll always try and find an angle...what about Jack, did he love you?"

"He never said he did...No, I don't think so...he knew I was more concerned about you than him...he got the message long before he left."

He linked their little fingers together as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I should've come back nine years ago and asked to be Sam's assistant then this wouldn't have been a problem, we could have dated and both of us wouldn't be so screwed up."

"Yeah, but I'd be in prison for killing Sam, that wouldn't help anyone." She chuckled against his shoulder; he turned and kissed the top of her head. "What's next?"

She stood up and kissed his head then walked away creating some distance; she turned the fan just for something to do. "Okay, now we move on to Gaza."

All the blood left his face in a second, she watched as he looked like he was going to throw up. She walked to him and sat on the bed beside him but he jumped up when he noticed she was so close. "Okay, I don't want to do this anymore." He sprinted for the bathroom but Donna was hot on his heals pulling him back as he reached the door. "Please, just stop." She turned him around to see tears brimming in his eyes ready to fall.

"Oh Josh" She wrapped her arms around him but he stopped her and walked around her to get some distance. He walked over every centimetre of the floor just watching the floor trying to control his emotions. "Josh you've been holding onto this for way to long, we both have." He stopped but didn't look at her; he talked in a very soft tone Donna had to lean to hear him.

"I know you blame me."

She shook her head with conviction but before she could say no she started again a little louder.

"I sent you there...it was my fault I know that...I thought you might forgive me in time but it seemed to hate me when you came back. I tried to take care of you...I swear I did...but you pushed me away. Then I just gave up I guess...I pushed you away...we were broken...and I had to let you go...I knew you would leave, it was only a matter of time...but it still surprised me."

"Josh back up here, lets talk about what happened before I left, I asked you to give me more reasonability, but think about it Pumpkin Patch, it wasn't your job to make me happy. If I wanted to do more I could have seen CJ or Leo but I didn't I waited for you to fix it."

"AND A GREAT FUCKING JOB I DID THERE." He swallowed a few time trying to calm down and stop the tears that were back. "You stayed with me for years longer than you should've and the one time I let you go off one your own...you almost...di...didn't come...back." She moved to hug him but he held his hand up for her to stay away. "I thought about that time a lot and I knew you were unhappy with your job and with me, but I couldn't let you go. I didn't give you Gaza because I thought you deserved it even though you did, I gave you Gaza because I didn't want you to leave. I'm sorry I know it's not what you want to hear but it's the truth, I was selfish, I didn't want you to leave me again."

He turned from her as he wiped his face. "I don't know what to say to that Josh. Only, I asked for something and you gave it to me."

"Yeah, but at what price?" He turned back to her. "When you left for Gaza you were so pissed at me but I didn't know why, I thought I gave you what you wanted but clearly I didn't."

She lowered her head. "No you didn't but that wasn't your fault, I decided to blame you for my own life and the fact that I was still an assistant after 8 years."

"But Donna, you were the senior assistant to the Deputy chief of Staff and you were the best, there wasn't anyone better. I know that wasn't enough for you but what could I do?"

"Nothing it was up to me not you and not get me wrong I know I had an important job and I had to do it well for you to so yours, but I out grew it, Josh."

"I know."

She shifted in the bed and cleared her throat. "So we come to Germany." He nodded but didn't say anything. "Ok I'll go...When I woke up to see you there I was so happy. It took me a while to remember what happened but seeing you there looking so scruffy and tired meant everything to me."

"I had to come...no I wanted to...you're my Donnatella I wanted to be with you. I went nuts for a while, telling people we should carpet-bomb the while place...they were all talking about peace, while I was thinking about killing them all. When I called your parents I wanted to die...Leo knew I needed to be with you, so I ran to you or flew. When I first saw you in that bed I broke down, you were asleep but I couldn't stop myself. Then Colin...walked in. I err...wanted to kick his head in, but you seemed too like him so I kept my mouth shut. He noticed I was a little hostile and called me on my feelings for you...again I shook it off as a boss just concerned for his assistant." He moved away to the balcony. "That's when I knew for sure."

She stood up placing her hand in his back "Knew what?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"You said that's when you knew for sure."

He turned back shaking his head. "I misspoke."

She huffed "JOSH, FOR GODS SAKE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS."

He span around and glared at her. "OH ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN? WHAT, IS TWICE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH ME FOR A FEW MORE MONTHS THEN YOU CAN LEAVE, REALLY DIG THE KNIFE IN. DON'T WORRY EVERYONE WILL THINK IT'S MY FAULT."

"STOP...STOP IT, I'M NOT LEAVING."

"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW THAT, ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME ANOTHER DEAD LINE AND IF I DON'T MAKE IT YOU'LL LEAVE?...IT MAY HAVE ESCAPED YOUR NOTICE MISS MOSS, BUT I'M THE ONE THAT ASKED YOU TO STAY WITH ME. BUT NO, YOU STAYED WITH CJ INSTEAD. I'M THE ONE THAT SAID WE SHOULD TALK SO WE COULD MOVE FORWARD...**IT'S YOU **THAT GAVE US A DEAD LINE OR YOU WERE GONE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT...I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME ANYMORE, ALL THESE MIXED SIGNALS, IT'S PISSING ME OFF."

She moved closer at him. "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU THAT'S ALL."

He takes a step back. "BULLSHIT, YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME AS LONG AS I CAN FIT IN WITH YOUR TIME TABLE."

"IF I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A DEAD LINE WE WOULD STILL BE DANCING AROUND EACH OTHER JOSH."

"I DIDN'T NEED A DEAD LINE, I ALREADY ASKED YOU TO STAY WITH ME"

She got right into his face "**FOR SEX!**"

He took a few steps back in shock then grabbed his sandals. "I'm going for a walk" He slammed the door on his way out.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hi guys, thanks so much for the reviews, reading and for those who clicked on favourite. **

**I will respond to them all, many thanks.**

**In the next chapter, we are done with the arguing, shouting and downright meanness. Josh makes a huge decision and in turn so does Donna. **

**PLEASE NOTE: VERY M RATED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. **

**Peace and Love **


	5. Chapter 5

_PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED_

_ENJOY _

_Previously_

"_IF I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A DEAD LINE WE WOULD STILL BE DANCING AROUND EACH OTHER JOSH"_

"_I DIDN'T NEED A DEAD LINE, I ALREADY ASKED YOU TO STAY WITH ME"_

_She got right into his face "__**FOR SEX!**__" _

_He took a few steps back in shock then grabbed his sandals "I'm going for a walk" he slammed the door on his way out _

_End flashback._

**Chapter 5**

THE PRESENT

She had no idea how long she had sat there, but it was getting dark. She wiped her face again, as the tears continued to fall; she heard the door open but did not look at him.

He walked in to see Donnas suitcase in the bed, he thought for a moment she was ready to leave, but must have changed her mind not ready to give up yet. He shook his head and everything became clear, for once he was going to step up and say what he always wanted to say, because if he didn't she would leave and it would be over forever.

He slowly walked to her, seeing the tears fall down her face. He fell to his knees at her feet, resting his forehead in her knees as he gripped her thighs over her summer dress. He heard her sniff and felt her hand lightly touch his hair. "I'm sorry baby; I don't want you to go." He ran his hand up and down her thighs as he took a deep breath. "I've missed you so much, not just when you were working for Russell but after you joined Santos. I was angry for so long but I missed you more. I see you everyday but you're not there, I talk to you but you're not there, we...have...sex but you're not there. I want my Donna back, my friend." He lifted his head looking into her eyes and he wraps his arms around her lower legs. "I want the woman I fell in love with nine years ago." Her face crumbles as her emotions overwhelm her. He is not far behind her in the tears stakes. "I'm so sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to see what was right in front of me baby please forgive me? I need you Donnatella I don't want to be without you anymore. I'll do whatever you want to make you happy...I want to be happy Donna and I know it's only going to be with you...I have never loved another woman there's no-one but you...I love you so much."

He breaks down laying his head back on her knees; she is unable to talk so she un-wraps his arms from around her legs and lifts his head. She links their fingers together pulling him up; he is so emotionally drained and physically tried he just follows her into the hotel room. After pushing the suitcase on the floor, she slips onto the bed pulling him down with her. She softly places his head on her chest, he wraps his arm around her and entwining their legs together. After a good twenty minutes, they both get their emotions under control. Donna had continued to run her fingers through his hair while he's rubbed her stomach with his fingers. "Joshua?"

He lifts his head. "Yeah"

She grins at him. "Did you call me baby?"

He smirked then rested his head back on her chest. "Yes"

She chuckled then lifted his head by his chin. "Joshua?"

He rolled his eyes and huffed be his smile said everything. "Yes, baby?"

She shimmied down so she was level with him. "Can I tell you something?"

He swallowed hard hoping she was going to say IT back, but he lowered his head and shrugged as a little doubt over took him. "You know when you said that you've loved me for 9 years?" He nodded but still did not lift his head. "What would you say if I've also loved you for that long?"

His head snapped up in shock, he licked his lips. "Baby, are you asking me or telling me?"

She grinned at him. "Both Pumpkin patch, both."

He swallows hard he cannot quite believe it. "Were...were you in...Love with me or did you love...me?"

She chuckled at his adorable face. "Again, both."

He linked their fingers together. "Donna do you still love me?" He bravely looked in her eyes as she answered.

"I Still love you...I'm still in love with you...I love you, Joshua." He closed his eyes letting his head fall against hers in relief. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Josh pulled back giving her the biggest smile of his life dimples and all.

"Say it again, baby."

She chuckles at him. "I'm in love with you, Joshua."

He grabs her hands pinning them to the bed as he lies on top of her. "Can I finally make love to you, Donnatella?"

She shifts under him feeling his erection against her. "I hope so."

He gives her a mock glare. "Baby, don't make me..." that's as far as he got because she lifted her head, capturing his lips.

"Make love to me...my love."

He gives her a loving smile and whispers. "I'm your love?"

She licks his lips slowly. "You bet your ass you are, no-one was even close to you pumpkin patch."

"I think I like 'My Love' better."

She licked her lips slowly." Fine, My Love." then sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

He moans with hunger. "Donna, I need to show you, please let me show you?" She nods at him slowly with a smile, he lowers his lips too her's again barely touching, and he closes his eyes. "This is going to different baby, not like before, this is about us loving each other not sex, you hear me?" She nods again even though he can't see her but he smiles anyway. "I'm going to take my time and love every inch of you my, Donnatella."

She kisses his once. "Joshua, please." He opens his eyes gazing at her then slowly captures her lips in a loving kiss, nothing like they have experienced before. He pulls away when air becomes an issue then moves too her neck, licking and kissing every inch of her skin, he reaches her ear nibbling at her lobe.

"You are the love of my life." Her breath catches at his words. She moves her head and attacks his lips with force he does the same but pulls back with a moan. "Baby, I have a plan and you're putting me off."

"What the hell do you want me to do when you say something like that." She drops her head back onto the pillow panting.

He smirks at her flushed face. "Just relax my sweet and let me play." she was about to say HELL NO when he moved down her body with his mouth, as his hands untied her dress behind her neck. He pulled the fabric over her breasts that are covered with a bra; he untied the dress at the hip pulling it open. He kissed her stomach but stopped at her panties and knelled between her legs gazing down at her. "I've never had the time to just look at you Donna, you're a goddess." He lets his fingers trail from her knees up her legs stopping at her centre. "I've never tasted you, can I"?

She panted franticly nodding her head. "For future ...reference love, you ...don't have to ask."

He smirks as he drew a pattern on her panties with his finger. He gently wraps his fingers around the thin material; Donna lifts her hip so he can pull them down which he did slowly. He crawled off the bottom of the bed slipping off her sandals then pulling her panties off, throwing them over his shoulder with a grin. She chuckles at him as he crawls back, his hands move up her body to the front clap of her bra, he unclamp it with ease pushing the material away from her breasts.

"Perfect" He clamps his mouth over her nipple sucking hard. She moans with delight, and then his hand moves to the other breast kneading it and nipping the nipple.

"Shit Josh" She grips his hair as he goes to town on her breasts. "Joshua...please." He lets her breast go a little reluctantly then looks at her face, her eyes are half closed and she flushed to hell. "Please" He kisses her breasts one last time then heads down, kissing her skin as he goes. He stops at her centre taking a deep breath then lies down between her legs; he puts her legs over his shoulders then grips her hips pulling her to his mouth.

"God Donna, you're so wet." He flicks the tip of his tongue just slightly grazing her clit, her hips launch off the bed she slams her fist into the mattress almost crying for him to touch her. He lightly pushes her hip back down "Relax baby" Her eyes glair at him.

"I'll kill you if you don't..." He got the message and also valued his life so he clamped his mouth to her and sucked, lapping up all her essence with hunger. He moaned with delight at the taste of her. He shoved his tongue into her as far as it would go licking her insides with relish. "HOLY SHIT" She screamed and gripped the bed covers as her back arched off the bed. He pulled back a little letting his teeth graze her clit; he knew she liked it as she almost ripped the bed sheet with her bare hand. He pulled her hand away from the linen and gripped tight, she did the same he sank into her again. Then blew in her centre she nearly broke his fingers as she tossed her head back and forth, but he carried on as she made sounds that would make anyone blush.

He licked from her hole to her flaps swirling his tongue around with hunger. "Oh god baby...you taste so good." He shoves his tongue into her then takes her clit sucking on it.

"Josh...Joshua I'm so...close."

He moans with delight and goes in harder as if he is eating her. "Come for me baby." He latches in to her. "I want to taste you Donna" She tries to catch her breath as she cries out.

"HO...HO JOSH...JOSHUA PLEASE...FUCK." He grips her hips holding her in place as she bucks against his mouth, "LOVE YOU...AHHH" She screams at the top of her lungs. He licks her drawing it out making it better for her. He laps everything not missing a drop; he lays his cheek on her thigh as she gasps and pants. He kisses her leg then watches her calm down; it takes a good few minutes for her to be able to talk. "760 verbal I have no...Problem believing that...Joshua...shit." He chuckles; he can feel her legs shaking over his shoulders.

"You ok Donna?" She grins down at him then let's go of his hands and takes her legs off his shoulders with a thud against the mattress.

She chuckles "I can't feel my legs Josh." He smiles as he crawls up too her, lying on his side he swipes the hair from her sweaty face and brow and kisses her forehead with tenderness.

"You look beautiful Donnatella" She smiles and rolls onto her side to face him.

She kisses him softly lightly nibbling his lip. "Can I play now?"

He raises his eyebrow at her. "What do you have in mind?" she pushes him on his back then straddles his waist. She takes her dress and bra throwing them onto the floor; he pulls her down attacking her lips with hunger as he feels the soft skin of her back. "I'm going to keep you naked forever."

She chuckles against his lips then pulls herself up. "You're wearing too many clothes." She undid the first button of his shirt then leaned down kissing his chest, and then the second button goes, then the third. She smothers his chest with wet kisses until the shirts completely open. She pushes the cloth away and licks his skin until she reaches his scar. "My Love" she softly kisses the entire scar making Josh shiver. "I...Love...You...Mr...Lyman." she plants one kiss with every word. Josh's grip on her hips tightens at her words and actions, he pants and his heart is banging against his chest. She leaves his chest moving to his neck she bites and nips his skin then moves to the spot behind his ear sucking lightly.

"Don-na Christ." Josh's hips shoot off the bed almost throwing her off him; she chuckles and does it again. "No...Baby stop...please?" She licks the spot and pulls away a little noticing she left a mark.

"Josh, I've marked you." She runs her finger over the little hicky.

"Don't give a shit." He pulls the clip out of her hair letting it fall, then pulls her down to his lips. He throws his arms around her crushing her to him, her breasts press against his naked chest. "Love kissing you." He licks her lips then attacks them again; she goes willingly letting him have his way for now. "Dreamed for so long." He squeezed her again then moved his hands; one went to her head gripping her hair while the other moved down her back cupping her ass. "Ready?" She did not know what was going on and she didn't really care as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand from her ass to her hip then moved it between them. He teased her small curls then let a finger graze her folds and clit. She bucked her hips and moaned into his mouth, she pushed her tongue deep into his mouth writhing on top of him. He slipped a finger to her entrance but didn't penetrate; she moaned and pressed her hip down urging him to enter her. He smiled into the kiss as one finger pushed in; she broke the kiss panting then attacked his neck. He moved his finger around feeling every inch of her hot, soaking wet channel pressing the walls then pulled out, only to enter two fingers sharply. She cried into his neck biting down knowing she would leave a bruise. He slipped his fingers in and out panting in her ear. "Relax baby, let me take you over." He entered three fingers he could feel her tighten. It was the first time he had touched her like this and it was sending him crazy with need. "Love you" He pressed his thumb against her.

She came hard and in total surprise, she bucked to him screaming into his neck, as her fingers gripped his hair tightly. She collapsed on him breathing heavy into his neck, he pulled his finger out but lightly rubbed her. "You ok Donna?" She nodded into his neck but did not move. He finally removed is finger from her bringing them to his lips and sucked them. "Mmm like honey." He moved her damp hair from the side of her face and kissed her forehead. "You're sure?" She slowly opened her eyes moving her head to his shoulder. "Donna?"

She laid her hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb just under his eye. "I love you" She leaned up lightly kissing him. "I love how you make me feel." She bites his bottom lip tasting herself in his lips. "I love how you know my body." she pushes herself up leaning over him straddling his hips. "I love how you can make me come with your fingers and tongue, no-one as ever done that Joshua...no-one but you." She dropped down kissing the life out of him. He moans into her mouth giving everything back. She smothers him until she has to break away only letting him take a few deep breaths before she attacking his lips again. Josh could feel her dripping into his lower stomach and her smell was hitting him hard. She pulled away but quickly moved her body down the bed; she pulled open his shorts yanking them down along with his under wear. She dropped them on the floor then crawled back up; she stopped at his dripping cock and lowered her head. Josh was watching her holding his breath. She had never touched him with her mouth before just the thought made it twitch; she noticed his quick intake of breath and looked up. "I've never tasted you Joshua, can I?" He smirked at the words he used earlier. He did not trust himself to say anything so he gave her a little nod while he swallowed the lump in his throat. She smiled then looked back down to his cock, the head was bright red and pre cum was leaking out. She gripped his thighs and lowered her head flicking her tongue licking the come away. His body jerked and he grabbed the pillow under his head gripping it for dear life. She took the head into her mouth sucking it lightly then pulled away. "You know Josh, you're the only man I have ever done this too."

His eyes flow open "Yeah?"

"No-one was special enough to me." His eyes filled with love for her. "I love you, honey." She gripped the base of his dick and quickly took him whole. He tried not to buck into her mouth as he covered his face with a pillow. She licked, sucked every part of him then released his dick to lick his balls as she pumped him with her hand. All of a sudden, Josh threw the pillow over the other side of the room with a strangled cry.

"STOP...SHIT BABY STOP PLEASE." She let him go in shock. He tried to catch his breath. "I was...so...close...need to...be inside you." He held out his hand. "Next time baby." she smiles and takes his hand. "By the way...you're fucking...tremendous." She straddles him again; he pulls her down kissing her deeply. "Mmm...need you Donnatella." She pushes herself up laying her palms into his chest; he grips his cock as she lines her core to the tip. He softly brushes his hand to her clit, she reaches down slapping his hand away then she grips the base herself their eyes lock as she slowly take him inside her. They both moan in delight but stay still. He has an over whelming need to kiss her. He pulls himself up and clamps himself too her lips, they both moan at the movement, he is so deep. He breaks the kiss and clamps into her nipple sucking hard while his hands moves her hips a little, she rocks with him her head falls back as she grips the back of his neck. She felt one of his hands move to her centre and she could not take it anymore. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him away from her breast shoving him back in the bed; she took his hands and entwined their fingers taking control.

"I need you now." She growled at him, he looked at her in shock but was highly aroused by her actions.

"You have me" He gripped her hands. She blow him a kiss then started moving, she almost let him fall out of her but then slammed down taking him hard. "OH GOD" His head snapped back as his back arched, they both tightened their grip on their hands. She continued to slam up and down on him until she changed and rocked, his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. He could tell she was getting close as she tightened around him; he flipped them over so he was on top. He moved their hands above their heads and kissed her softly, taking all the urgency out of it. He stalled his movement as they kissed each other lovingly; she wrapped her legs around his waist locking them together. He slowly moved making sure their bodies stayed in contact, he drew back from the kiss. "Stay with me forever Donna?"

"I'm not leaving you again." He smiled and kissed her softly as he moved a little faster. She moaned loudly into his mouth and pulled her hands away wrapping one around his back while the other played with his hair. He leaned up on his elbows and slammed into her, her cry was loud but his moan as just as bad. He alternated between soft and hard but soon they both couldn't take it anymore, they were both dripping with perspiration and their breathing was very laboured. "Josh?"

He knew what she wanted so he upped his pace again slamming into her with abandon, he laid his forehead against hers, she gripped his hair as she tightened around him, and he kissed her nose. "I love you, baby."

"I...Love ...you pumpkin...patch." He laughed as best he could and claimed her lips. They kissed each other but had to stop after a few seconds to breathe. Josh knew he was there but wanted to wait for her "Donna?" She nodded against his lips.

"Now Joshua" He slammed into her, Donna came first bring Josh along with her. "OH JOSH...FUCK."

"AAAAAAAAAAAA...DONNA." His bellow bounced off the walls of their hotel room. They gripped each other trying to catch their breaths as they rode out their orgasms. Donna could still feel Josh squirting inside with a shudder; he finally opened his eyes a little and rolled to his side making sure Donna come with him. He moved her leg so he didn't slip out; they wrapped their arms around each other. Donna laid her head on his shoulder panting on his neck while he ran his fingers through her hair gasping, he lifted her head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips then went back to panting. She chuckled as she watched him. "That...was...just...wow."

"Wow covers...it, let's...go again?" She moved her hips.

Josh gripped her hip laughing. "Baby you'll...have to give...me a moment." she moved a little and chuckled into his neck licking and biting as she continued to catch her breath, she sucked on his special spot behind hind his ear. "Jesus woman." He gripped the back of her thighs and trusted into her "You're going to...kill me." She smiled into his neck then bite and kissed his shoulder. He rolled them over so she was on top and wrapped his arms around her waist and hips thrusting up into her with great speed.

Donna stalled when the phone rang she lifted her head from his shoulder; he stops his movements but does not let her go. They both look over at the phone as if they have never seen one before. "Who the hell is that?"

Josh shrugs then rolls them over. "Don't care" He smashes his lips to hers; she laughs into his mouth and wraps her legs around his waist squeezing him. "Oh, evil minx." The phone stops ringing for two seconds then starts again she breaks the deep kiss and leans over for the phone. Josh grabs her hand. "Leave it Donna?" He begs.

She softly kisses his lips and sighs. "President Bartlett might have had another attack, Josh." He looks at her for a few seconds. "That's the only reason Honey, otherwise I wouldn't answer it." He sighs and lets her hand go. She kisses his forehead and reaches for the phone. Her breasts move closer to his face and he cannot resist sucking a nipple into his mouth. "H...hello" He chuckles at her voice as she tries to control it. "Yes...ok put her through." She grabs his hair pulling him away from her breast, he whines at the loss. "CJ" He closes his eyes then takes the phone. "What CJ...I'm on vacation." Donna untangles herself from him, he pleads with his eyes for her not to go but she motions for the bathroom. He nods and loosens his grip. "What do you want me to do about it; I'm in Hawaii for Christ sake." Donna gives him a look on the way to the bathroom to calm down. He wipes his face and grunts. "Look I'll be back in 5 days you can scream at me all you want then...NO, I WON'T CALL HIM." He jump out of bed and heads to the mini fridge. "It's not my problem." He takes two bottles of water out. "Don't talk to me like that...I know you're the Chief of staff you remind me often enough." Donna walks out the bathroom and grabs a t-shirt slipping it on and takes a bottle from Josh as she walks past him heading for the balcony, she sits on the table taking a drink watching him pace naked around the room. "You don't seem to understand, I don't care...That's what Sam there for...NO TALK TO SAM, I'M ON VACATION." He sighs and looks up at the ceiling in frustration. "Leave me alone CJ, after years of people telling me to get a life, I'M FINALLY doing it." He takes the phone away as gives it a strange look then puts it back to his ear. "Of course with Donna, who the hell do you think I'm talking about...YOU'RE OUT OF LINE AND UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE FOR THAT, DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN." He presses the button and throws the phone on the bed; it bounces off and crashes to the floor. He looks too Donna, she can see fire burning in his eyes.

"What?"

"That woman is an example of what I don't want you to become, she's cold and so far up her own ass. I may be a ruthless bastard Donna, but I know how to treat my friends but she's gone too far this time...arrogant bitch." He twisted the top off his water as he fumed. "That job as turned her in a bitter old bag and she's no longer my friend. I just don't get where she gets off and before you say it, it's got nothing to do with the fact that she's a woman."

She shrugged "I didn't think it did, do you think you're the only one that sees the change in her, but Josh she has to stamp her authority."

"Fine, but I don't even work for her Donna and even if I did she deserves a slap for what she said."

"What did she say?"

He shakes his head and takes a long drink, when he's almost finished the bottle he takes a deep breath. "She said...Stop trying to lay Donna and come back and do your job." He finishes the bottle throwing it in the bin. "That's it I'm done with her." The phone rings again he turns and looks at it, his shoulders tense up. Donna jumps off the table and walks behind him kissing his shoulder.

"Let me handle this Joshua."

She picks up the phone while Josh lies back on the bed, closing his eyes. She hits the button. "Yes...thank you." She lies on the bed sideways resting her head on his stomach. "Hello CJ...no he's busy...well he's lying on the bed naked, pretending you're a bug so he can step on you...no you can't talk to him...I don't care what you have to say...He's a big boy, if he wanted to talk to you he would...nope...five days...he's going to be too busy to call you...you see, he's going to be 'laying' me every second of it. Bye Miss Cregg and we BOTH want an apology." She closed the call dropping the phone on the floor. "She needs to get laid I know that."

Josh chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "How about a shower baby, then a nice moonlight walk on the beach." She gave him a surprised look. "What, I'm bringing the woo." she laughed and jumped up holding out her hand.

"Come on Woo man, you can wash my back." He grabbed her hand scrambling off the bed then wrapping his arms around her, they walk to the bathroom as one with Josh plastered to her back.

Once they reached the bathroom she turned on the water but turned the shower off letting the tub fill, he glanced at the tub. "I thought we were having a shower?" He carried on nibbling her ear not caring.

She poured in some bubble bath as she tried to stay on her feet with Josh stimulating her ear and neck. "I have one or two fantasies involving you Joshua and this is one of them."

He lifts his head and turned hers so he could see her face. "One or two?" She blushes a little and nods he kisses her lips. "I have about a thousand Donnatella, I might even have them written down somewhere at home." She gives him a huge smile; he gives her a frustrated look and mock huffs. "Now if I thought it was going to be one of THOSE weeks, we could have stayed in Washington with my whips and chins, because you know I have mirrors on my bedroom ceiling." He gives her a cheeky grin she rolls her eyes at him and slaps his butt. "I have to tell you Miss Moss, pain does very little for me but if you want to give it a try?"

"Shut up." She laughs at his antics elbowing him in the side, he smirks as she turns the water off. He grips the bottom of her T shirt pulling it up and over her head. "Jump in Joshua." He steps in first, leaning back with a sigh then hold his hand helping her in she sits between his legs and leans back into his chest he wraps his arm around her pulling her close she relaxes against him letting out a big sigh he moves her hair so he can kiss her shoulder and neck. "So this list?"

He chuckles into her neck. "I don't have a list but I have several fantasies about what I wanted to do with you." She turns her head and raises her eyebrow he smiles and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Well I would have to go back a long way for the first one, it's not dirty of anything but I always wanted to do it. The first time you fell asleep in my shoulder during President Bartlett's first campaign I wanted to kiss you just once and touch your cheek while you and the rest slept. I just liked to watch you...it sounds a little creepy now that I say it out loud." He laughs as does she but she shakes her head turning a little and kisses him softly.

"No, it sound sweet my love." He grins. "I have one similar; I always wanted to run my fingers through your hair during the first campaign. I remember there was one time we were eating dinner with Sam, Toby and CJ, you were going on one of your rants and your hair was everywhere with you running your fingers through it, anyway I lifted my hand to smooth it down but Sam saw me and gave me a look, so I slapped your head instead and stole your food. You just looked at he with confusion then shrugged your shoulder and stole my food, that when the whole food thing started."

"I remember that." He laughed running his hands over her stomach. "I remember we were at this place in Florida and there was a salad bar. Sam and I were getting something to eat when I noticed ALL the food on my plate was your kind of food and you were not even there. Sam looked at me and to my plate with a smirk; I just shrugged and walked away shaking my head in confusion."

"Where was I?"

"You had gone home a few days earlier." Her shoulders tensed a little, he kissed her cheek. "It's over baby, you did nothing wrong, it's not an issue anymore." She sighed and nodded her head. "When I said I missed you earlier I may have understated how much, I know now that I loved you then."

"I think it was when I came back for me, I did miss you when I left but when I came back I had this feeling of belonging and I only felt it when you were near, which was most of the time." She kissed his palm and played with his fingers while he kissed her neck. "I remember the first time I saw you in just your boxers."

He barked out a laugh at her comment. "What?"

She chuckled. "You were getting ready and I just burst into your room, you screeched my name grabbing a shirt, I was so embarrassed but I just shrugged and sat on your bed reading your messages to you. I thought you were going to faint right there and then, it was so funny your face was hysterical."

"Yeah I remember, after that it became the norm for you to be in my room as I was getting dressed. I wish I could have run into your room while you were getting dressed that would have made my day or year." She laughed and turned on the water with her toe. "So when did you decide it was never going to happen?"

"What?"

"You know US"?

She shrugged "I never thought it was NEVER going to happen Josh, but after a while I accepted the fact that there would never be a WE as long as I worked for you, the press would have had a field day tearing us both to shreds."

"Yeah I know but I couldn't have you working away from me Donna we were a good team. I don't regret a moment of it but I do wish sometimes that we did things differently." She turned the water off and relaxed against him again.

"It worked out in the end and we're stronger than ever. We've been through so much Josh and we love each other more because of it." He lifted her head to his kissing her soundly, she turned to her side wrapping her arm around his neck sinking into the kiss, he pulled back after a while kissing her a few times squeezing her against him.

"Lets start a new, we can think about the last 9 years as getting to know each other, good and bad but now where starting a new chapter. Nothing we have done in the past can be changed so we start again as best friends, co-worker and most important lovers."

She smiled and kissed him on the nose "Deal no more fighting about the past I don't like it...maybe I was wrong about 'the talk'"

"No baby, we needed to clear a few things up, I hate fighting with you but we had some baggage." He turned her around so she had her back to him again and sat her up, he picked the soap up and lathered it in his hand, he rubbed his hands over her back the shoulders she lets her head fall forward with a moan. "It's is new but...not...does that sound weird?"

She shakes her head "No, I have never felt more relaxed and happy Joshua. I have an idea, how about we just stay here forever?"

He chuckles as he grabs the sponge washing the soap away. "Baby do you have any idea how much this place costs, so if you don't want to sell your beautiful body in the beach I don't see that happening...nice thought though."

"I thought so." He pulls her back to him laying her head on his shoulder and lathers up his hands again. "I could just keep you as my personal slave." He rubs his hands over her breasts and neck.

"A slave to Donnatella Moss that's a great way to live, I'll service your every need from packing your lunch to having sex with you any place you desire." She moans as he plays with her nipples "Of course I don't come cheap you know, you'd have to sell all your shoes to keep me."

She chuckles "It doesn't matter then because I'm keeping my shoes pumpkin patch." He moved his hand lower and under the water feeling her curls then slipping a finger between her folds rubbing her lightly. "Oh maybe...not." He chuckles and kisses her neck.

"I thought I could change your mind baby." He pushes one finger into her while his other hand plays with her breasts. "God Donna, you have no idea how many times I have wanted to do this, my hand all over you, watching you, feeling you." He slips two fingers into her she pants throwing her arms up and wrapping them around his neck. "You're so beautiful my Donnatella." He rubs her clit with his other hand while he pumps into her with three fingers she bucks her hips to his hand.

"Oh Joshua...you can be...my slave...any day." He chuckles as he up his speed.

"I already am and have been for a very long time." She grips his hair and turns her face to him kissing as she comes. She screams in to his mouth and shudders against him. He removes his fingers but circles his fingers around her clit making her shudder again. she pulls away panting harshly laying her head on his shoulder he wraps his arms around her holding her close he closes his eyes resting his chin to her neck.

"I have to tell you something, Donna." she opens her eyes as his most serious tone, she tries to move but he holds her still. "Please just say were you are?" she nods and leans back.

"Ok Josh...I'm not going anywhere." she knows this tone; it's the one that he uses when he's worried. She lifts his hand and kisses it. He takes a deep breath and relaxes as he feels her lips on his hand she links their fingers together giving him time to complete his thoughts.

After a few minutes he sighs. "I'm in trouble." She keeps silent knowing to let him speak without interruption. "I need help only a shrink can provide, I'm so exhausted...I feels loads better now that we're ok...but I'm so screwed up about Leo and the enormity that's my job. Running the campaign was gruelling but this is worse...I'm getting to the point where I just don't want to do it anymore. I feel old and sick to death of the whole party, I'm forgetting why I love the White House and politics. Leo's gone, I can hardly speak to CJ, Toby's going to prison Sam's back but he's hardly happy about it, you're going to be the First Lady's Chief of Staff and I'm so proud of you for that, I couldn't be more thrilled for you but you're not working with me anymore but that's okay because we get to have this, which in my opinion is so much better." He kisses her cheek, she grips his hand urging for him to continue. "You need to know what you're getting into with me, I'm damaged Donna but not beyond help but before we left I was heading that way. I called Stanley he's coming to see me when we get back...he's a little worried. I don't want you to worry baby it's not like last time I'm not smashing windows or freaking out about light and music but I am sick of Washington, The White House and my job. The President Elect is pissing me off to no end, he's going to be a great President but he doesn't understand how things work in that town and I can't make him see that he's wrong because I don't care anymore. The way I feel at the moment I'm no good to him or the party. I miss Leo he'd normally just smacks me on the head and talk me through it but he's gone and I've had no time to grieve for him, hell I've hardly grieved for my dad. I need a rest I almost hit Otto before we left and it was my fault the kid was doing what I asked but I forgot and screamed at him like a nut job. Stanley said I should leave the transition to someone else and get ready for the White House and I'm thinking he's right."

She unwrapped his arms around her and stood up. "We're going for a walk, come on." She stepped out and grabbed a towel handing it to him as he got out. "Everything will be fine honey let's just get some air." They dried and got dresses.

She took his hand as they headed out the hotel and on to the beach, they walked a little while then wrapped her arm around his waist he put his arm over her shoulder she hugged him close. "Okay let's get US out of the way first, you're my best friend, boyfriend, lover, significant other, life partner, whatever, I'll take you even if you were in the nut house. There's nothing, and I'm serous her Joshua Lyman NOTHING that could drive me away, I've waited a long time for you and I'm not giving you up because you need to talk to a professional for help, you got me?" He gives her a small smile and kisses her head.

"I got you."

"Good, ok next...even though you didn't say it I get the feeling you think CJ, Toby and Sam were your fault." When he didn't say anything she got her answer. She rolled her eyes to the sky. "CJ is a woman of her own making Josh you're in no way to blame for her becoming the way she is. She took the whole Chief thing too far and forgot who her friends are and you of all people know you need them in Washington, she a grown woman with a mind of her own. Now Toby, he's to blame for his own life he had no right having a go at you for leaving when he's the one that leaked classified information and brought the White House to its knees, he can waffle on about Santos all he likes, but at the end of the day you're the one that got a dark horse to the steps of the Capital building while he's drinking and mopping around his apartment feeling sorry for himself because of a mistake HE made not you. And Sam if he didn't want to come back Josh he wouldn't, he's a grown man with a mind of his own, he's the one that has loved you as a brother for twenty years and will always be on your side. He'll tell you if you've crossed a line but do it still as your friend he won't stop speaking to you because he doesn't agree with you like Toby and he won't ignore you like CJ. They are our friends but let then come to you, Joshua, let them decide if they can live without your friendship and if not then it's their loss. You're a good man Joshua and you care about your friends but let them care about you for a while you deserve it." He nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"Okay, Leo." He lets out a controlled sob she gripped his hand that was hanging over her shoulder. "He was having a great time honey and he was happy, much happier than he was at the White House. He was excited and full of hope for you, he was proud of you. I used to watch him as he watched you strut around barking orders at everyone there was a light in his eyes and a smile on his face, it was pride Josh. He knew what he was doing when he joined the ticket and he did it with enthusiasm I've never seen before. I remember seeing him on the stage with Santos he was alive and that smile." She smiled up at Josh who gave her a small smile back. "Again he was a grown man who did what he wanted to do and died doing what he loved. Would it make your job easier if he were here? Yes, but I know you can do it and so did Leo, if you need anyone to talk to you've got me or President Bartlett on the other end of the phone and you know him Josh he'll give you advice even if you don't want it." He laughed at that while he wiped his eyes. "There is nothing Leo would like more than to see you in that office, you know he wanted you to go and get your man that's why he promoted CJ so you could do that and you have Josh."

"Next we have President Elect Santos, All you guys need to do is take a few hours out of your day and talk to each other, your both good men wanting to do the right thing, he knows more about International policy, you know more about national and state policy. He's worried about next year when you're worried about tomorrow, he's worried about making friends and not pissing people off your not because you know that setting up a new government is going to get you more enemies than friends. If you want to leave the transition to someone else that's up to you but I know you Josh and it will drive you batty if you're stuck with Senator Long as your finance adviser, the man that couldn't balance a check book." He barked with laughter and agreed with a nod. "Maybe you could pick the positions you want to fill yourself and leave the rest for Berryhill to sort out?. Then you might only work 10 hours a day instead of 20...you could make love to me for the other 14."She grinned at him he kissed her chuckling.

"That a great plan." She stopped and pulled him down to take a seat between her legs as she leaned against a large rock, she wrapped her arms around him laying her chin on his shoulder. "I know you're tired pumpkin patch and I don't blame you for that, you've done an amazing job with very little help from your own party. When we were pushing for President Bartlett you had CJ, Leo, Toby, Sam and me, you had no-one this time to take some of the heat. It's no surprise your sick of it all anyone would be My Love. You are stronger than anyone I know; you have a brilliant brain and a huge heart, so what you need a little help from Stanley, I think we all do. Talk to him Joshua tell him what you told me." She kissed his cheek as he let out a huge sigh. "I know what his advice will be." He turned his head and raised his eyebrows. She chuckled "More love making with your girlfriend." He laughed and kissed her lips playfully.

"I'll take that cure any day." He deepened the kiss as she ran her hands under his shirt, he shuddered and pulled away. "Baby, is one of your fantasies making love on a beach at 3 in the morning?"

"It wasn't but it is now." He jumped up and held out his hand for her.

"We'll do just that and we'll bring a blanket with us." She moaned and took his hand he wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, the sand will get in places only I'm allowed."

"Good point." They headed back for the hotel with their arms around each other.

"I don't know about calling you my girlfriend it sounds..."

"Teenager-ish?"

"Okay first off that's not a word and second I was thinking it to small, okay so you are my girlfriend but it's more than that."

"Partner?"

He thinks about it and shrugs. "Yeah okay Partner, but more."

"Better half?" She grinned as he gives her a mock insulted look.

"Hello my names Josh Lyman and this is my better half Donna Moss?"

She laughs and nodes her head. "I like it."

"Well yeah, you would being the better half and all, Hello I'm Josh Lyman and this is Donna Moss my partner...okay that's better I suppose."

"How about, hello I'm Donna and this is Josh my sex slave?"

He rolls his eyes. "It's all about sex with you. No, how about I'm Josh this is Donna my future?" She stops and pushes him to the ground he landed with a thud then opens his eyes to see Donna jumping on him. "Don..." The rest was cut off by Donna and her lips as they attacked him, he pulled away. "Donna..." she stopped him again by slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you say another word, Joshua." She removed her hand and kissed him quickly then jumped up leaving him on the ground. "Race you." She sprinted away heading for the hotel he watched her for a few second then sprinted after her as she screamed looking back.

"You better run." He grinned as she pelted for the lobby of the hotel, she ran in past the reception desk giving the night clerk a smile. He smiles back then saw Josh closing in on her, she slammed the button for the lift jumping up and down then she saw Josh running through the doors she gave a little scream, the guys at reception laughed at them. "Mr Lyman?" Josh stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" The guy watched as Donna cheered when the lift came then she smiled at him.

"Thank you" She ran into the lift pressing for their floor as Josh watched.

"Hey" The clerk laughed and shrugged

"Sorry Sir" Josh ran for the lift just as the doors were closing.

Josh smiled and headed for the stairs taking two at a time, he stormed out at their floor to see Donna slipping the card in the lock glancing at the lift.

"Donnatella Moss" She jumps as he stomped towards her, she squeaked then pulled the card out pushing the door open he grabbed her waist spinning her around clamping his mouth to hers. He kicked the door closed and pinned her against it, his whole body leaned against hers as he grinded against her with passion. "God, I want you." She pulled his shirt apart the buttons dropped to the floor she pulled it over his shoulders. He pulled it off, throwing it to the other side of the room. She pulled his shorts down taking his boxers with them. He reached under her short skirt ripping her panties off, then slammed her back against the door and quickly tested her making sure she was ready, his fingers pulled away soaking wet, he licked them and growled kicking his shorts away. He pulled her T shirt off revealing her bra; he unfastened it sending it to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and plunged all the way into her. He attacked her lips as he held her up by her legs then pulled most of the way out slamming back into. They moaned in to each other mouths then their body's took over, they broke the kiss, Donna's head fell back to the door as Josh pounded into her with speed he didn't know he possessed, he licked her neck and bit into her shoulder knowing he'd leave a mark.

She gripped his hair. "Harder, Josh." He did as she demanded banging her into the door as he panted into her neck. She pulled his head back finding his mouth where she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, he came at the same time, his loud moans also covered by her lips he thrust in twice more until he was finished. They carried on kissing as Josh let her legs go and pulled out of her they rested against the door not letting each other's lips go for a second both breathing through their noses not wanting to break to connection. He ran his hands down her back until he found the zip for her skirt, he pulled it down and pushed it off her hips. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her way from the door and guiding her to the bed where they fell in a big heap. She reached down not breaking the kiss and pulled the sheet from the bottom of the bed over them, they laid on their sides making out just touching and feeling everywhere, finally after what felt like hours they pulled their lips away panting harshly and smiling.

"I love you, Josh."

"I love you too, Donna." He ran the back of his hand over her cheek. "Thank you for what you said on the beach, baby."

She smiled and kissed him again "Anytime, my love." He pulled her over to lie on his chest, she entwined their legs and sighed, he ran his fingers through her hair as he closed his eyes feeling relaxed for the first time in a very long time, he kissed her head wrapping his arms around her falling to sleep.

CHAPTER SIX COMING SOON, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. LOAD'S OF YOU CLICKED ON FAVOURET AND REVIEWED, I THANK YOU ALL.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna woke up to a ringing phone; she moaned and looked over to the nightstand to see it was past 11 in the morning. She noticed the phone wasn't on the stand and remembered she dropped it on the floor the night before, as she leaned over the bed, Josh tried to pull her back in his sleep. She finally felt the phone placing it to her ear as she snuggled back into him. "Hello...No could you please take massages for all calls, we'll collect them later...Thank you...Yes breakfast...two full English breakfasts with coffee please...could you make if for an hour?...thank you...bye." She placed the phone on the nightstand.

"Morning, baby." Josh mumbled into her ear, she turned around in his arms.

"Morning, My love, you feeling ok?"

He opened his eyes smiling at her. "Never better, you?"

"Me too, breakfast will be here in about an hour."

He closed his eyes. "Ok, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I thought we could lie on the beach and do nothing?"

He smiles. "I love that idea." He opens his eyes and kisses her then rolls out of bed. "Do you want to shower with me?"

She untangles the sheets from her legs beating him to the bathroom.

After their shower Donna cleaned up the room picking up their destroyed clothes from the night before, she picked up her underwear with a sigh. "Joshua, these were my best pair."

He stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Hu?" She held them up for him to see. "Sorry...come to think about I'm not, they had to come off baby, anyway I like the pink ones better." He gives her a smirk then disappears again.

She follows him. "The pink ones?"

He grins at her through the mirror. "Yeah, your Hello Kitty ones." He chuckles at her surprised face. "Their cute."

She throws her expensive black silk panties at his head. "They were at set you know." She turned him around taking the shaving cream off him. "Let me?"

He smiled and handed his razor over to her. "Ok" He sits on the sink unit, she moves between his legs with a smile. "You haven't done this in seven years; it used to be the highlight of my day." She put some gel on her palm then lathered it up, softly applying it to his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Of course I couldn't do that."

She smirked as she rinsed her hands under the tap then picking up the razor. "Do you trust me?"

"Silly question, baby." He ran his hands under her shirt feeling her skin. "I trust my more than anyone."

She carefully started shaving him. "I used to love doing this too, it was therapeutic. And you were silent for a while." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes at her. "I could say anything and you couldn't move in case I cut you...by the way CJ called again." He narrowed his eyes but kept silent. "I told the front desk to take massages from her and not to ring the room anymore." He smiled a little but Donna could see the gratitude in his eyes. "It's up to you if you want to call her back or leave it until we get home, personally I'm leaving it, make her think about it for a while maybe Danny can talk some sense into her." She rinsed of the razor and turned his head a little. "When we get back how do you feel about taking a few more days off? We could go and see Toby check in with Andy and the kids, meet Sam for lunch with his new fiancé; you know couple things we won't have time to do that kind of thing once we're back at work." She wet a face cloth and wiped his face clean then kissed his lips to say that she's finished.

"Thank you baby and yeah a few more days off sound good and I need time with Stanley as well, I would rather not do that at the transition office, what about Mrs. Santos?"

"I'll go and see her when we get back, she'll be fine, I talked to her about us before I left she knows we need time together and she's a romantic as heart."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing she didn't already know, it seems everyone had their own story about us but they can't decided which ones are true or not. She did ask me about you throwing snowballs at my window and if it was true I smacked, Amy."

He gave her a mock suspicious look. "Did you smack Amy?"

She kissed him then pulled the plug out. "If I smacked Amy Gardener there would still be a hand print on her face Joshua." She rinsed the sink as he laughed at her.

"Feisty Donnatella I like her she's...feisty."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Like?"

"No not like, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love with a cherry on top." She laughed as he pulled her into his arms kissing the life out of her until there was a knock at the door. "Send them away please"?

"No, food Joshua we haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and I'm hungry." She pulled herself from his arms heading for the door.

"Please tell me I can have coffee today?" He whines as he follows her, she opens the door to the young man that interrupted there fight yesterday.

"Afternoon Mrs Lyman." He wheeled the trolley in.

"Hi...sorry I don't know your name?"

"Steve Ma'am."

"Thank you Steve, I'm Donna and that's Josh." She points to Josh over her shoulder.

"Hello, Sir."

"Hi...do I smell coffee?"

Steve laughs at the longing look on his face. "Yes Sir, a full pot."

"Josh, tip the man." She pulled the lids off the plates and stole his bacon.

He rolled his eyes and looked around for his wallet "Where..."

She bit into his bacon. "On the nightstand."

"Thank you and stop eating my breakfast."

"It's bacon and you're Jewish so it's mine." She winked at Steve who smiled at her.

Josh grumbled as he picked up his wallet. "May as well be married the way you treat me."

Steve's smile dropped. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Married, I hope I didn't offend you?"

Donna waved a piece of bacon at him. "No, not at all, we're used to it. Besides I feel like his wife most days."

Josh handed a note to Steve. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

She smirked and picked up the plates walking to the balcony. "Nothing Pumpkin Patch, thank you Steve."

Steve laughed and headed for the door. "Thank you ma'am, Sir."

Josh closed the door behind him and picked up the coffee and cups following her to the balcony where they say down for breakfast. "There's something I want to say to you."

"Okay." He said as he poured their coffee.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour these past few weeks, running hot and cold on you I was confused and not sure where I stood. I think I was trying to protect myself in case we didn't work out, anyway I just needed to say sorry."

"I thought we decided that was the past?"

"We did but I wanted you to know that was then and this is now, It won't happen again."

"Don't give it another thought baby, I would say I forgive you but there's nothing to forgive we were both a little lost."

She put her toast on his plate. "You need more wheat in your diet and thank you."

He looked at the brown toasted bread on his plate with a huff as she stole a sausage.

The next morning he woke to something different, he knew within a second it was because Donna wasn't in bed with him. Even thought it had only been two nights be still noticed if she wasn't near and he didn't like it. "Donna?" He called as he sat up and looked around the room. It was still dark so he squinted at the clock on the bedside table. "Donnatella, it's early, are you here?" He called out again as he pulled the covers back and got out of bed. He rubbed his face trying to wake up and headed for the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and splashing some cold water on his face he threw on some shorts and headed for the door.

He checked the bar, the gym, the sauna and the restaurant, finally giving up he headed back to the room. He was starting to get a little worried after almost an hour went by and the sun was beginning to rise. He walked to the balcony and looked over the beach. His eyes stopped on a figure. "I'm an idiot." He groaned shaking his head.

He walked out of the hotel, onto the beach then stopped and thought to himself. 'Maybe I've screwed up already?' He shook his head. 'Don't be stupid, she's entitled to some time alone without you hovering' He chastised. 'Yeah but she does think you are annoying 'mint choc ice cream' comes to mind'. He turned to go back to the hotel but stopped. 'Wait, maybe this isn't about me? Maybe I haven't done anything wrong? He scoffed to himself. 'Yeah, that'll be the day.'

"Josh?"

He spun around at her voice. "Oh, Hi." He mumbled and thumbed back to the hotel. "Sorry, I'll just go."

She gave him a confused look. "Why?"

He took a few steps back and rambled. "I didn't mean to bug you, I was just worried. But you're fine, obviously, so I'll just leave you alone and not bother you anymore."

"Joshua, have been drinking?" She asked with a smirk.

"No. I'll just go back to our room, I'll order breakfast. Or you know if you want to, I could eat in the restaurant because I know I can be annoying at times and..."

"JOSH." She shouted to stop him saying these things. "What the Hell? Joshua, what are you talking about?"

He could tell she was annoyed with him but he didn't know if that was before he stepped on the beach or after. "Mmm." He scratched his head looking a little lost. "I don't really know anymore." He admitted looking at her with a wince.

She moved to him and took his hands. "Okay, you've gone off the reservation and back to crazy town. What's going on?"

He looked at their hands and let his shoulders fall. "Nothing, I just couldn't find you and I got worried but then I saw you here so I thought I would see if you were okay, then I remembered that ice cream thing and I realised I was intruding again and you might like some time to yourself that's all, it's not a big thing. I just didn't know if I'd done something and my mind got a little crazy and I panicked." He said it all in one breath leaving him gasping a little.

"Josh, Josh, Josh, Joshua, Josh." She chuckled as she shook her head. "I just woke up and decided to go for a walk on the beach. You haven't done anything wrong and even if you did, don't you think I would tell you?"

"Err." He thought about it. "I guess, but sometimes I do stuff and you hate me for days until I realise what I've done or you hit me with a big stick."

She cupped his face and gave him a loving smile. "My Love, that was when I was your assistant and I had the time and the energy to mock you and cause you pain. Now I'm you're better half and I will tell you when you've said something or done something or been...well you." She grinned.

He snorted and relaxed. "Thanks."

She laughed out loud, hugged him whispered in his ear. "You are not a bother, you are not intruding and you are not like any kind of ice cream. I don't want to be by myself and if you had been awake, Joshua I'd have had my wicked way with you."

"You should've woken me." He moaned in disappointment.

She chuckled and kissed his neck. "You need sleep more than you need sex."

"Don't be insane." He squeaked at the thought.

She pulled back and gave him a huge smile as her eyes danced in amusement. "I've turned you into an addict."

"Hell, Yeah." He grinned back. "I love this addiction."

"I can tell." She rubbed her hip against his feeling his addiction.

"Stop that or you'll find yourself naked in a moment."

"I'm okay with that."

"Donna." He gripped her hips and stepped back a little. "Tell me what you were thinking about down here?"

She sighed. "Well...I'm having doubts about my new job."

"Why?" He asked

"I don't know if I can do it."

Josh blinked a few times and scrunched up his forehead. "Donna there isn't a doubt in my mind that you can do this."

"But Josh, I don't have a degree and I'm not qualified in any way."

"Okay." He pulled back and took her hands. "Baby you didn't have a degree when you worked for me and I know being Helen's chief of staff is going to be different. But hell Donna, You are the smartest women I have ever met and I know Abbey Bartlett." He took a breath and looked into her eyes. "You can do this and anything else you want Donnatella Moss, but do it for you. Forget trying to impress anyone, forget the degree, not having it hasn't hurt you and I don't think it will. Helen likes you and damn it Donna she should. You know the White House, you know the Hill, you know every single Senator, Congressman, republican and Democrat. You know how that town works and you can do this job because of those things. You are not the girl that walked into my office all those years ago; you are a strong confident, determent and brilliant women." He cupped her face and moved closer until his lips grazed hers. "Do this your way, forget Amy and the others before her, forget Abbey Bartlett and how she did things, this is your time to show Washington who you are. You will be The First Ladies Chief of Staff and you will do it with grace and honour, because that is who you are." He softly kissed her forehead.

She was so moved by his pep talk she tackled him to the ground and hugged the life out of him while she kissed all over his face making him laugh and roll them into the water.

Two wonderful days later Josh lay on the beach reading a book Donna got him, he twisted his face as the title 'Harry potter' but he said he would try and read it for her. Now he was on the second book in the series and was reluctant to put it down. Donna went shopping leaving him to Harry and the wizards fighting it out while he got some colour he desperately needed.

"Don't trust him Harry." He turned the page. "You're a wizard for crying out loud kick his ass." Donna sneaked up to him taking a picture from the camera she bought a few days earlier, they'd got some very nice shots of each other and them together by asking people as they walked by. She chuckled as he mumbled to himself about Harry and his lack of back bone and not turning everyone evil in frogs or bats. She put her bags down and sat on the sun bed beside him, she picked the sun tan lotion up and put some on her hands then straddled him, and he jumped as he felt her weight on his backside. "Jesus baby, worn a guy next time." She chuckled as she rubbed the lotion in his back and shoulders; he folded the page over so he wouldn't loss his place.

"How's Harry doing?"

"Getting his ass kicked, I would have beat them with my flying broom by now, how was shopping?"

She laughed as she applied more lotion. "Good I got you a gift for your office at home." She wiped her hand on his towel and reached into one of her shopping bags, he leaned up on his elbows as she passed him a plastic bag.

"Why my home office?"

"You'll see when you open it." He pulled out a Hello Kitty note pad and matching pencil, he laughed his ass off and slapped her leg for her to get up, then he turned pulling her on top of him wrapping his arms around her after dropping his gift on her sun chair.

"You're a funny lady." He kissed her as he chuckled then pulled away. "I have plans for our last night, do you want to know now or be surprised?"

"A surprise I think...do I need anything?"

"No, well we're going out so you'll need clothes." He smirked and kissed her nose.

"It's a good job I went shopping, I bought a new dress and it was expensive Joshua so you can't rip it off me." She warned with a glare.

"Arr, I love doing that." He pouted.

"I know, which is why I'm going home with half the clothes I came with." She kissed him and stood up pulling off her flowery summer dress leaving her in just a bikini. She grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and lay down on her sun bed.

"Do you want some lotion on?" She giggled as his voice got higher at sight of her.

"Sure" He jumped up and grabbed the bottle starting at her feet he covered her whole body with lotion by the time he was done they both had their minds on something other than the sun.

"I'm going back to my book before I take you on this beach in the middle of the day Donnatella." He lay back down and picked up his book. "Evil woman." She smiled as he opened his book. "Come on Harry kick their ass." He held out his hand for her to take which she did with a sweet smile.

"I love you."

He smiled not taking his eyes of his book. "I love you...now let me finish my book so I can take you to our room and ravish you." She chuckled and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Josh left Donna on the beach asleep, making sure she didn't burn by moving to sun umbrella to cover her, he wrote a note in his Hello Kitty pad for her to read.

Donna woke up to see Josh gone; she smiled as she noticed he had moved the umbrella and a note on his sun bed, she reached over picking it up.

_Donnatella_

_I've ran away with the circus if they have clown's I'll be back in a few hours (because you know how a feel about clowns) relax I'll see you soon_

_Love Joshua XXX_

She laughed at the note remembering his very unhealthy hatred of clowns, she slipped the note in her bag to keep, and she picked up their things and headed for the hotel.

She walked past the reception area, Steve waved her over. "Donna, I have another message for Josh." She rolled her eyes and took the note.

"This woman is pissing me off." She opened message with a huff. "Good god woman get a life." She looked to Steve.

"Please don't tell Josh or we'll have a murder in this hotel before we leave."

"Not after the last one I thought he was going to blow."

"Who was?"

They both jumped at his voice, he kisses Donna on the cheek and smiled at Steve. "What's going on?"

She sighed and handed him the massage.

"CJ?"

"No...well yeah, she got Margaret to call this time." He opened the massage and handed it back to Steve. "Can I use your phone please?"

He pointed to it as Donna sighed again. "Relax baby." He dialled a number and waited. "Hello, this is Josh Lyman could you connect me to the President's office please?" He waited, Steve's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Donna smirked and shrugged. "Hi Debbie it's Josh...I'm good...ye we're having a great time...I'll tell her...is he free for a moment?...thank you...Evening Sir...yes sir we are due back tomorrow but we won't be back at work for a few day after, I'm meeting Stanley...no sir no need to worry, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour...thank you, well CJ has left me over twenty messages since we landed and to be honest I need her off my back...yes Sir she's very aware I'm on vacation...Thank you Sir, give Dr B a kiss for me...No I wasn't attempting to hit on your wife...I swear, anyway Donnatella would kick my ass...yes Sir she's here." He passed to the Donna who slapped his arm. "Hello Mr President...we're having a great time...he's relaxed...not that much Sir...sure I'll look after him...he does look after me Sir...Ok I'll hit him for you...Hard?...ok no blood I understand...Thank you Sir have a good night."

She passed the phone to Steve and hit Josh on the head.

"Shit, what was that for?"

"From the President, he said leave his wife alone."

He rubbed his head and sulked. "Abbey kisses me you know; it's not a one way thing." He nods to Steve as he drags Donna to their room with a couple of bags.

"He wants to see us when we get back"

"Did he say why?"

"Nope but he sounded interested in our vacation"

"Ok"

She presses the button for the lift. "What you got?" She eyed his shopping bags.

"A new shirt and pants for tonight." They get in and press the button for their floor.

"Can I see?"

"Not until tonight, I have a special evening planned, I'm bringing the woo." He grinned as he bounced up and down.

She chuckled. "Ok"

"Hey, I can be romantic Donna."

The doors opened and they headed for their room hand in hand. She slipped the card in the slit and opened the door as she chuckled. He ignored her laughter as he pushed her to the bed dropping his bags in the way. He picked her up throwing her on the bed pinning her down. "I can bring the woo, Miss Moss."

She smiled and kisses his nose. "Oh can you Mr Lyman?"

"Bet your ass I can, you'll be calling me Mr Woo by the end of the night." He rolled off her then closed the balcony doors closing the blinds. "But first I need a nap all this planning has sapped my powers leaving me weak and tired." He pulled of his pants and shirt, kicking of his sandals off then jumped on the bed beside her, she laughed at his antics kissed him and got up.

"I'm going to have a nice hot bath, you recharge your lost powers I'll wake you in a few hours."

He glanced at the clock. "We have to be ready in three hours and I need to run an errand before we can leave, so two hours should be ok."

"Sleep honey." She leaned over and kisses his head, his eyes closed as she did.

Several hours later Josh woke to Donna opening the balcony doors and blinds he stretched letting out a grunt, Donna turned and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Have a nice nap?" She walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"Yes thank you." He leaned up and kissed her lips then glanced at the clock. "Okay, I have to get up I have things to do." He kissed her quickly and ran to the bathroom. "I'm the Woo man tonight." He heard her laughing as he started the shower and pulled off his boxers jumping into the shower.

Ten minutes later he walks out with a towel around his hips freshly shaven and looking slightly brown from the sun. Donna was drying her hair but she turned off the dryer as she watched him pick out some boxers and socks. "_Nice_" She whispered, Josh grinned to himself; he turned around as if he hadn't heard her.

"You say something, baby?" She shook her head with a blush on her face.

"No Josh, nothing." She turned to dryer back on to finish her hair, he shrugged and dropped his towel her mouth fell open but he pretended like he didn't notice, he slipped his boxers on and picked his new shopping bags up, he put his socks in the bag and slipped a pair of shorts on with a t shirt, he waved at her to turn the dryer off.

"I'm getting changed somewhere else, I'll pick you up in about 30 minutes okay?" He kisses her lips and head for the door.

"But Josh..."

"It's a surprise baby, just be ready in a half an hour, I love you." He walked out closing the door behind him; she huffed then smiled wondering what he had planned.

Just over half an hour later there was a knock at the door, she picked up her handbag what matched her stunning black cocktail dress, he hair was left down knowing Josh liked it that way, she quickly slipped on her heels and opened the door with a smile but it dropped when she saw Steve. "Oh hi, I was expecting Josh."

He smiled and nodded. "He asked me to come and get you; he's waiting in the lobby."

She chuckled and closed the door. "He's bringing the Woo, nine years I've known this man he's not a Woo kind of guy."

He smiles and shrugged. "I don't know about that." He presses for the elevator.

"Do you know what he's got planned?"

The door opened and they walked in. "I may do, but it's more than my life's worth to tell you Donna, Sorry."

The door closed she checked her dress and let out a deep breath. "You look beautiful Donna, don't worry."

"I'm a little nervous but I have no idea why, I know him better than anyone but he can still surprise me."

"He loves you and you're going to have a great time tonight, just relax and let him do this for you."

"Yeah okay" She bit her lips as she gripped her purse.

Chapter seven coming soon. Will Josh bring the woo? Or does it end in disaster? Please review, many thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Do you know what he's got planned?"**_

_**The door opened and they walked in. "I may do, but it's more than my life's worth to tell you Donna, Sorry."**_

_**The door closed she checked her dress and let out a deep breath. "You look beautiful Donna, don't worry."**_

"_**I'm a little nervous but I have no idea why, I know him better than anyone but he can still surprise me." **_

"_**He loves you and you're going to have a great time tonight, just relax and let him do this for you."**_

"_**Yeah okay" She bit her lips as she gripped her purse.**_

**Chapter Seven.**

The doors opened, Steve smiled and held out his arm for her to go first. She walked out after giving him a smile then stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Josh was standing in the middle of the lobby wearing a black shirt and pants with new black shoes, he had his haircut and was holding a single red rose, and he smiled at her as she stared at him. They both moved at the same time to each other he stopped and held out the rose. "From the Woo man." She laughed and took the rose then kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and held out his arm for her to take; she put her arm through his. "You look beautiful, Donnatella."

"Not so bad your there, Joshua." He walked her to the exit after saying thank you to Steve, he walked her to a limo, and a man got out the front and opened the back door.

"Miss Moss." He tipped his hat.

"Hi" she smiled at Josh who winked at her. She jumped in the back and scooted along for Josh who got in beside her; the driver closed the door and got in the front. She looked around the limo smiling she eyed to mini bar. "Joshua, this must have cost a fortune."

"It's our first date baby I don't care; do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm ok thanks." He holds her hand and kisses her cheek; the driver started the car and pulled away. "So, where are we going?"

"I've told you it's a surprise, you'll have to wait, don't worry it's not far."

She laid her head on his shoulder he kissed her head and relaxed. "Where the hell did you get your hair cut at this time of night?"

He chuckled. "One of the maids has a sister that cuts hair, I asked Steve and he set it up for me, I got ready in an unoccupied room but I've been planning everything for a few days."

She sighed "It's wonderful Josh, really."

He laughed and gripped her hand. "Donna, we haven't even started yet."

"Still so far you've brought the Woo."

He chuckled. "You're so easy to please; when our anniversary comes up I'll just hire a car to drive us around Washington."

She laughed and nudged him with her arm.

The car pulled to a stop and the driver got out, he opened the back door. Josh got out and held his hand for Donna, she took it with a smile he kissed her hand and nodded to the drive. "Thank you."

"Yes Sir, have a good evening, Miss Moss." He tipped his hat again.

"Thank you." She looked around and gasped at the restaurant that looked over the beach, Josh pulled her to the entrance of what looked like a huge wooden cabin the concierge desk was at the end of a rope line, an older man in a smart expensive suit was waiting at the desk. "Hi, Lyman for two."

The man gave him a huge smile. "Mr Lyman a pleasure to have you here Sir, It's an honour to meet you." He turned to Donna and smiled just as big. "And Miss Moss, I must say the TV does not do you justice, you are a beautiful young lady."

She gave him a shy smile. "Thank you." Josh beamed at her with pride.

"This way please, if you need anything just call for me, my name is Roberto and your server tonight will be Kathleen." He showed them to the large deck that had only one table set for two. "Please." He pulled a chair out for Donna while Josh sat himself, Roberto clicked his fingers and a young man walked out with an ice bucket and two glasses, Roberto showed Josh the bottle. "As you requested Sir?"

"Champagne alright with you Donna?" Josh asked.

She just nodded her head as she stared at him in wonder.

Josh chuckled "That's fine Roberto, thanks."

"Very good, Sir." He opened the bottle he also chuckled at Donna and poured two glasses. "Kathleen will be with you any moment with your menus, enjoy."

"Thank you."

Donna gave him a funny look. "What have you done with my Joshua?" He chuckled and handed her, her glass, picking up his own he clinked them together.

"Too us, baby"

"Too us my love." They drank Donna almost chocked. "Boy, that's good stuff."

Josh filled their glasses up with a laugh. "I called President Bartlett back this evening, he wants us to have dinner with him and Abby when we get back."

She was about to answer when Kathleen approached. "Good evening I'm Kathleen I'll be your server this evening." She handed them both a menu with a smile. "I'll give you a few moments to look over the menu, but may I recommend the Salmon it's beautiful and I'd kill for the chefs chocolate cake?"

"Thank you Kathleen, I'm Josh and this is my better half Donna." Donna laughed as she looked over the menu. "What?"

Donna smiled at him. "Better half?"

He shrugged. "Okay, Kathleen that's Donna and I'm Josh HER better half." Kathleen laughed as she went to turn away.

"I'll give you a moment to sort this out Sir."

Donna chuckled as she sipped her Champagne. "So, you were saying?"

"He wants us over for dinner in the residence with Abby, Matt and Helen."

"I don't know Josh." She shook her head. Josh put his hand on the table for her to take she smiled and took it.

"What's up Donna"?

She sighed, "I'm not used to dinner's with them Joshua, you used to all the time with the rest of the senior staff, the last time Dr. Bartlett and I socialised together I in insulted her I was so nervous."

"Baby you're not that person anymore and believe me there was nothing wrong with her. You're going to be Helen's Chief of Staff and they people like anyone else. Do you think for one moment they're not going to tear me to shreds? I mean think about it, Abbey will most likely give me a medical right there at the dinner table. President Bartlett will grill me for all the stupid things I've done over the years and tell Matt and Helen about it with great enthusiasm. I need you there to stick up for me...but then again I can see you joining in. Look you're an intelligent, successful, kind, sweet woman baby, you have nothing to worry about, and they already like you. It's my ass you should be worried about."

She smiles and kisses his palm. "Okay but if I get in trouble you better save me?"

"Always" He turns her hand kissing her fingers.

After the main course they ordered the chocolate cake to share. Josh stood up and held out his hand for Donna to take as the music started. Donna looked into the restaurant to see a man playing the piano. "I wanted to dance with you." He answered her unasked question. she gave him a big smile and stood up Josh pulled her into his arm holding her close she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck laying her head against his. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Josh."

"It's not over yet." His kissed her nose and they moved slowly around the deck, she pulled her head back.

"What else do you have planned?"

"I'm not done bringing the Woo Donnatella, I've waited a long time for our first date and I intend to spoil you rotten."

"You already have, I was never expecting anything like this."

He moved his lips closer. "I want us to remember this night forever Donna." He lightly kissed her lips as he ran his hands up her back. "You are everything I ever wanted." He pecked her lips as she let a tear fall, his kissed it away then rested her against his shoulder while he rocked them back and forth with the music. Kathleen smiled at them as she placed their cake on the table; Josh noticed her and nodded a little then closed his eyes letting out a sigh. "I love you so much."

"I love you more...with or without the Woo...but I like the Woo." She grinned against his neck.

They stayed like that for a few more songs the returned to the table to eat their cake together or feed it to each other. A horn beeped from the beach they both turned to see a beach buggy Josh waved to the driver. "That's us, baby." he waved for Kathleen and motioned for the check.

"Joshua, what's going on?"

He stood up taking out his wallet. "It's my next surprise."

She pointed to the buggy "_On that_?" She almost screeched.

Kathleen came out with the bill as Donna pointed she laughed along with Josh as he handed her his card. "Thank you."

"I'll be right back" He nodded and turned back to Donna who hadn't taken her eyes of the buggy.

"It's fine baby honest."

She looked up at him. "You're sure?"

He took her hand and pulled her up. "I promise."

"Well okay, but if I fall out of that thing I'll kill you."

He laughed and pulled her off the deck, Kathleen met them half way. She handed him his card and receipt, he handed her some money he already had out for her. "Thank you Kathleen, have a good night."

She smiled. "Thank you, you too." She smiled at Donna who was still looking back at the buggy "Donna, I've been on one their safe."

"You didn't happen to be wearing a long dress and high heels did you?"

She laughed "No, but I promise you, it's safe."

"Joshua, do you remember your first aid." He rolled his eyes and pulled her away from a laughing Kathleen.

Roberto handed Josh a brown envelope. "They are very nice, Sir."

"Thank you Roberto, it was a beautiful meal." He handed Roberto some money.

"No Sir, it was my pleasure, just remember us the next time you're both in Hawaii?"

"Will do." He wrapped his arm around Donna as he walked her to the buggy; she stopped and took her shoes off half way there.

He helped her into the buggy and strapped her in kissing her as he did, he nodded for the driver to go as he laid his arm around her. it wasn't long before Donna was grinning and laughing as they were tossed around as the buggy speeded along the beach. After a good 10 minutes the buggy stopped. "That was fun, can we go again?" She looked around it was almost pitch black except for the moon. "Hey where are we?" Josh unstrapped her and lifted her out the buggy planting her on the sand.

"Wait and see." He looked around to see Steve walking toward them. "Everything set up?"

"All done." He handed Josh an envelope. "Just walk that way." He pointed around a cliff. "You'll see it straight away."

"Thanks for this, Steve."

"Anything for my favourite couple, have a good night."

Josh shook his hand and turned to the driver of the buggy. "Three hours Yes?"

"Yes Sir."

He watched as Steve jumped in the buggy and wrapped his arm around Donna they watched as they drove back the way we came.

"Err Josh..."

"Come with me." He pulled her towards the cliff, they just past the cliff face when they saw the light then two, three and four. Donna gasped again and covered her mouth in shock. There was a huge blanket with lamps around it and a bottle of champagne with a small picnic basket, it was totally secluded. He whispered in her ear. "I wanted to make love to you on a beach and no-one will see us here. I asked Steve and he said every few people know about his part of the beach and no-one would come here at this time of night." He pulled her to the blanket and sat her down she had tears running down her face he pulled her close and rocked her. "Baby its okay, we don't have too, we could just lay here and talk, drink the champagne and relax under the stars." she pulled away and pushed him on his back straddling his hips she sobbed.

"I'm not crying because...I'm upset Joshua...you are so sweet and ...Oh my god did you bring...the Woo." She collapsed on top of him crying her eyes out, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dear lord baby, I thought I'd upset you." She shook her head against his neck and stayed there for a while. Josh was so moved by her being happy he let a few tears fall himself. "I love you baby, every inch of you." He kissed her ear.

"Holy Hell, I didn't think you could surprise me anymore but Josh this is just something else." She lifted her face from his neck and kissed him a passion. "I love you, I love you, I love you."She carried on kissing him with everything she was worth.

He rolled them over and pulled his lips away. "I have another surprise for you." He got off her and picked up the envelop he dropped when she pushed him down. "It's something I want and I hope maybe you'll want it too?"

He handed her the envelope she wiped her eyes then opened it pulling out a few sheets of paper she was silent for a moment. "Josh?" She looked up to him he looked almost terrified.

He cleared his throat. "I called my lawyer two days ago and cashed in one of the trusts my dad left me...I paid for the brownstone in full with it...I had your name added to the deed so it's...our house now." He looked down as he picked at his hand with nervousness. "You don't have to move in yet or...ever if you don't want to...but I was hoping we could...live together...maybe?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "If you don't want too...it's ok...I love you and I want to be with you...I want more...but if it's too soon I understand...I'll wait." He looked up when he heard her crying again. "Donna...is that happy crying or you're an idiot crying?"

"Y...yes" He was unsure what she was saying yes too.

"Yes...what?"

"Yes...happy crying and yes I would love to live...with you."

He clapped his hands. "WOO HOO" He flung his arms in the air she laughed as she wipes her eyes then read the deed again.

"Joshua, are you sure about this? It's the money your dad left you."

He takes the deed away from her hands putting it back in the envelope. "I don't care about the money Donnatella and I don't care about the house if you're not with me, it's our house now. If for some reason we...break up it'll still be our house when we get married it'll be our house too. There is no one else I would even consider doing this with. As I said before you are my future and this is just another step. I want to come home to you every night, I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to be there when you need me after a hard day...I just want you."

She reached and ran her hand over his cheek with a massive smile. "I want all that too My Love, You are the love of my life Joshua, the only man I want, ever. You're my Joshua, my love, my life and we're going to be fine, we have each other forever because I'm not leaving you for anything."

He slowly leaned forward as did she; they kissed then pulled away both a little stunned. "Wow" He nodded in agreement.

He cupped her face with his hand and gave her a cheeky grin. "Baby, am I the Woo man?"

She laughed and pulled his hands away diving on top of him. "Yes Mr Woo man...now make love to me Joshua."

He rolls her over and reaches for the other envelope he dropped. "Wait, I have something else." He sat up pulling her up with him then handed her the envelope. "I had these taken tonight."

She opened the envelope and sighed at the pictures of them dancing. "Oh Josh" He sat beside her with his chin on her shoulder while she flipped through them. "They are perfect." She wiped her eyes as she smiled at them.

"So I was wondering?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to have to throw snowballs at our house go get you to go the balls with me this year?"

Her shoulders shook as she chuckled. "No, I think we can leave out the snowballs...although it was very sweet."

"I try." He took a picture from her hands. "I like this one the most."

"Why?"

"I can see the lust in your eyes for me." He laughed as she slapped the top of his head.

He took all the pictures from her and slipped them back into the envelope putting them to one side. He stood "Now I believe I was going to make love to you." He took her hands pulling her to her feet wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close.

Next chapter we are back to the 'sex' so be warned people. This fan fic is a long one and we do get some drama as well as everyone's views back home, but for now, it is about them. Thanks for the reviews and your very kind words.

Stay safe.


	8. Chapter 8

_**He took all the pictures from her and slipped them back into the envelope putting them to one side he stood "Now I believe I was going to make love to you" he took her hands pulling her to her feet wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close **_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Mmm, I seem to remember something about that." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down to meet her lips in a scorching kiss, he ran his hands up her back finding the little zip pulling it down, he stepped back not leaving her lips letting her strapless dress fall from her body to her feet then crushing her back to him. He deepened the kiss even more moaning in to her mouth she ran her hands from his neck to the front of his shirt opening the buttons. He took his hands from her pulling the shirt off letting it meet her dress on the ground. She opened his pants as he kicks his shoes off, his pants fell to his feet. he kicked them aside as he unclipped her strapless bra throwing it away then pushed her panties down as she did the same to his boxers, they both stood there naked apart from Josh who still had his socks on, he pulled his lips away gasping for breath.

He laid his forehead against hers as they both took a few deep breaths. "I love you Donnatella Moss." He kisses her nose then covers her face with kisses, moving to her ear where he sucks the lob into his mouth, then moves down her neck to her chest taking each nipple softly flicking it with his tongue. He falls to his knees and kissed her stomach. His hands left her for a moment as he pulls off his socks then grip her ass. He nuzzled her centre then reached up taking her hands from his shoulders pulling her to her knees; she's flushed and gasping giving him full control. He lay on his back with his head between her legs and reaches up clamping his mouth to her dripping wet centre.

"Shit...Josh." she falls forward gripping his bent knees, they the only things keeping her up. He grips her hips pulling her down a little as he goes deeper with his tongue; his chin rubs against her clit as he eats her. Her head falls forward and her arms shake. "Love...I can't...please." He takes her clit sucking it and hums, she convulses against his mouth. "FOR THE...LOVE...OF...GOD." He chuckles at her scream. She grips his knees enough to leave bruises as she falls apart above him. He moans as he licks her clean of her juices. "Josh...help me." He takes his hands from her ass to her underarms pulling her straight; he rolls over getting to his knees. She falls against him wrapping her arms around her neck panting in his ear. He kisses her cheek pulling her to him still both on their knees taking a moment. "How the...hell do you...do that to me?"

"I love your taste and your smell they drive me crazy." He sucks her shoulder leaving a mark then licks it "mine" She does the same but leaves a very dark bruise.

"Mine" She kisses his neck then moves to his jaw where she nips and sucks, her hand goes between them and grips his dick, he groans loudly as she pumps it in her hand.

"Turn around for me, baby." She pulls her head back. "Trust me" She doesn't even have to think about it, she turns around so she's facing the ocean, he moves behind her running his hand up and down her back then moves her hair to one side flipping it over her shoulder kissing and licking her neck. "So sweet." He wraps his arm around her waist moving between her legs he takes his dick and rubs her clit from behind she lifts her arm so her fingers runs through his hair. He whispers in her ear. "You like that?"

"Mmm" He chuckles at her answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He moves a little closer. The head enters her but he pulls out and rubs her again. "Can I take you, baby?" She grips his hair and nods. "Open your eyes baby; look at the water and the moon." She does as he asks. He enters her painfully slow, he drops his forehead to her shoulder taking a deep breath. "I was meant to be here with you, Donnatella." He lifts his head kissing her neck. He wraps both arms around her and drives all the way into her, they both gasp with pleasure. Donna grips his hair as her head falls back against his shoulder, he starts to move slowly then grips her hips and grinds into her she turns her head attacking his lips.

"I love...you...Joshua." He stops his movements and attacks her mouth. She moves so he falls out of her and turns around to face him never leaving his lips. "Let me make...love too...you." He grips her hand linking their fingers together. "Let me...show you." He pulls away looking into her eyes, he sees the love she has for him and it makes him gasp, his eyes fill with tears. She cups his cheek with the palm of her hand she sees how overwhelmed he is. "Let it go love." The tears fall from his eyes, she kisses them away softly, he lets out a sob. "It's ok Joshua, I've got you." she kisses his forehead. He grips her hair and collapses against her shoulder. She unlinks their other hand and rubs his back as he breaks down. "We are going to be fine my love, I swear it." He nods against her shoulder, she can feel his tears fall, she tightens her hold on him. "Your dad loved you, Leo loved you, jonnie loved you and they always will, Your mum loves you, I love you Joshua."

"I...Know." He sniffed against her neck.

"We are your family and we're not going anywhere." She kisses his neck. "When we get married we'll have a family of our own, little Lyman's running around causing trouble just like their father."

He pulls his head up; Donna kisses his cheeks wiping his tears away. "You...would marry...me?"

She gives him a huge smile and chuckles. "Yes" He smiles back.

"Well, I'll have to think about it Donnatella." She slaps his arm. The smile drops from his face, he cups her face. "I'm done thinking about it; I would love to be your husband."

"I would love to be your wife." He gives her a confused look.

"Donna, did we just get engaged?" She chuckles

"More a promise for the future, I don't think you can get engaged without a ring, Josh." He shrugs

"Okay, more an engagement before the actual engagement?"

"Yes"

"Sounds good...I'll surprise you."

"I love your surprises pumpkin patch...now I was on a mission." She softly pushed him back onto the blanket until he was lying down. She smiles at him as she hovers over his body with her own. "So Joshua, those fantasies you had about me...was I riding you in any of them?"

His breath caught in his throat. "Shit, Donna." She leaned on one arm not touching him at all as she flipped her hair back.

"So was I?" He nodded his head sharply while he cleared the lump in his throat. "Was it on a beach?"

"Err...no my...off...office desk." She ran the tips of her fingers up the inside of his leg.

"Really...was I naked?" She stopped her movements just before his balls.

"Not all...the time...but most." He shuddered as she ran one finger over his balls

"I see, did I ever ride you on my desk"?

"Shit yeah." she ran her finger up his dick, it twitched. She looked to his face he had his eyes scrunched tight.

"Where else did I ride you Joshua?" She nipped the head of his dick with her fingers his hips launched off the blanket.

"Baby please...I can't think...when you...do that." she rubbed the pre cum that was leaking out with her finger. "My place...your place...Christ baby everywhere." She left his dick and ran her fingers up his chest

"So, me riding you on a beach was never a fantasy?"

His eyes snap open. "It fucking is now" She chuckled at his language and the wide look in his eyes.

"We'll, let's see if I can make that fantasy real." She took her hand from his chest and put it between her legs coating her fingers with her juices.

Josh swallowed hard watching her. "Shit, I'm going to die...before this is over." She raised her fingers to his mouth sweeping them over his lips, he goes to take them in his mouth but she pulls away.

"No...No Mr Lyman this is my ride." He shudders at her words and licks his lips. "I'm in control this time." His head falls back with a thud.

"Joshua Lyman dies while being ridden by his future wife Donnatella Moss...I can see the headline now." She laughs at him as she straddles his thighs.

"I'll save you, my love." He gives her a loving smile.

"Baby, you already have...several times." She blows him a kiss in thanks.

"And you me." She grips the base of his dick and settles over him. "Ready?" He runs his hands up her legs giving her a nod, she takes him in quickly, and he grips her legs arching of the blanket.

"SHIT DONNA." She takes his hands from her legs and grips them. She waits a few seconds then moves quickly.

"Open your eyes Josh." she slams down repeatedly.

He shakes his head. "Baby if...I open my...eyes I'll...last about three seconds."

"Do it...Pumpkin Patch." she changes gears and rocks on him fast and furious. "Joshua."

He gives in and opens his eyes. "You're a goodness." she smiles down at him and lets his hands go but before he can touch her, she collapses on his chest taking his mouth to her. She slows down a little grinding into him; he pulls his lips away gasping. "This...beats any...fantasy." she sucks behind his ear he bucks up and lets out an obscene moan. "Holly hell." After a little while, she sits back up.

"Hold on, my love." she places her hand flat on his chest. He lets his arms fall over his head as he watching her. She winks at him then slams down repeatedly riding him as fast as she can. Her breasts bounce up and down her hair falls over her face, he thrusts up meeting her as if they have been doing to for years. "Josh?"

"Do it...baby." she ups her speed squeezing him with her inner muscles. "THAT'S IT...RIDE ME DONNA." His back leaves the blanket he tries to keep his eyes open watching her. "AHHHHHHH" He let out an almighty roar as he climaxed and set Donna over.

"JOSSSSHHH" Her muscles squeezed him so tight it was painful. She moved again sending another shock wave through her. "O GOD" She collapsed over him, he gasped for air while he wrapped his arms around her back she moved her head a little burying her face into his neck she panted while he kissed her forehead.

They didn't speak for a while just enjoying holding each other Donna, still hadn't moved which he didn't mind one bit in fact he was hardening again inside her, he moved a little just so he wouldn't slip out enjoying the connection.

After another ten minutes, she lifted her head. "Joshua?"

He kissed her lips. "Yes"

"I've decided something?"

"Mmm what?"

"Fantasies are nothing compared to the real thing."

He laughs and nods his head. "I totally agree with you." He looks over to the basket and champagne bucket. "Are you hungry? We have strawberries, cheese and crackers, Caviar the ice has probably melted by now but the champagne should still be cold?"

"Caviar?" She leans up looking at the basket.

"I keep telling you I'm bringing the woo." She smiles and kisses him.

"Yes you are." He pulls out of her with a grown. She watches him crawl to the basket and bringing it back to her, he pulls the blanket from the top and scoots behind her, legs at either side of hers. He drapes the blanket over her legs and waist to cover her modesty as she empties the basket at the side of them. He opens the champagne filling two glasses then wraps his arms around her holding them until she's done laying out the food. She turns and kisses him. "Thank you Josh, this is so sweet." He kisses her back and shrugs.

"I have more planned." She takes her champagne as she looks at him in shock.

"Like what?"

He takes a cracker. "You'll see, the nights not over baby." He pops the cracker into his mouth and winks at her.

"Josh, really this is enough...I mean the Limo, the meal and dancing...and all this." She waves her arms around.

"I said I was going to spoil you and I am Donnatella, we only get a first date once and after waiting for so long we should enjoy it, were on Vacation in Hawaii together...which is a miracle in its self." She looks like she is going to protest so he presses a finger to her mouth. "Donna, I want to show you that I'm not always an idiot. Over the years I know I've done things to hurt you, but I love you and I always have so it's about time I showed you without mixed signals and all that flirting that drove me crazy, please let me do this?"

She sighed "Okay...but please stop taking all the blame...I know you're not an idiot." He smirked at her as she gave him a huge smile. "We'll...okay maybe...just maybe...sometimes." He chuckles as he reaches for another cracker. "This has been the best night of my life...well apart from when you told me you loved me that is."

"The same for me." He kisses her cheek then rested his chin on her shoulder looking out to the ocean. They sat there eating and drinking in silence until Josh pulled away to look at her. "Hey, did you say you wanted my kids?"

"Sure, after we're married."

"Oh, we better got married soon then because I want a little Donnatella." He lay his chin back down and looked out. "She'd be a daddy's girl, long blonde hair with my dimples, she'd be cute as a button, wrapping everyone around her little finger. I'd buy her a pony or a puppy...she'd sit on my lap while a read the paper and when she grows up she'll be President, or a Doctor, she could work in McDonalds I don't care as long as she's happy. I could beat the crap out of her boyfriends if they so much as lay a finger on her until she's thirty...granted I'll be seventy odd by then, but I'll still kick there asses."

"Sure you would Pumpkin patch." She chuckles into her glass.

"I have to call my mum when we get back to our room."

"Is she alright?" Donna turned to face him concerned.

"Yeah she's fine, but I had to call her a few days ago to release some of my dad's estate, even though it was my trust she had to give consent. Anyway I told her what I wanted it for and she almost screamed the house down with happiness, I told her you hadn't said yes yet, but she was confident you would I've never heard her sound so happy."

"That's sweet, I better call my family too, my mother loves you already, and this will make you her favourite."

"All the women love me Donna, the Moss women especially." He fed her a strawberry then licks the juice from her chin then attacks her mouth. "Mmm strawberry Donnatella, nice." He puts some Caviar on his finger. "Let see what Caviar Donnatella tastes like?" He places his finger into her waiting mouth then attacks her lips again. "Nope, nothings better than the real thing." She laughs as he pulls the blanket away and throws her on her back rolling on top of her kissing her with passion as he rubs against her. "Now that's more like it."

All too soon, the buggy came to pick them up. They headed back to the restaurant where the Limo was waiting to take them back to the hotel. Josh dropped the basket off with Steve having a quite word with him, then showed Donna to the bar getting her a drink.

"What about you?"

"I have a couple of things to do, I'll be back in about twenty minutes just wait here for me ok?"

She looked around the bar then shrugged "Okay" He kissed her then waved for the bar man to step away.

"That's Donna, she'll kick anyone's ass who bothers her but keep an eye our will you?" He hands him a 100

"Yes Sir, no problem."

Josh nods and quickly walks out.

Twenty-five minutes later he walks in to see Donna laughing with the barman. "Hi" He gives him a big smile

"Hi honey." she kisses his cheek and wraps her arm around his waist. "This is Carl he's been keeping me entertained, have you showered?"

"How entertained and yes?" She rolls her eyes and finishes her drink.

"Not as entertained as you Joshua, don't worry."

"I should think not." he takes her hand pulling her off the stool. "Night Carl" He growls at him but winks at the same time. Carl smiles nodding back.

"Goodnight Sir, Night Donna."

"Bye and congratulations again on the baby."

"Thank you."

They reach their room, Josh hand the card key to her. "You do the honours." She smirks taking the card.

"I've never know anyone struggle with these cards like you, Joshua." She opens the door and stops at the sight in front of her. "OH Josh" He lays his hands on her waist as she looks around the room.

The whole place is lit up with candle light and rose petals all over the place, she slowly move into the room gasping at her surprise she turns around as Josh closes the door. "You did this?" He takes both her hands not saying anything and pulls her to the bathroom. They walk in and she gasps again, the bathroom is also lit by candles, the bath has bubbles and rose petals in the water. He leads her to the bath and unzips her dress letting it fall to the floor; he unclips her bra and pulls down her panties she steps out of them looking at him in awe, he takes one of her hand guiding her to step in the bath. She follows his lead and leans back in the hot water. she sighs but watches him as he kneels down beside the bath picking up a small jug, then pours some water over her hair, soon he was done, he picked up her Coconut shampoo putting some in the palm of his hand and lathered it up then ran his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp. He rinsed then applied the conditioner repeating the process. He lay her down again and put some soap on a sponge cleaning her whole body. Once he was done, he kissed her brow and stood up leaving her in the bath. A few minutes later he walked back in and handed her a glass of wine then sat back on the floor leaning against the tub just watching her they never said a word to each other there wasn't any need. After a while, she handed him her glass and stood up, he wrapped her in a big towel drying her then softly rubbed her hair until it was just damp. He took her hand leading her into the main room and put a clean towel on the bed he lay her down on her stomach and straddled her hips. Taking a bottle from the nightstand he poured some on his hands then massaged her shoulders. She moaned and groaned as he worked from her shoulders to her toes then rolled her over; she floated over boneless, he chuckled as he applied more oil to his hands. She opened her eyes a little and smiled at him. He started at her shoulders again working down her whole body. When he was finished he pulled her off the bed making her stand, she moaned about it but did it anyway. He rubbed most of the oil off her body throwing the towels on the floor; he kissed her cheek then walked to the closet. Pulling a box out he put it on the bed and opened the lid, he pulled out a beautiful ivory silk nightgown. She covered her mouth as the tears started again; he motioned for her to lift her arms she complied still crying her eyes out. He slipped the nightgown on over her arms and head it flowed down her body just touching to tops of her toes. He pulled out a matching dressing gown putting it on her. He put the box away and hit play on a CD player; he took her hand and pulled her to the balcony. He wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder then wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close. "I love you Donnatella." she choked back a sob burying her face in his neck and squeezed him hard unable to say anything but he understood anyway. "I know you do baby." she nodded as he moved them around the balcony slowing dancing to the music.

Long after the CD had finished they headed back into the room, he took her dressing gown off then pulled back the covers for her to get in, then he made sure all the candles were out and closed the balcony doors. He stripped off getting into bed with her. He pulled her close as she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you, Joshua." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head. "You've taken care of me for years Donnatella, it's about time I did the same, but you're very welcome….sleep baby."

She sighed and kissed his chest. "I love…..you…so…much." He was about it say it back when she let out a little snore, he chuckled closing his eyes.

~Tbc~

The Next chapter should be the last before they head back to Washington. I have most of it written so it shouldn't take too long. I'm trying to post more often.

Please let me know what you think

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Just a note_

_Last week I had time off from work so I decided to have a West Wing day, which turned in two and a half West Wing days. To say I hardly moved off my sofa is an understatement, food and drink was brought to me, I ignored everyone including the phone. _

_Why, you ask?" _

_Because even thought I am English, The West Wing is my all time favourite show. So I put on my slippers, wrapped myself in a blanket and hibernated. Lol. _


	9. Chapter 9

"_**I love…..you…so…much." He was about it say it back, when she let out a little snore, he chuckled closing his eyes. **_

Several hours later, Donna awoke feeling hot; she could feel Josh plastered to her back his arms around her pulling her close. She pushed the covers off her un-wrapped Josh's arm and sat up, she pulled her nightgown off laying it on the nightstand, then layback down. Josh pulled her back half-asleep. He mumbled into her ear. "You okay, baby?"

"I'm hot."

"Damn right you are...beautiful, Donnatella." He kisses her shoulder without opening his eyes. She un-wrapped his arms again, much to his displeasure. "Where you going?" He mumbled.

"I need water." She stretched as she made her way to the fridge. She opened it taking out a bottle. "Water Josh?" She turned to him expecting to see him asleep again but he was leaning up on one elbow watching her. "What?"

He let out a shuddering breath. "Shit, it's a good job I didn't see you naked nine years ago, I'd be dead by now." He fell back onto his pillow covering his face with his arm. "I'm too old to be this horny." he heard her chuckle at him moving closer to the bed, he felt her move the covers off him. "What ye doing?" all of a sudden he felt something freezing cold on his erection. "Fuck" He moved his arm away looking down to see Donnas mouth around his dick, he moaned in delight as her mouth warmed up the water and he felt her swallow and run her tongue over the head. She sucked and swallowed taking him to the root. "God, that's good." He softly ran his hand over her head while she pulled back wrapping her hand around his dick and twisted as she sucked. "I love...your mouth, Donna." She used her other hand to roll his balls, his hips moved off the bed and let out a deep shuddering breath. She continued to jack him off while she licked and sucked. "Baby...I'm close." He pulled on her hair for her to let go but she wouldn't move. "Donna...I'm going..." She redoubled her efforts stroking him faster. "Oh...SHIT...BABY." He gripped her hair as he watched her then she licked the underside of his dick. He convulsed his head snapped back. "Aaarrrrrrdooonnnaaa." She swallowed everything he gave her then licked him clean. He tried to get his breathing under control. "Oh...shit...baby...shit." He released her hair and wiped his face. She crawled up his body kissing as she went; until she reached his lips, she licked them. He opened his mouth letting her in, kissing her deeply he rolled her over pressing her into the mattress. "So" he kissed her quickly. "Good." he took her mouth again as he ran his hands down her sides. "You're magnificent, my Donna." He clamped on her ear then her neck. "I'm never letting you go." He moved down to her breasts as she played with his hair, he kissed both breasts and licked the nipples. "You're mine." he moved down to her stomach licking her skin. "So sweet." he moved between her legs lifting them on over his shoulders. he kneeled up bringing her legs and hips with him his face was over her sex he licked his lips and looked down to her. "I'm hungry" He smashed his face into her sex roughly shoving his tongue into her.

"Oh...Oh...Joshua." her head snapped from side to side her thighs pressed down on his shoulders, he moved his mouth to her clit sucking madly moaning and growling.

"Taste so good baby." he licks her then dives back in. he moves one hand down her body feeling her breast then moves the other to her centre and rubs her clit with his fingers while he shoves his tongue back into her.

"I'm...close...so close." he rubs harder and nips her nipple. "Oh god jjjoosshh." she convulses pressing on his shoulders gripping the bedclothes as she pants. He licks her one last time and kisses her centre and in-side legs. Softly lifts her legs off his shoulders and crawls back up her he kisses all over her face.

"I can't get enough of you." He rolls her limp body on her side and crawls behind her he lifts her leg and enters her. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible he laid his cheek to hers taking a deep breath. "You feel so good, baby." She laid her hand on the side of his face and closed her eyes.

"You make me feel good." she grabs his hand and kisses his palm then nibbles on his fingers. He takes her hand in his and moves them to her breast; he rubs her fingers over her nipple while he watches. He moves his own hand to her other breast copying her movements.

"So hot." He kisses her cheek then takes her hand back licking her fingers, then his own. He places their hands back to her breasts. He groans as he watches her rolling her nipple between her fingers he copy's never taking his eyes off her movements.

"You like?" She asked in a deep sexy voice.

He groans and kisses her ear. "Mmmm" She lifts her hand to his lips again, he sucks three fingers into his mouth she pulls them out and moves her hand down her stomach. She could hear Josh's breath hitch as she mover her hand to her sex. "Oh Christ." He moaned at the sight if her. She circled her fingers slowly and closed her eyes. He leaned up to watch her movements and gulped. "That's one of the sexiest things you've ever done Donnatella." He pulled out and thrust back in hard. "You feel that, that's what you do to me, always have done." he laid his hand over hers following her movements with his fingers. She moves her hand from her and moved it behind her; she moves so he slips out a little and squeezes his dick. He groans and attacks her neck and shoulder, she turns her head so there lips could meet, they deepen the kiss at once biting and nipping each other's lips.

"Take me...hard...Lyman," She gasped into his mouth.

"Lyman?" He questioned.

"Do it" She growled and grips him harder

He gasps and chokes out. "Hard?"

"Hard, now Josh." She demands

"Yes, Ma'am." He growls and pulls out. "All fours Miss Moss." She chuckles at his voice, that had taken on a gravely tone. She jumped up, sticking her ass in the air. He crawled behind her and parts her knees a little more, he slaps her ass making her jump. He laughs, "Sorry but I had too." He kisses her ass cheek, licks the skin then lines up his dick to her core, and slams in. She re-balances her hands as she lets out a squeal. "Baby are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" She looks back at him and smiles.

"I'm fine honey...now hard pumpkin patch." She demanded slapping his leg.

He winks and grips her shoulders. "If you say so." He pulls most of the way out and slams into her then rotates his hips. Her head falls forward unable to keep it up. He slams into her repeatedly, and then moves his position taking her deeper his balls slam against her. All you can hear around the room is panting and skin on skin. He moves his hands from her shoulders after a while to her hips. Her arms go and she falls on her elbows. He pulls her hips back to meet him as he shifts up a gear moving faster and harder. "Baby...this...is going to...be quick" He grinds out.

She gasps and pulls her head up. "I...know" His thrusts become erratic and short, he's worried that he'll finish before her so he wraps his hand around her feeling her sex, she moves her own hand slapping his away.

"Fuck...I have...to...see." He pulls out and flips her over re-entering her in mere seconds. He puts her legs over his shoulders and slams into her; he grabs her hand placing it back to her clit. He watches as she rubs hard. "Oh...baby." he can feel her tightening around him. "That's it...come...Donna." Their eyes meet and they both let themselves go. She tightens around him; he replaces her fingers with his and nips her clit. She scream her head off, but Josh his louder bellowing her name. He lets her legs go and falls on top of her clambering for a lungful of air. "That...was...so...I have...no idea." He heard her chuckle between gasps and rolled off her. "You ...Okay...Baby?"

She didn't say anything just rolled over and kissed the living day lights out of him. She had to pull away as they needed to breathe a little more than normal. "Mmmm." She laid her head on his chest wrapping her leg over his hip and closed her eyes. "I love...this Vacation." He laughs and runs his hand down her sweaty body.

"I don't want to go back." He admitted after they had calmed down. .

She lifts her head. "You really don't do you?"

"No" He closes his eyes taking a deep breath. "I really don't...but I know I have too."

She gets up and straddles his hips running her fingers through his chest hair. She shrugs "No-one say's you have to be chief of Staff Joshua, on-one say's you have to run the transition if you don't want to, no-one says you have to work in the White house, you could do anything you want. I know you can do anything you set your mind to, we have seen it and I have a job because of it. We both know Russell would have lost, we owe you everything, Santos included." She entwined their fingers together. "I'll support you whatever you decide, I'm not going anywhere so if you decide you don't want to be Chief, it won't matter you're still My Love."

He gives her a loving smile. "I could teach, give lectures, consult, or something?"

"As long as you're happy I don't care." She shrugged and nibbled his fingers.

He sighed. "That's a nice thought but I can't leave Matt wants me as Chief...I got him into this."

"Honey, he's a big boy, sure you being beside him would be a huge help. But I want you to do what's best for you for once and if you don't want the job there's no point faking it for 8 years."

He nods a little. "I can't be bothered anymore Donna, I really can't...when we were at the White House it was fun most days, you, Sam, CJ, Toby and Leo. Even the worst days were good because I had a passion for it. When I convinced Matt to run that was fun even without you...it was painful but I knew you were around...anyway I liked it...starting again, you know. I wanted to win and when we did it was a great feeling but Leo...Leo...I don't want to be him Donna. I have no fight left in me...this campaign has taken everything apart from you...I can't lose you again." He kissed her palm and closed his eyes.

"You won't." She said with conviction.

He gave her a small smile and opened his eyes. "I know. I need to talk to Sam and maybe Stanley can help me sort some other things out."

"Give yourself some time Joshua, there is no rush. Like you said, Sam's back he can handle everything for another week or so." she lay down on top of him and kisses his check. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her head.

"Thank you, baby."

"Nothing to thank me for honey, I just want you happy." She kisses his neck and nuzzles in.

"I'm very happy with you."

"I'm one of a kind alright."

He could feel her smile against his neck. "Oh I don't know, I could look around." he yelp when she bit his shoulder. "Okay, Okay one of a kind...evil woman."

She grinned against his shoulder then kissed her bite. "I forgot I spoke to my mum while you were in the bar, she's coming for a visit in a few days."

"Good, she can help me throw out all your single man crap."

He huffed "I don't have crap...hey we need another desk for our office at home."

"Why?"

"Well, it'll be your office too now, we can share."

"Thank you."

"It's your home, Donna."

She sighed, "I like that...I have a home."

"Now all you need is for me to move out and it'll be perfect." He teased.

She laughs and lifts her head kissing his lips. "Take your time to find a place, there's no rush."

He gives her a mock dirty look. "Oh that's nice." He snorted trying to look offended.

She drops her head and laughs into his neck again. "I love you Pumpkin patch you make me laugh like no-one else."

"All you want me for is my humour, the house and the sex? Great, I'm feeling the love."

She carries on laughing making him smile. "I love you for everything, Joshua."

"I want a list for the plane."

"I'll do that; I'll even laminate it so you can stick on the fridge."

"Hey, do you still have some things at CJ's?"

"Just a suit case, I have a key we can pick it up on the way home." She leaned over and turned off the bedside light.

"Home, nice." They both close their eyes and fall asleep.

Josh walked out the bathroom to see Donna still fast asleep. He kisses her forehead then called reception for lunch and orders a taxi for the airport that night. He was about to hang up the phone when he heard Steve taking it away from the guy Josh was talking too. "What's up...did he call just now?... No thank you this message I needed to hear." He sighed and dialled a number. "Sam?...calm down...say that again...ok...wait I'll wake Donna." he put the phone on speaker and kisses her head. "Donnatella wake up." She rolled over and opened her eyes a little.

"Morning honey." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning baby, Sam's on speaker phone, we have a problem."

She sits up rubbing her eyes "Hi, Sam."

"Hey Donna, having a good time?"

She kissed Josh and lean against him. "The best. Sam, did you know Joshua can bring the Woo?"

They could hear Sam chuckling. "He just needed the right woman."

"That's right so...the problem?"

Josh kissed her head. "It seems the Post has a picture of us from last night." She sat up in shock her eyes almost fell out of her head, Josh laughed and shook his head when he realised what she was thinking.

"Relax baby not that kind of picture, we were dancing at the restaurant, and apparently we look in love."

She let out a big sigh and fell back against him. "Idiot, you scared the crap out of me...so, I don't see the problem."

Sam cleared his throat, "The problem is, do you guys want us to comment on your relationship or not?"

"Just go with the standard The White House doesn't comment on the private lives of the staffers."

"Err Donna, you're not White House staff yet."

She huffs and Josh smirks knowing what she meant.

"I know that Sam, but you were a speech writer, word it how you want. But if they must know than yes were in love and they can put it in their pipe and smoke it. I don't care anymore...he's my man and I'm not his assistant anymore...so if I want to parade him all over Washington with a flashing sign that says 'Donna Moss's property' I will. Now I'm going to shower." She went to get out of bed.

"Err, hold on." Josh flips her over on the bed. She giggled as he attacks her lips, he pulls away smiling down at her. "I'm all for being your man Donnatella, but I'm not sure about a sign."

"Tough Joshua, I need to keep the evil women from taking you away from me."

"Yeah that's going to happen" He snorted shaking his head then moved down to her chest. "Do I get to hang a sign on you?" He mumbled as he clamped on to a nipple.

She chuckles and rolls him onto his back. "I don't need a sign pumpkin patch, my smile will say it all."

"What, that I've finally had se..." She slaps him on the head.

"Dirty, Joshua. Now we have 5 more hours in paradise and one of those will be spent in the shower."

She kisses him and moaned into his mouth.

"Err guys?" Donna pulls away when she hears Sam voice.

"Oh, I forgot you were still there Samuel." She sits up; Josh rubs his hands up her body.

She kisses him quickly. "Joshua, hurry up."

"I've had a shower, baby."

"We'll you're having another one, move your ass, bye Sam." She jumps out of bed.

Josh watches her walking naked to the bathroom. "Holy hell...Sam, I have to go."

"WAIT" Sam shouts. "What shall I do about the post?"

"We'll decide when we get back if we want to comment. Just do what you can to make it a none story. I don't want Donna to get hurt because she's with me."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, by the way CJ is fuming with you."

"Yeah well, she can go to hell. I will be having a few words with Miss Cregg when I get back and I'll make sure Donna's not with me to hold me down. I swear Sam, that woman is working my last nerve, do you remember when I would walk through fire for her, and she would do that same for me. Not anymore my friend, she's pushed me too far with her attitude and her misconception that she's queen of the world, I'm telling you..."

"JOSH BREATH...calm down"

"Sorry and I am calm, did you hear me shout? NO...anyway Donna is moving in with me isn't that great and I'm thinking about getting a dog, she said no but I'll buy her things to persuade her. I called my mum and she is coming for a visit her and Donna are going to throw 'all my single man crap' out so there goes all my Mets stuff. I suppose I could move it all to my office before they get hold of it, I'm keeping my shirts thought, I don't care if Donna's mother joins in, I won't back down on my shirts...we'll maybe...No their mine and I'll fight to the death. I can say no to her, granted not all that successfully but you'll back me right buddy?"

"Oh sorry I nodded off during your rant."

"And were friends because?"

"Donna and I are the only ones that can put up with you?"

"Funny guy, Oh before I forget I need you to put Otto on the speech writing staff, it's the least I can do after I almost tore his head off and he can write which helps."

Sam chuckled "Okay, anything else?"

"Err Oh Yeah, I'm taking a few more days off when I get back Sam, I've got Stanley coming into town to see me."

"Josh..." Sam asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Sam, honest, but I need to talk to you about a few things when I get back. Donna wanted to know if we could have lunch with you and Beth?"

"Sure give me a call when you get home. Josh, are you sure you're okay?"

"My private life has never been better; it's everything else that's gone to shit."

"Alright I'll..."

"JOSHUA!" Donna screamed from the bathroom.

"Oh got to go, my better half's calling...I'M COMING BABY...Bye Sam." He closed the call and tore off to the bathroom stripping his shirt off on the way.

Back in DC Sam laughed and look up at Matt and Helen who are chuckling at the phone call.

Matt claps his hands together. "That is a happy man."

Sam grinned as he leaned back into his chair. "He's waited a long time for her Sir, he's going to be a grinning fool when he comes back."

"And Donna?" Helen asked.

"The same Ma'am, it's been a long time coming. I've never know two people who are more suited to each other. You will see, after a while they'll finish each other's sentences, have a conversation without words and banter with each other like there's no-one else in the room. They've loved each other for a very long time."

Matt relaxed into his chair and grinned. "Tell me some more."

Sam grinned and eyed them both. "So, you want some Josh and Donna story's?"

They both nodded with evil smiles on their faces.

Sam smiled and picked up his phone. "This is going to take a while, we need food."

Please let me know what you think guys!

Thanks for the reviews and extra thanks to dax33.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is the first chapter with them back from vacation. This is set two days after they land and neither is back at work yet. They were summand for dinner by the President and First lady, joined by Helen and Matt Santos. **_

_**This reads as more of a family/friends gathering rather than having dinner with the President. As you read on you will see they talk feely because lets face it, it would be boring if they were all formal. **_

_**Enjoy and thanks for reading.**_

They walked onto the residence hand in hand a little quicker than normal, as they were late.

"I still don't know about this dress." She ran her free hand over it as she looked down for creases.

"I've told you, you look beautiful baby, don't worry."

"I could were a potato sack and you'd say that." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I should have put my hair up."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Your hair's fine." He stopped and pulled her back. "Okay, listen to me. The President and First Lady have known you for a very long time Donnatella, The President Elect, and First lady to be, have seen you at four in the morning looking like hell, so just relax." He pulled her into the dining room but she pulled him back just as they entered the door.

"What do you mean looking like hell, Joshua?" She pulled her hand away and glared at him, he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and counted to 10 as he looks up at the ceiling.

"I swear if you don't stop this madness I'm taking you home, you look beautiful at 2, 4, and 6 in the morning."

She smiled at him. "What about 1, 3, and 5?"

He looks back up at the ceiling. "Dear lord help me with this crazy woman." Donna elbows him in the stomach.

"Shit baby, that hurt." He followed her shocked eyes to see both couples sitting at the dinner table smirking and smiling at them. "Oh hi...sorry were late...it was Donna she wouldn't let me get dressed."

She gasped at him in mortification and slapped his head. "JOSHUA." He gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, it just slipped out and it's not like it isn't true." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table.

They all stood up, Abby was the first to greet them, she kissed Josh and cupped his face. "Look at you Joshua all brown and looking so handsome."

Josh smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful as always Dr. B."

"Josh" He stepped away from Abbey after the President said his name in a mock warning tone.

"Sorry, Sir."

Abbey waved her Husband away. "Shut up, jackass." She looked past Josh to Donna and gave her a big smile "Donna, I see your trip did you some good as well?"

"Yes Ma'am, Josh spoiled me, it was wonderful." Abbey kissed her cheek while Josh shook the Presidents hand.

"I do apologise for being late Sir, it was my fault."

"You were always late Josh; I would have been surprised if you were on time."

"And the mocking begins." He smiled and moved around the table to Helen his kissed her cheek. "Good to see you Ma'am, you look beautiful as well."

She gave him a smile for the first time in a long time. "Thank you Josh, and please don't call me Ma'am it makes me feel a hundred years old."

He winks at her. "Duly noted, Helen." He shakes Matt's hand. "How have you been, Sir?"

"Not as well as you by the looks of it, Josh. I've seen you smile more in the last few minutes than since I've known you." Josh smiles and glances at Donna who greats Helen after she kissed The President hello.

Josh moves out the way for Donna to say hello to The President Elect. "I have a feeling you're to thank for his mood Donna?"

She blushes and takes Josh's hand. "Maybe a little, Sir."

Josh laughs. "Yeah, only a little." He pulls a chair out for Donna after kissing her cheek, everyone sits down.

"We've already ordered for you guys, Josh you're getting a green salad for starters and white fresh fish for mains." Abbey give him a stern look daring him to argue, but being Josh he had too.

"But Abbeyyy..."

"Shut up jackass." He huffed and snatched his napkin off the table. She turned to Donna. "Donna honey, we've ordered you mushrooms in a creamy dressing and a pasta bake with roast potatoes."

"Thank you Ma'am, that sounds wonderful." Donna sticks her tongue out at Josh who looks miserable.

"_It's bad enough I have a control officer at home._" He grumbles under his breath.

Donna turns to him and narrows her eyes. "What was that, honey?" His eyes open comically wide as he did not realise he said it aloud.

"Err..." He looks around for help when he realises they were smirking at him, he turns back to Donna.

"Now Baby, don't take any notice of me I'm an idiot."

She turns back and sips her wine; she places it back on the table making him wait. "Do you think we've just met Joshua, I know you're an idiot."

Everyone laughs as her comment while Josh smirks at her. "Hey you chose me remember?"

"I didn't exactly choose you Josh; I was powerless to your charms." Even thought she said it in a sarcastic tone she sent a massage with her eyes.

He smiled and shrugged "I am charming."

She chuckled along with everyone else but she looked down at the table "Yes you are."

He smiled and straightened in his chair. "I knew I was, 9 years I've been waiting for her to say that."

Abbey squeezed his hand. "I've always thought you were charming Joshua, a jackass but charming all the same."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered Abby?"

She smiled at him and winked. "Probably both."

"I've missed you Dr B, no-one insults me with the same kindness as you do." He kissed her cheek as she chuckled.

"I've missed you too, I can still hear your voice bellowing through the West Wing, no-one can clear a room like you Josh, that Cliff guy I'm not sure about him."

Josh glances at Donna then back to Abbey. "Okay I mean this with all due respect...but he's an idiot." Donna slaps him on the back of the head; he chuckles as he rubs his head. "If he does anything, it doesn't matter how small Abbey you tell me...I need a reason to smack him."

The President laughs. "I have a feeling it's got nothing to do with the fact that he's a Republican Josh?"

"For me that's a good enough reason, I just need another excuse Sir. So if he happens to step out of line I'm more than happy to come back for a day, you can give me any job you like, I'll slap that smug look off his face free of charge."

"Idiot." Josh looks to Donna as she shakes her head.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"Yes, I called you an idiot."

"Look, I said I didn't hate him that's the best I can do, Donnatella." She rolls her eyes and takes a drink of wine. "He's in my office, I had a look the other week Donna, he's moved my desk and put plants on my windowsill...stupid plants with flowers and...and he's changed my computer desk." She sighs at his rambling. "My little fridge has gone and he's got a horrible carpet in there now and blinds hanging and there sort of pink, what kind of deputy Chief of Staff has Pink blinds and flowers? It looks weird and wrong, he's also had the walls painted, there was nothing wrong with my walls, but no he had them painted because he's a idiot." He huffed taking a drink while they laughed at him; he put his drink down ignoring their laughter as he huffed. "I loved my office and he's gone a ruined it with his nik naks and girly stuff...it's just wrong." Donna smiled as he dropped his head pouting. "He's got my bullpen, I miss my bull pen. I could shout at people to get to work, and if they didn't I could fire them. I mean I didn't but I could've. I bet he's sucked all the life out of my part of the building. My office is allergic to Republicans...I bet all his plants die...Damn I should've killed his plants while I was there." He finally turned to Donna who had an amused look on her face. "Baby, how do you kill a plant?" She shook her head in amazement as the others laughed at him. "What?"

"Joshua, do you think it's healthy that you have an obsession with your old office?" Donna asked as she glanced at Helen who looked like she was going to fall off her chair with laughter.

"It's not unhealthy, I spent 18 hours a day in that office, sometimes more for 7 years and he comes along and puts flowers in there."

She laid her hand on his cheek and gave him a loving smile. "Honey, its four walls."

He shakes his head. "No, I had many epiphanies in that office."

"Yes you did, but you also had a few travesties as well. You sat down with no chair falling on your butt. Plaster from the ceiling nearly smacked you on the head. You stubbed your toe about a thousand times. You jammed your finger in your desk almost breaking it. You forgot your door was closed a few times and gave yourself a concussion. You stapled your tie to the desk almost chocking yourself. Blow up three computers almost setting the place on fire and remember that time you walked into senior staff our first year after falling asleep at your desk with a posted note stuck to your face?"

He growled at her "That was your fault; you're the one that put it there the night before."

She gave him an innocent look but he wasn't buying it. "I did?"

"You know you did, I remember what it said too 'Joshua bring me breakfast in the morning I want pancakes.' Leo looked at me like a was nuts." She laughed along with everyone else.

"Did you get her the pancakes Josh?" Helen said as she smiled at him.

"I don't remember." He mumbled

"Yes you do, he got me coffee too."

He shuffled in his seat. "Only because I was going out anyway and I was hoping she might bring me coffee every now and then. Didn't work though, the only food or drink Donna has ever bought me was a pork sandwich and I'm Jewish."

They all laughed their asses off as he sulked; She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kisses his cheek. "I got you coffee twice."

"Yeah but I was about to get fired the first time and it was stone cold the second time."

"I was trying to be nice the first time and you were hung over the second time."

"I still don't remember those strippers"

Helen laughed as she said. "Excuse me?"

"He was at a party, his friend was getting married...Josh has a..."

Josh interrupted her. "Would you please stop telling people that, it's embarrassing, Donna."

Helen raised her eyebrow at Donna, she was about to say something when The President butted in. "Josh has a sensitive system." Josh throws his arms up in humiliation as they laugh at him.

"Thank you Sir."

"It's hardly a secrete Josh. Don't you think everyone noticed that you couldn't have more than three beers before you either fell asleep on Donnas shoulder or fell over something and it was usually on Air Force One. We all knew when you had a drink because we could hear you snoring all the way to the back of the plane."

Josh shook his head. "That is so untrue, Sir." He turned to Donna. "Donna?"

She coughed to cover her laughter. "I'm sorry My Love, but The President's right...but you were cute."

"And quiet, well apart from the snoring." The President smiled at him fondly.

"Oh I see, you just invited me to poke fun at my expense. I didn't have to come here you know I get this abuse at home and I don't have to wear a tie." They all laugh at him Donna laid her head on his shoulder smiling at him with love. "You're supposed to stick up for me, I'm sure I've heard somewhere that's part of the relationship deal."

She laughs, "You are so cute."

"Well yeah." He kisses her forehead. "Just not as cute as Joe Quincy."

She gave him a confused look then it hit her. "Dear lord Josh, that was years ago."

"When the women you're in love with tell you you're not as handsome as some Republican lawyer you remember, Donna."

"Joe Quincy, please he's nothing compared to you sweetness." She gives him a mocking smile he rolls his eyes at her.

"Bite me baby and I've always been cute my Mum said so."

"She wasn't lying, now we just have to get the whole of America to see it."

"Why, I don't care as long as you think I'm cute I'm fine." He takes her hand kissing her palm.

"Ah young love." Matt smiles at them.

"Hardly young, Sir."

"Okay, new love."

"It's not that either." He looks to Donna with a confused expression. "We're weird Donna."

She chuckles. "I know."

"Oh well as long as you know. Seriously someone could write a book about us, it would be a million pages long and that's before we got together."

"God that's depressing, Joshua."

"No it's not. A young woman walks into a very messy office she brings it upon herself to pick up a phone that wasn't hers, read an appointment diary that wasn't hers and hire herself then walks in a handsome stranger. She throws herself at him overcome with love and devotion...Well that's the way I see it anyway."

She looks at him with amusement. "Threw myself at you?"

"Sure, like a moth to a flame...a nine year old moth." He shrugs and takes a drink while she just looks at him, everyone else laughs and smiles at them.

"Joshua..." She twisted her face in confusion. "You know, I have no idea what to say to that." He chuckles at her face.

"I'm going to write about it when I retire, 'Joshua Lyman the love doctor' we'll be rich," She laughs laying her head on his arm.

"Oh Josh, my dear sweet, Josh." She grips his hand. "Love Doctor?...Joshua it took 9 years you'll make one bad Doctor."

"Results are all that matter baby, it doesn't matter how long it took. We have history that is unique and special. It'll sell and I can buy the Mets while you buy all the shoe's you want."

She thinks about it and shrugs. "Okay, but I think you should make it so you throw yourself at me...it's more believable."

He gives her an insulted look. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"We'll its true, you hired a stranger off the street Josh, if that doesn't make you the Moth I don't know what does. If I had been a middle aged, short man would you have hired me?"

He shrugs "If he brought me coffee sure."

She turned a little to him. "Name the reason you hired me and if you lie I'll punish you with fruit."

He fiddles with his napkin "Well you were nice."

"Two months."

He huffs "Okay you were needy."

"Three months"

He sighs, "I liked you and your babbling."

"Five months."

"What happened to four?"

"I don't babble Joshua...so five months try again."

He shrugged "I like nutty people"

"Six months one more and it goes to a year."

He picks some invisible lint of his jacket. "Alright...you were drop dead beautiful and I wanted you all to myself."

She rolled her eyes. "A year."

"I didn't lie, Donna, you were...Oh shit ARE beautiful and I wanted you...as my assistant you understand...and anyway you were like 19 years old it would have been barely legal."

"I was 24 nimrod and you hired me because I could shut you up and challenge that big head of yours."

"I don't have a big head and you looked 19 you were all...perky." He mouth fell open in shock; he shook his head and chuckled. "Not that kind of perky Donnatella get your mind out the gutter." He looked up and grinned. "But now that I think about it." She smacked his head as he grinned at her. "Relax buttercup, you were right you intrigued me and you had an answer for everything...but also you were cute as a button...in a looking like a 19 year old way...and you were hot...but I would have hired the short middle aged man."

She shakes her head laughing, "You are such a liar."

He smiles at her. "We'll never know now, I'm stuck with you and you're no middle aged short man...thank heavens" He shudders and scrunches his face up. "I feel ill."

The waiters came in with their starters as they laughed and quickly left, Josh looked from his green salad to Donnas' mushrooms, he was just about to open his mouth.

"No" She snapped.

"What?"

"Eat your salad."

He lifts the lettuce with his fork. "It's not a salad Donnatella, It's a plate of lettuce."

She sent him a look. "Its Presidential lettuce Joshua...now eat the salad or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." She gave everyone an apologetic look, but they just smile at her.

He stabs at the lettuce. "_I would be closer to the fridge._" He shoves some in his mouth but looks up at everyone smirking at him. The President is laughing his ass off in his napkin.

"What?"

The President moves his napkin away and laughs shaking his head. "Joshua, you're one of a kind."

Josh smiles at him. "Thank you, Sir."

"Oh son, I didn't say it was a good thing, Donna is going to make you pay."

"She already has, I don't have any beer in our fridge, and my entire take out menus seem to have disappeared."

Abbey smiles at Donna. "Good girl."

"I had to do something ma'am, I could try and control what he eats at work but at home I was powerless."

"So, how's the living together going?" Helen asked as she smiled at Josh trying to steal a mushroom from Donna's plate.

"We've done it before so it's nothing new." Donna answered.

"You have?"

Donna glanced at Josh and smiled; she put a mushroom on her fork and handed it to him. "Yes Ma'am...sorry Helen, I moved in with him when he was recovering from the...shooting."

He swallowed his mushroom. "But this time its Donna's house too." He turned to her "Can I tell them?" She nods and takes some of his salad. "We've bought the house..."

She interrupts him. "No, he bought the house and put my name on the deed."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, the house is paid for; Donna is now the owner or part owner anyway, that way I can keep her." He chuckled to himself as he stole another Mushroom.

"Keep me?"

He shrugs. "Sure, if we had a basement I'd lock you in there and I'd only let you out on the 4th of July."

She chuckled "So kind."

"I know I'm all heart, Anyway I decided to was about time I stopped being a moron and just...keep her."

Abbey and Helen exchanged a look with Donna who shrugged. "He's always been a pig; I've come to terms with it."

He gave her a confused look. "How I'm a pig?"

"Joshua, you don't tell a woman you're going to keep her, were not property."

He wipes his mouth and turns in his seat getting ready to make his point. "Okay, this is Donna logic I'm good at making sense of it, I've had years of practice. Donna do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Good, now are you staying with me forever?"

"Yes"

"Okay, are we going to get married in the future?"

"Yes"

"So you'll be my wife?"

"Yes"

"And the mother of my 20 kids?"

She stutters "Y...yes but not 20."

"Whatever, so you'll be with me till the day I die?"

"Yes"

He turns back and steals her plate putting his salad in front of her. "So in all that is holy please explain to me and everyone else, how through your own free will, that's not keeping you?" He eats her mushrooms while he waits. She looks at Helen and Abbey all three think about it while with their husband's smirk at them. "I'm waiting, Donnatella."

She huffs and gives in. "Shut up and eat your mushrooms, Joshua."

He chuckles as he clears the plate by popping the last mushroom on his fork, he wipes his mouth and watches her beat the crap out of the salad.

"Miss Moss?" She turns her head to see him holding up the last mushroom, she smiles as he places it in her mouth.

"Thank you, Mr Lyman." He kisses her cheek. "I could have won that one you know I just let you win."

He laughs and takes a drink. "Of course you did dear."

"Idiot"

Matt and Helen just watch their banter back and forth with a smile.

Matt shakes his head. "Sam was right"

Josh look to Matt. "About what Sir?"

"He said you too were meant to be together I just didn't see it until tonight."

"I knew as soon as I heard them on the phone the other day." Helen said with a grin.

Donna choked in her wine. "Phone?"

Helen smirked at her and winked. "Matt and I were there for the whole conversation that you and Josh had with Sam."

Donna covered her face in mortification and shouted into her hands. "JOSHUA." She lifts her head and glared at him.

He leaned back at the look she was giving him and held up his hands. "What the hell Donna, I didn't know. I could hardly see them through the phone could I and Sam ever said they were there, I'm not a mind reader."

She slapped him and covered her face again. "Save me."

He sighed and turned to Helen and Matt. "Would it be at all possible for you too never mention that again or think about it?"

They looked to each other and back with a shrugged "Okay."

He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it all, then pulled Donna's hands way. "Relax baby, all's well in Donna world."

"Don't mock me, Josh."

"You asked me to save you and I have." He turns to Abbey "Can I have anything but fish, Abbey?"

They laugh at his change of subject Donna looks very relieved and relaxes again. "Thank you, Pumpkin Patch."

They all laugh at Josh's red face. "I don't want that nick name getting around thank you very much."

"It's more of a term of endearment, Joshua."

"Yes by you, I don't need the staff calling me pumpkin Patch, they already think I'm nuts."

The President give Josh a look asking a silent question.

"I'm fine Sir, thank you."

Matt looks between the two. "Hu"?

Josh clears his throat as the dishes are taken away; he holds his hand up for Matt to hold on while the servers moved out of hearing range. When they were, Donna grabbed his hand on the table and smiled at him.

"Stanley is a therapist; he worked with me after the shooting. I rather lost it a little. Donna being the sweetheart she is noticed I was going off the rails and went to see Leo they arranged for Stanley to come and see me, I've been talking to him on and off over the years."

They came with the main course and left, everyone was silent waiting for Josh.

"Before Hawaii I was slipping again, so a called him and he came to see me yesterday at home. We talked about a few things and he made some recommendation for me to follow. He wants me to get a full physical." He glanced at Abbey who nodded as she ate and sent him a smile. "And is insisting that Donna watches me like a hawk for a while, we're going to do phone consults every week and if I miss one he's going to beat me to death or so he says."

"If he doesn't I will"

He smirks at Donna then turns back to Matt and Helen. "He wants me to go to the gym three times a week to stop me bellowing at people and work off my aggression and work no more than 13 hours a day."

"12." Donna informed him with a little glare.

"Sorry 12 and he making Donna pick up my heart medication; Donna is under strict instructions to kick my ass if I step out of line."

"And I will."

Abbey narrowed her eyes at him. "Why does Donna have to get your medication Joshua and don't lie to me or I'll call Millicent and have her here in five minutes and you in a hospital in ten?"

He scratches his brow looking down at his dinner. "I Err...well you see...The thing is...Abbey it not." he huffs.

"Joshua Noel Lyman, I was your Doctor while you worked in this building, I only handed you over to Dr Collins because you promised me you would take care of yourself and take your medication while campaigning...do I need to call him?"

Josh's head snapped up at her words. "No Ma'am."

"When did you see him last, the truth Josh?"

He mumbled

"What?"

"8...9..." He sighed again "A year ago."

She gave him a look that could kill; her voice was too controlled even for her. "A year...a whole year while campaigning for the Presidency...with your heart...the only time you went to see him was when I made the appointment and sent Charley with you, A whole friggin year...we're damn lucky you're sitting in that chair." She sighed running her hands through her hair.

"But Abbey, I did see a Doctor when I was in Texas."

"What did this Doctor Say?"

He lowered his head and mumbled again but everyone heard him anyway. "Shut up idiot" Donna chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair as everyone laughed apart from Abbey.

"He said my blood pressure was….through the roof and he took some blood."

"And?"

He shrugged "That's it."

"No moron, what were the results on the blood tests?"

"Oh them" He shuffled in his seat "I didn't exactly call for the results."

She shook her head as if she was about to blow but took a deep breath. "You've been taking your medication right?"

"Well…."

"When did you stop taking your pills?"

He swallowed at the murderous look she was giving him; he looked to Donna for help.

"Sorry Josh, I'm with Dr Bartlett, we've had this fight already so I suggest you give her an answer."

He nods and gives Abbey an apologetic look, "I haven't been taking my pills for over six months."

Abbey slammed her fork down, Josh winces and looks down at his food.

"GET UP." She demanded.

"Abbey I..."

"GET UP NOW"

She jumps out of her chair. "MOVE" He gets up, she grabs his arm in a tight grip and pulls him away from the table.

"But..."

"Shut up I want his name and number first thing in the morning Joshua, OH SO HELP GOD I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF."

_**We have a couple of visitors coming in the next chapter and Josh has a little nutty. The dinner continues and Donna struggles with Josh's sensitive system. Lol. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_She gave him a look that could kill her voice was to controlled even for her "A year...a whole year while campaigning for the Presidency...with your heart...the only time you went to see him was when I made the appointment and sent charley with you...A whole friggin year...were damn lucky your sitting in that chair" she sighed ran her hands though her hair _

"_But Abbey I did see a Doctor when I was in Texas"_

"_What did this Doctor Say?"_

_He lowered his head and mumbled again but everyone heard him anyway "Shut up idiot" Donna chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair as everyone laughed apart from Abbey_

"_He said my blood pressure was….through the roof and he took some blood"_

"_And?"_

_He shrugged "That's it"_

"_No moron what were the results on the blood tests?"_

"_O them" he shuffled in his seat "I didn't exactly call for the results"_

_She shook her head like she was about to blow but took a deep breath_

"_You've been taking your medication right?"_

"_Well…."_

"_When did you stop taking your pills?" _

_He swallowed at the murderous look she was giving him he looked to Donna for help _

"_Sorry Josh I'm with Dr Bartlett, we've had this fight already so I suggest you give her an answer"_

_He nods and gives Abbey an apologetic look "I haven't been taking my pills for over six months"_

_Abbey slams her fork down Josh winces and looks down at his food_

"_GET UP"_

"_Abbey I..."_

"_GET UP NOW"_

_She jumps out of her chair "MOVE" he gets up she grabs his arm in a tight grip and pulls him away from the table _

"_But..."_

"_Shut up I want his name and number FIRST THING IN THE MORNING JOSHUA O SO HELP GOD I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF"_

**CHAPTER 11**

She drags him out the door as he pleads with her as Donna shakes her head. The President holds her hand.

"Tell me what's going on with him Donna and I don't mean heart wise, he does look better than I've seen him in a while but something's not right?"

She sighs and wipes her brow glancing at the door he just left through. Her eyes fill up, and she tries to blink them away .The President squeezes her hand and gives her an encouraging smile.

"He was going off the rails before we left Sir, but he calmed down almost as soon as we got on the plane. He wants to be a good chief of staff, to make you, Leo, and his dad proud. The vacation helped in a personal way but work wise he's lost focus. The campaign he put everything into, mind, body, and soul. He lost so much, his friends, me, Leo, the White House, and his standing as one of the best minds in the party and even though he has some of that back, he wonders how much more he can take. CJ and Toby have more of less turned their backs on him. Toby, not so much but he doesn't believe in Josh or agree with his decision on who should be the next President he's slowly coming around and you know what he's like, trying to get a compliment out of Toby Ziegler is like getting blood from a stone on a good day. CJ...well Miss Cregg, is another story. I don't know if he'll forgive her and I don't know half of what she's said and done to make him so angry. He's almost past the point where he wants to leave, I think the only thing keeping him in Washington is me and my job. You know how much he use to thrive in a fight and there was nothing he liked more than taking on a Senator or Governor to get what you wanted. Maybe a year ago if we went on vacation he would come to the office straight from the airport without stopping at home. Not that he's had a vacation in...well ever."

She glanced at the door to make sure Josh wasn't in sight and lowered her voice. "Since we've been back he hasn't even attempted to set foot in the transition office or call Sam to see how everything is. I came in two days ago to talk to Helen about having a few more days off but he showed no interest in coming with me. He stayed at home and watched TV and not even the news, when I walked in he had on the cartoon network. Apart from making sure, a staffer got the job he wanted he hasn't talked about The White House or the transition. He misses Leo and you and I'm sorry to say The President Elect..." She gave Matt a small smile. "Doesn't get him." She turned to Matt. "I'm sorry Sir, it's not your fault, but Josh has so many layers he's like an onion. He might not agree with you but he'll stick by you no matter what. He's a good man with loyalty that will rival anyone on the planet. He's made mistakes and at the moment I think he's wondering if leaving the White House was worth it for himself. The fight has just left him."

They were silent for a moment.

The President sighed, "I thought the first question he would ask was how The White House was going, I must admit I was surprised he didn't ask and I've known him a long time."

"Yes Sir."

He tapped her hand. "Okay, when dinner's over leave this to me, I'll talk some sense into him."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Sir...I want Joshua back, don't get me wrong, I love this one but I also love the crazy 'I want to slap every republican in the country' one too."

He chuckles. "Yes that Josh is the best and the most fun."

CJ walks in reading a file with Will Bailey following her. "Sorry to interrupt Mr President." She looked up and her eyes stopped on Donna. "Donna?"

Donna gives her a not so friendly look. "CJ" She looked around CJ to Will. "Hello, Will."

"Hi Donna, how have you been?"

"Very well thanks."

Donna and CJ locked eyes until CJ looked away to the President. "Sir, we have your statement ready, we just need you to look it over by morning." She hands him the file.

"Okay, I'll see you both in the morning."

"Yes Sir, have a good night." CJ takes a few steps to the door but turned back looking at Donna. "How was your Vacation?"

Donna visibly flinches at the question and has to take a breath to hold her temper. "Excuse me, Mr President?" He smiled and nods for her to carry on. She put her napkin on the table and stood up. "Well let's see." She picks up her purse and snatches a hand full of massages out, thrusting them at CJ. "He got less massages when he was in England for two weeks CJ, and he was working here at the time. Do you not understand the word 'Vacation'? I was lucky I got him back without him murdering someone."

"I fail to see..."

Donna raised her hand cutting her off. "Josh and I talked about everything while we were away, the only thing I left out was the _lovely_ conversation we had before I left for Gaza and at the moment I wouldn't mention it to him because _he_ might do something _you_ regret. I was going to come and see you after dinner anyway but you saved me the bother. I can't make my point abundantly clear in this room but I assure you this conversation isn't over, you might be the Chief of Staff but you're his friend first or you were."

Josh and Abbey walk in, Josh has his arm over Abbeys shoulder with her smiling up at him.

"...I'm thinking a Labrador they are cute?"

"You'd forget to feed him, Josh."

"Donna can feed..." He stops at sight of CJ.

Donna snatches the messages, shoving them back in her purse. CJ looks down at her now empty hand then back to Josh. "Joshua."

"Claudia Jean." There was no emotion what so ever in his tone, he looked to Will. "And Will...how are you?"

"Do you care?" Josh gives him a smile that was fake beyond belief.

"Well, still drinking from the font of bitterness I see, _listen to me Will_..."

Donna cleared her throat before Josh smacked him; Josh looked over to her. "Donna?"

"Leave it Joshua, please?" He looks back to Will and takes a calming sigh.

"As always it's been a pleasure to see my old _friends_...take care, Bailey."

He takes Abbey's hand and guides her around CJ to her seat where he holds it out for her. He kisses Abbey's cheek then walks around to Donna holding out her chair to sit down. "Abbey's ordering me to have a full check up but she says my heart is okay."

Donna smiles up at him and squeezes his hand. "That's great, honey."

He nods and gives her a smile back then looks to CJ and Will then The President. "I'm sorry Sir, did you need the room?"

"No Josh, nothing like that...take a seat son."

He shrugs and sits down then turns to his meal. "Oh boy, cold fish." Donna chuckles and moves it away putting her plate between them.

"Mine's still warm My Love, we can share."

CJ moves around the table to them, The President was about to tell her to leave when she touched Josh's shoulder. "A word, Josh." She indicates with her head to move this outside the room, it wasn't even a request more an order.

Donna grips Josh's hand when he was about to answer, she turns to her friend instead. "We are having dinner CJ; I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait for a more appropriate time."

"You had your say and Donna, you're not his assistant anymore, or haven't you noticed?" CJ snapped.

"**THAT'S IT**" Josh bellowed at the top of his lungs slamming his fists into the table making everyone jump. He stood up sending his chair flying back then turns to her. Anger was evident in his whole body and face. "YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO DONNA FOR THAT RE-MARK."

She looked from Josh to Donna who did not attempt to hold Josh back. "I'm sorry Donna that was uncalled for." Donna swallowed the emotional lump in her throat and nodded turning away from her. Josh rested his hand on her shoulder she entwined their fingers together as she played with her food.

Josh looked down to her and sighed seeing she was still upset, he didn't want to spoil an otherwise nice evening my losing his temper and having a full blown argument with CJ and embarrassing them both. "Get out of my face, Claudia Jean."

"We should talk."

He gripped Donna's hand. "I've taken a lot from you over that past year but it stops now, I don't care if you insult me or ignore me but don't talk about or to Donna what way. I know she can fight her own battles and believe me she would win but this is about you and me. we will have this discussion when I'm good and ready not before. I don't take orders from you CJ, now please leave." He pulled his chair back and took his seat. CJ sighed and walked out with Will following her. "I apologise for shouting at your table, Sir."

"That's alright, Josh."

"No Sir it's really not, I'm sorry."

He picked up his fork and tried to steal the potato Donna was playing with. "Get off, that's mine."

A small smile emerged. "Who say's?"

"I do and I'm Joshua Lyman, I'm always right...now give." He tapped her fork with his.

"No, stop it." she pushed him a little.

"I don't see your name on it, Miss Moss."

She picked it up with her fingers and popped it in her mouth. "See, it was mine."

"Cheating woman." He looked to Abbey "Did you see that Abb..." Abbey wasn't in her chair he looked around the room.

"Sir, where is Dr. B?"

The President smirked at him. "I have a feeling my dear Abigail, has gone to give my chief of staff a piece of her mind, Josh."

A smile slowly formed across his face. "Nice" He chuckled and put his arm around Donnas shoulder. "She could have done it here, I love watching Abbey rip someone a new one...as long as it isn't me that is." He tugged Donna to him a little. "Remember when she broke her leg hiking; I made fun of her so she rolled over my foot with her wheel chair?" Donna laughed for the first time since CJ entered the room, which what Josh was going for.

"I remember you screaming for ice, but I was too busy laughing at you hobbling around the bullpen with no sock or shoe on, it was hysterical." She laughed until there were tears falling from her eyes. Josh acted like he was hurt at her laughing at him, but she could see the twinkle in his eyes which made her laugh more. "I hid your sock and shoe...you even had a meeting with Leo...he came and spoke to me after the meeting asking why you were hobbling around like a lunatic...I said he should ask you...but he said he was...terrified in case you told him that you...kicked...a staffer and hurt your foot."

She had the rest of them in hysterics; she wipes her eyes and kissed him as she chuckled. "Boy I needed that, thank you Joshua."

He shrugged. "That's what I'm here for, Donnatella."

The residence chief butler walked in. He's an elderly man who been at the White House for over 30 years servings every president since he was 31 years of age and still as fit of any man half his age. "Excuse me, Mr President?"

The president looked to him. "Yes, Harry?"

"I have a phone call for Mr Lyman."

Josh lifted his head as he was whispering to Donna when he heard him name, as genuine smile formed on his lips. "Mr Adams, how are you, Sir?" Josh got up and shook the man's hand.

"I'm very well young man, it's good to see you again you're looking well."

"I am thank you Sir, how is your beautiful wife?"

"Still in love you Josh." He answered giving him a smile.

"She'd be mad not to be, say hello for me will you?"

"Of course and stop by the kitchen before you leave, when I told her, her favourite member of the White House was back she made you clotted cream pudding to take home."

Josh chuckled. "I love her so much and of course her puddings."

Harry smirked."I know." He holds out the phone to Josh.

"Who is it?"

"An, Amy Gardener."

Josh closed his eyes and hung his head "For the love…"

"Joshua" Abbey walked in and took the phone off Harry holding it out to Josh. "Take it and be nice."

He huffed "Do I have too?"

"Yes and be nice."

He whined and took the phone, he nodded to Harry who chuckled as he walked out, and Abbey took her seat while he just looked at the phone in misery. "This is going to be fun." He took a deep breath and leaned against his chair then pressed the button. "Hello Amy…Yes…Yes…..Yes…..Yes….."

"I feel like I've been sent back in time." Donna mumbled.

Josh pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down to Donna. "I heard that."

She shrugged and answered without looking at him. "You were supposed to."

They all smiled as Josh sent her a look as he held the phone back to his ear. "Sure...I was listening...I was…..Ok I wasn't…Donna...the weirdest thing happened, I was walking down the street when I met this woman called Donna, she captured my heart...don't be ridicules Amy, of course Donna Moss...and I care a great deal what you think." Donna smiled to herself as his sarcastic tone. "Yes…..I don't care what people say or you for that matter….tuff sh…." He sighed. "Look Amy, did you call for a reason it's just I really don't care if you have an opinion on my private life….Yes my phones off for a reason…..and my blackberry…and I'm not taking calls at home either…..I haven't check my laptop for a while…." He looked at the phone and growled at it then fell in to his chair with a deep sigh. He put the phone back to his ear when he heard Amy screaming his name, as did everyone else at the table. "Will you please shut the hell up...no that's not going to happen…talk to Sam…..I'm taking time off…..Do you want me to hold your hand?….you're a bright woman do it yourself…yes I was being sarcastic….no…because it's not just my house anymore and even if it was I don't want you there…Donnas'…I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had to inform you about my living arrangements…there's a thousand reasons I wouldn't give you a key, do you want me to give you a list?….we could be here all night…she's had a key for 7 years…..go figure…try and work that one out for yourself Amy…..bingo…..I always did like blondes and what a co-incidence Donna's got blond hair...Oh believe me Miss Gardner there's a million differences between you…she has a beating heart for one and she can hold a cross...you heard me….hold on." He covered the phone and looked at Abbey.

"Abbey please, I'm going to run a stake through her heart."

"Josh"

"I'm serious, I can only take so much, and she's working my last nerve."

"Alright just don't…you know go all bull dog on her."

Josh smiles and straightens his shoulders putting the phone back. "Sorry about that Amy, I was seeking permission from Abbey to kick your ass…**Try me**….go away, get a life and stop interfering with mine…I have no idea…okay I'll ask." He handed the phone out to Donna.

"Amy would like to speak to you."

She looked at the phone with distain. "Why?"

"I don't know maybe she wants to invite you to go shoe shopping and get a drink." He gives her a smirk, she turns her distained look from the phone to Josh, and the smirk drops from his face in an instant. "Okay, maybe not."

She rips the phone from his hand. "You better ask the President if he's got a bed for you tonight, Lyman."

He swallows hard at the look she was giving him. "Baby…."

She holds her hand up to him to shut up, his shoulders fall as he gives her a miserable look. She puts the phone to her ear not taking her eyes off him. "Yes Amy…I_ beg your pardon_... I don't need your advice on how to handle him seeing as I've been doing it for a very long time…a lot longer than you...face it Amy, you weren't the great at it seeing as I'm with him and you're not...were you there after he was shot?...were you there nursing him back to heath…...were you there when he developed PTSD…were you there when he smashed his hand through a window…were you there when he almost got fired…..were you there when he was demoted….were you there when he jumped on a plane after he heard I was almost killed….were you there when he sat at my bedside day and night…my point exactly, I'm the one that's been by his side for nine years, so please Amy keep your options to yourself unless I ask and believe me that won't happen any time soon…..I know exactly who I'm talking too, his EX." She shoved the phone back at him. "I'm done."

He takes the phone in astonishment; his eyes filled with tears. He clears his throat as he lifts the phone slowly to his ear not breaking eye contact with her. "Anything else?...she hates you too…I couldn't really defend you Amelia because she's right...well, she shouted at me a lot, her point was forceful and kinda loud...put it this way, I'm very lucky she didn't kill me in Hawaii...I remember 'ice queen' and 'bitch' but she was tactful...yes, I'm going to marry her." He pulls the phone away when she screams.

He holds it out to Abbey. "She's lost it."

Abbey rolls her eyes taking the phone. "You had your chance Amy, back off, and leave them alone…..because I said so…good." She put the phone down with a sigh.

Josh shrugged his shoulders "She's nuts, Abbey."

"Forget about it Josh, she'll calm down and move on to the next idiot."

He nods then realised what she said. "Hey!"

Donna snorts taking a drink. "It's not like it earth shattering news that you're an idiot, Lyman."

He turns to Donna taking her hand trying to make up.

"Can I come home tonight?"

She looks at him for several moments. "That depends."

He glances at The President, Matt and Helen who chuckle at him then back to Donna. "On what?"

"Everything in the bedroom goes in a skip this weekend?"

"Okay, but where are we going to sleep?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm sleeping in the spare room."

"Do I get to go with you?"

"That depends."

He huffs. "Again, on what?"

"Everything in the kitchen and living room goes into a skip too?"

He runs his hand through his hair. "Okay, you want to re-furnish the whole house?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "You could sleep in the yard."

He throws his hands up in surrender. "No, No, No it's fine whatever you want baby...one thing?"

"What?"

He shrugs. "I just want to point out that, she...really didn't spend that much time at the house...in fact you slept there a hundred more times than her...so maybe we could keep some of my furniture?" She turned her whole body towards him. He winced. "Oh crap."

"Joshua Noel Lyman, as you know I have some furniture in storage that's going to the Salvation Army next week, how about I get my old bed moved to our bedroom?"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL." He realised he'd made her point and dropped his head. "Fine burn it all, I don't care."

She pats his head as she smiled. "Why do you insist on fighting me about these things?"

He shrugged in defeat. "I'm looking forward to the day I win." He takes a drink and huffs. "I've got a feeling that's never going to happen. I've got more chance of turning your family into Democrats." He waves his hands in the air. "That's right ladies and gentleman, my future in-laws are Republicans." He turns to her. "That alone must prove how much I love you that I'll marry into a Republican family and I hate republicans, Donna."

She takes out her phone and plays with it. "What's your point?"

"I have no idea I'm just trying to keep my couch. I love my couch and nothing has ever happened on it...I swear?"

She thinks a little. "Okay keep the couch but only because I picked it out."

He looks at her in surprise as she puts her phone down. "You did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, maybe that's why I love it so much." He gave her a sweet smile that she wasn't buying.

"Shut up" She gives him an evil smile. "Your mothers coming tomorrow morning we'll go shopping all day, you can carry the heavy stuff."

He whines and bangs his head to her shoulder. "But, Doooonnnnna."

"We'll order everything to be delivered on Sunday and clear everything out on Saturday night."

"But….but it's Thursday already."

"And your point?"

He shrugs in defeat. "I guess I don't have one."

"I didn't think so…and Joshua the next time you hand me a phone with one of your Ex's at the other end, I'll make you eat it alright." She pats him on the top of the head.

"When will I ever learn?" He shakes his head as he sulks.

Abbey looks between them. "God, you two are so right for each other it's unreal."

The President finally stops laughing at Josh. "Josh, good luck with the next 40 years."

He lifts his head and sneers, "Thank you, Sir."

"No Problem." He shoulders shake with laughter Helen and Matt wipe their eyes and chuckle with him Donna, smiles at them all while Josh gives them all mock dirty looks.

"I hate you all."

"Excuse me?"

He looks to Donna and growls. "Yes you too Donnatella." Her phone rings she smiles at it.

"That will be for you, Josh."

He gives the phone a confused look. "Why?"

"I texted my mum and told her that you hate her."

His whole face takes on a horrified look. "YOU DID WHAT?" Everyone laughs at him as Donna smiles.

"You said I hate all Republicans, my parents are Republicans." She smiled at The President. "Sir may I?"

He laughs nodding his head. "By all means, Donnatella." She flips the phone open.

"Hi mum….yes he's here, hold on." she holds the phone out to him.

"Do you want me dead? I'm not taking that." Donna hits a button putting it on speaker.

"Mum, Josh refuses to talk to you."

A voice comes over the phone. "_You tell that idiot to take the phone_." They all laugh apart from Josh.

"You're on speaker mum, he can hear you."

"_Joshua Lyman_?"

He sighs hanging his head. "Hi, Rosa."

"_So you hate me_?"

He picks up the phone taking it off speak. "I didn't mean you Rosa I swear, Donnas just trying to get me into trouble...I know I don't need help…she's being really mean to me...I don't know it's just the way she is…I'm used to it…...I know you love me." He sticks his tongue out at Donna who sneers at him. "When did you talk to my Ma?...I don't see why not….I'll pick you up…..ok let me know….your my favourite but don't tell my mother… I love you too. Okay see you tomorrow night, bye." He closes the phone with a huge grin. "Donna, the next time you want to get me into trouble don't phone your mother she happens to love me more then you." She snatches the phone back.

"My own mother turned on me…..hey what did you mean picking her up?"

"She flying here tomorrow night apparently their planning our future and we have no say in it."

She fiddles with her phone thinking, "Grandkids…..I'm going to hear nothing apart from grandkids for their whole visit."

"Yep and it's your fault."

She hangs her head. "Crap"

"I don't know what you're worried about, I'll get the blame." He twists his face mimicking his mother. "I could've had several grandchildren by now Joshua if you'd just listened to me when I told you she was the one; you're a shmuck who decided politics was more important than giving me grandchildren."

She winks at the President then turns back to Josh. "Remind me again, why was politics more important than having children with me?"

He looks at her then at The President then back, he lets out a big groan and hangs his head. "I don't think I can answer that without someone shouting at me."

She smiles and kisses his head. "Arr don't worry Joshie, I'll take some of the heat."

"Joshie? I warned you about that the first day we met Donna, don't make me lock you in a copy room again."

She chuckled, "I had a great time, there was a volunteer called Terry with me."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock. "W….WHAT?"

"If you had of checked the room before you locked the door Joshua, you would have known that."

He narrowed his eyes. "What was he like?"

"Cute and he was terrified of you."

"Does he work in the White House?"

She let him stew for a little while. "No or I don't think so…..do you want me to find out?"

"NO….Donna I swear if I was the reason you…you made out with some volunteer I just might have a heart attack."

"Don't be ridicules Joshua, I didn't make out with him."

"Well good."

"Not for the lack of trying." Before he could scream, she slapped her hand over his mouth. "Relax Pumpkin Patch, I was joking."

He pulled her hand away. "You should take that comedy act on the road Blondie, you're a riot."

"Blondie? You'll pay for that, Jackass."

"Oh please, what are you going to do; you're already making me go shopping with my crazy ass mother?"

"Well, I could tell her you called her that and who do you think she'd believe, Josh?"

He stalls and thinks about then gives in again. "You."

"Yes me….cute Donnatella, she loves me."

"Your mother loves me, all I have to do is call and she'd be on the next flight."

"You wouldn't dare?"

He picks the phone up from beside Abbey and goes to dial but Donna snatches it from him. "Back off or your Mets stuff goes in the skip."

"Along with all your little smelly soaps and 800 pairs of shoes." He grabs the phone back.

"I don't have 800 pairs of shoes." She tries to grab the phone but he holds it above his head.

"No, you're right 900."

"Bite me."

"Fine." He grabs her hand and goes to bite it, she screams pulling it away.

"Get off me you big bully."

The President clears his throat they both stop and slowly turn to everyone, they blush, and lower their heads as they all laugh at them.

"Sorry Sir."

"Sorry, Mr President."

She grips his leg and squeezes hard. "Ow woman." She just smiles innocently at everyone as Josh rubs his leg.

She turns to him and gives him a sweet smile. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Just you wait until we get home."

The servers come in to take the dishes away and bring dessert.

"I'm shaking in my shoes, Joshua."

"Your many shoes will be in the yard by morning as well as your stupid little soaps."

They put a fruit salad in front of Josh and Chocolate cake with whipped cream in front of Donna. "Oh, Josh I got cake." She looks at his with a chuckle and faked sorrow. "Fresh fruit, I'm sorry My Love."

"Let me have some of your cake and you can have some fruit?"

"No, I don't think so." She let out a huge sigh as she put the first fork full in her mouth. "Very nice…..it's like heaven on a plate, Josh."

He looked around and saw everyone else had cake. "How come I got fruit?"

Abbey wiped her mouth and chuckled. "Ask your girlfriend."

He looked to Donna and narrowed his eyes. "Make it good or I'll reduce you from my better half to girlfriend."

"Hey, you're the one that has a thing about calling me your girlfriend and you my boyfriend."

"It's weird Donna or as you say teenager-ish, I feel like we should be making out in the back row at the movies or something."

She gave him a cheeky smile. "You never did that."

He shrugged. "Well no, more a lecture hall."

"Joshua, you never made out with a girl in a lecture hall, you were too much of a geek."

His mouth opens in shock. "I was not a geek, I was intelligent."

"Just not with women."

"I'll have you know I had game and was very popular with the ladies."

"That's not what Sam or your mother says."

"They know nothing and anyway I'm hardly going to tell my mother am I and Sam was a moron even then….I'm going to kick his ass….I was hip and cool and downright adorable."

She lays her head on his shoulder as she chuckles. "Oh honey, I've seen pictures."

"At least I wasn't a blonde cheerleader flirting with all the football team, I've seen pictures too….with your pom poms and a skirt that was so short it should have been illegal in every state."

She lifts her head up and smiles at him. "I still have that uniform in Wisconsin."

His mouth hangs open and huge smile appears. "I wonder if your mother will bring it with her, I've never made out with a cheerleader before?"

She gives his a dry look. "Go figure."

The smile drops from his face. "Oh I better not ask her, she might kill me and your dad's out…..do you think Ray might help me?"

She slaps his head. "Joshua, are you really considering asking my older brother to send you my cheerleading uniform to make out with his little sister?"

He shrugs, "He's a man, he'll understand." he thinks about it. "Ok maybe not, Oh I know, I'll ask Connie she likes me."

"Josh, she's 12 years old."

"I know, but I've sent her a gift every year for her birthday since she was 4, she's my best bet."

Donna takes a drink of wine and turns to him. "Okay, first off _you've_ never sent her a gift; you just stuck your name on my gift every year. Second, you'll not corrupt my niece with your dirty little mind and third you're a pervert."

"I sent her a gift all by myself last year while you were with Bingo Bob so there and I'm not a pervert thank you very much."

Her eyes fill a little. "You…you sent Connie a gift?"

"Well, I didn't know if you would put my name on so I sent her some games."

"No-one told me."

He shrugged. "I asked them not too in case flipped and shouted at me."

"Oh…..I wouldn't have shouted at you….I did put your name on my gift though."

"Well she got two presents then….don't get upset Donna, it's no big deal."

"I can't believe you remembered."

"Her birthdays one week before yours, of course I remembered."

She nodded and gripped his hand then slapped him. "Hey, how come my niece got a gift and I didn't."

"I sent flowers to the hotel you where staying at, but you checked out early…it's done Donnatella don't worry about it….now back to my meal."

She shrugged. "I may have spoken to the First lady this afternoon and asked her for a more healthy meal for you."

He leaned back in his chair in despair. "Donna, since I woke up this morning you've thrown my coffee out changing it to De-Caff, taken all the cream cheese off my bagel, stole my burger, and made me eat a chicken salad and now this?"

"I want you alive, so sue me."

He shook his head picking up his fork. "I did manage to dress myself this morning you know, I even manage to shave."

She moved her cake closer to him. "Fine eat it and when you have a heart attack I can say 'I told you so' Joshua."

He looked at the cake then back to his fruit. "No, I'll eat the fruit but this has to stop Donnatella I'm all grown up, ask my mother."

"This from a man, that hasn't taken his heart pills in six months and missed several appointments with his cardiologist."

He sighed and stabbed at his fruit "I'll make an appointment if it will stop you nagging alright?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Nagging?"

"What would you call it?"

"Worrying, I don't nag, Josh."

"You've nagged at me for years Donna, I've just got used to it."

"Ok I'll stop, you can go back to eating burgers, fries, drinking your weight in red bull, then you'll miss my nagging when we find you slumped over your desk."

"I said I would go already."

"You'll call Millicent?"

"Yes."

"Too see her tomorrow?"

"I thought I was in shopping hell tomorrow?"

"Not if you go and get every test known to man?"

"Fine I'll call and see if she has time for me."

"Do you want me to call?"

"I can use a phone I'm not an idiot."

"Do you still have her number?"

Abbey takes the phone and Dials. "Abbey, I can call you know."

"Quite, Joshua."

He leans back in his chair and sighs. "Women." Donna, Abbey, and Helen give him a look. "What, you're all nuts and I'm not afraid to say it."

"Hi it's Abbey….I'm good…yeah he's fine I'm actually calling about Josh…..Oh you have." She takes the phone way from her ear. "Josh, She said she saw you on TV and you looked like crap." Josh sighs shaking his head Abbey grins and puts the phone back. "Were having dinner at the moment…..no he looks better….yes….That's what we all said." she looks back to Josh. "Millie said, it's about time."

"What?"

"You and Donna, but she said she's too good for you."

"I know that, how does she know?"

"The picture in the Post."

"Of course."

"Do you have time to see him tomorrow?...everything…..We're a little worried….Okay"

She hands to phone to Josh. "She wants to talk to you."

Josh holds his hands up. "No way, she'll nag."

"Take the phone."

He looks at it for a moment then gives in and turns to Donna. "And you were worried about you looking like an idiot." She smiles and nods to the phone still in Abbey's hand. "Crap." He takes it with a huff. "Hello Millicent….I look after myself…well ok not that well but….leave me alone….." He shifts in his seat looking a little nervous. "Six months" He pulls the phone away from his ear as she raises her voice then slowly puts it back. "Yes….tomorrow at 9…..I understand…no Donna won't be with me…..I'm a grown man…..there's evidence….the fact that I've helped two great men to the White House…..I'm not sassing you….fine." He puts the phone on the table. "She wants to talk to you."

Donna picks up the phone. "Hi Millie….I understand….I know he's a jackass….no, that hasn't changed….will you call me when it's done?...thank you….I'll make sure….Take care, bye." She chuckles as she puts the phone down.

"Joshua, Millie wants to see you at 9 tomorrow morning and don't be late or she'll find you, you have to take any medication you have at home and some running clothes….she's going to make you work."

"That woman is a sadist; she almost killed me herself last time."

"Do you remember when your last stress test was?"

"No." Donna pulls her bag from the back of her chair taking out a little book. "That's mine."

"No, it was yours I stole it."

"When?"

"7 years ago….ok that last time you saw Millie, was….."She flipped through it. "Three years ago for a stress test, you were supposed to have another one..." She checked to dates "Oh"

"What?"

She looked through her purse so she didn't have to see his face. "Two days after I…..quit." She put her bag on the table and gave him her cake taking his fruit salad. "Here have some cake." He sat back in his chair watching as she tried to hold herself together. "You know I've been thinking, we don't need new furniture and stuff we have is fine." She pretended to check her phone. "Me and your mum can go to lunch or something." She emptied her purse like she was looking for something very important." Joshua, do you have my…..got it." She took her lipstick out. "I thought I left it at home." Abbey and Helen nod their heads to Josh to do something but he shakes his head at them to wait. "I've forgot my compact." she looks through CJ messages but he can tell she isn't reading them. "I think I'll see if CJ's in her office after dinner, we use to be friends. She's a little power mad at the moment but she a good woman at heart, she loves you, you know?" She puts the messages back in her purse and checks her phone again. "It might not seem like it but she's always been there for you." That was the sign he was waiting for.

"And you haven't right?"

She shook her head and quickly wiped her eyes. "I can't believe I left my compact."

He laid his hands over hers stopping her filling and emptying her purse like a mad woman. "Stop"

"It was right there in the dresser."

"Donna?" She glances at the cake.

"You should eat that before the cream goes funny or you might get sick."

He looks to The President. "Excuse us, Sir?"

"Sure son."

He softly grips her hands pulling her up. "Let's go."

"But….."

"You need a moment and so do I." He pulls her away from the table. "Let's go snoop."

She lets him pull her away and out the room. He stops in the hall, softly laying her against the wall. he cups her face and neck lifting them up so he could look into her eyes. "Baby, we've been through this, it wasn't your job to take care of me. I'm the one that should have remembered about the appointment not you. I love you Donna but you have to let this guilt about leaving go. We both want to do that time differently but I can't say I'm sorry you left and neither can you. We're so much better now. I don't want to see you cry about something you can't change baby, please let this go?"

She sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I've embarrassed us both."

"Don't be ridicules, I think that was me screaming at CJ."

She chuckled as he ran his hand over her hair. "You okay?"

She lifts her head and kissed him deeply, he entwined their fingers together as he pressed her against the wall deepening the kiss. After a long while, he pulled back whispering against her lips. "We could see if there's a bedroom free?" She chuckled against his lips "I love you baby and I promise I'll see Millie in the morning."

"Thank you and I love you too."

He kisses her softly then pulls back. "Come on, let's get back."

"I made a fool out of myself."

"No you didn't, don't worry everything will be fine, just make fun of me."

"I love doing that."

"I know." He kisses her quickly then let's go of her hands and wraps his arms around her waist guiding her back into the room with him plastered to her back. She smiles over her shoulder at him, he grabs one hand and spins her around away from him then pulls her back, she squeaks in surprise as she falls into his chest. "When we got home we're going to talk about all those messages in your purse, what kind of lunatic brings messages back from Hawaii, Even I'm not that mad?"

She smiles at him. "Debatable." She cups his face and softly kisses his nose he goes to kiss her lips as soon as there about to touch he spins her again but keep hold of her hand.

"I'm not mad Stanley said so and you are a evil woman." he pulls her back to him he wraps his arms around her pulling her close. "And because your an evil woman your sleeping alone tonight." he lets her go and walks back to the table with everyone smiling at them. She lets out a tiny noise that stops him in his track. "Don't you dare." she makes another noise and glides up behind him, she raises her hand to his neck and rubs her finger just behind his ear, he shudders and his breath hitches. "Oh crap." she grins and takes a seat.

"Only I know how to do that Joshua, so if you want me to sleep alone fine." he shakes his head and shudders again.

"God, it's sometimes very annoying how well you know me." He tucks some hair behind her ear looking at her with nothing but love then a smirk appears, he leans down and picks up her lipstick.

"You may need to reapply."

"Give me that." she snatches it away from him. "It's not your colour, but then again it looks good on you tonight."

He wipes his lips as they laugh at him. "Funny woman." he sits down digging into his cake.

"This is good." he leans over and takes some apple from her fruit salad.

"You only want the fruit because it's mine now."

"Sure, what's yours is mine."

"So can I have some cake?"

"I didn't say that." he dramatically sighs when she gives him a puppy look. "Fine, but just a little bit, I never know when I'm going to eat next with you."

She rolls her eyes as she takes a bit of cake. "You make it sound like I stave you."

"All I know is I can't have anything I like, I'm 43 years old and my "Girlfriend" won't let me have a burger."

"I very rarely let you have a burger when I was your assistant, why should now be any different?"

"I just think a 'girlfriend' should be nicer to me."

"Ok then, find a "Girlfriend" that wants you dead Joshua, then you can have all the burgers you want." She takes what is left of the cake and shoves the fruit back to him. "Eat the fruit, then your present "Girlfriend" will be happy."

He looks down at the fruit salad. "I'm going to die looking like a head of lettuce or an orange."

"True, but not for a long time and hopefully of old age, not a heart attack."

"I'm not exactly 20 years old you know. Sam said he didn't want to look like me that's why he didn't want to come back…..I don't think I'm that bad."

She runs her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck. "You're good looking in a different way Pumpkin Patch, He's more….boyish." He raises an eyebrow at her. "I mean he's cute…..sort of." He lays his chin on his hand with his elbow resting on the table waiting. "Okay….Sam could be on a magazine cover…while you're more…" She looks around the table for help but everyone just smiled except Josh who sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "He's got a young look…..No, I mean….I mean…..Oh you know." She takes a drink avoiding eye contact with him, while he just sits there. the others smile at them while Josh checks his watch. Donna picks at a napkin until she can't take it anymore and huffs. "Look, you're a good looking guy, much better than Sam, you have classic looks while he's all tidy and put together, your ruffled and creased…..much better in my opinion. when I first met Sam he didn't make my knees weak, not like you….no Sir, it was kismet….and you haven't changed, your better looking…..yes much better….you have dimples to die for and that swagger, that's cute….sometimes you're so sweet I just want to eat you."

He throws his head back laughing his ass off everyone else joins in as Donna grins at him, he pulls her to him and hugs her tight. "God, I love you, you're a total nut." he kisses her lips still chucking "Oh, you taste like chocolate cake." he kisses her again a little longer this time. "Nice…..do we have chocolate cake at home?" She laughed and slapped his leg.

"Stop it…Oh I forgot." She ran her hand down his back cupping his ass, making him jumped a little.

"Donna, we are at The Presidents dinner table." she pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Ha ha" she waved it in his face.

"You felt me up for my wallet?" His face dropped in disappointment. "That's very depressing, Donna." they all laughed at his miserable face. She chuckled as she opened it. "We don't have any more room for shoes."

"Leave my shoes alone, Josh." she takes four business cards out laying them on the table. "Pick"

"Hu?"

"I got some samples made yesterday; you have to decide which one you want."

"When did you have my wallet?"

"Last night when you were asleep on the couch, now pick."

He gives her a confused look. "I get to pick this time, you never let me pick, you told me which ones I was having and that's it."

She shrugged ."You'll be the next Chief of staff you should pick."

"But I couldn't when I was the Deputy Chief of Staff?"

"No"

"Okay" He looks at them closely then points too one. "That one." She twists her face at it, he huffs "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it say's Joshua."

"That's my name."

"No…..Well ok yes, but only a few people are allowed to use it." he gives her a clueless look.

"They are?"

She sighs. "Yes….me, our mothers, Dr Bartlet, CJ, that's all."

"What about the President, he got several names for me and one of them is Joshua?"

"Of course, The president as well."

"The President Elect and Helen?"

"I'll think about it?" She winked at them they both smiled at her.

"Alright, so not that one." He takes another look. "Okay, that one." He points but she again twists her face. "What now?"

"I don't like the print."

He throws his hands up. "Do me a favour woman and just tell me which one you like and we'll go with that."

She smiles and points to one. "I like that one."

"Fine….should I ask why or keep my mouth shut?"

She shrugs. "Well, I've already ordered them so…"

"Then why ask me?" He squeaked.

"I thought you should have a say, I mean they are your cards after all."

"But Donna…." He drops his head. "I give up."

She chuckles as she puts the cards back into his wallet. "I'm taking a hundred dollars."

He shrugs still with his head down. "Fine, just leave me enough for my cab home, you can go to Sam's."

"I don't think his wife to be will be pleased."

"I don't care" His head snapped up "Hey, why are you taking my money?"

"You're buying me something." She hand him his wallet back.

"What?"

"Something for our Anniversary." He looks to the far wall muttering to himself then sighs.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be in trouble for this….but what anniversary?"

She snatches his wallet back. "For that I'm taking all your money, Joshua." she empties his wallet, throwing it back on the table, he just watches her with a clueless look. "Idiot,"

He picks his wallet up and looks inside. "You stole all my money."

"And I'm buying the most expensive shoes I can find even if I don't like them."

"What…..What the hell happened?" He looked to Abbey for help.

"Don't ask me Josh, you forgot an Anniversary."

"But we have so many, Abbey." She smiles and shrugs. "Donna tell me what I forgot."

"It's perfectly obvious."

"Obviously not."

She smacked his arm. "Nine years ago Monday/ I walked into your office and hired myself."

He held out his hand. "Give me my money."

"No, it's punishment."

"Screw punishment Donnatella, that anniversary was two week ago, give me my money." She goes to argue but stops.

"Oh, you're right."

"I know." He clicks his fingers; she goes to hand it back but stops.

"Hey, why didn't you buy me anything two weeks ago?"

"I did, well I took you to dinner, and I took you to Hawaii, what more do you want?"

She looked down to his money. "I wouldn't mind some new shoes." She gave him a huge smile. "Plus I need some new…." She raised her eyebrow for him to get the hint, which he did in less than a second; he opened his wallet taking out a credit card.

"Keep the money and take a card." She laughs as does everyone else, she takes his wallet back putting the money away.

"That's sweet honey, but I just need the hundred to pay for your cards."

"I owe you anyway, I ruined your….." She slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Josh, don't say anymore, no-one need to know that." she removed her hand.

"Spoil sport."

The servers took all the dishes away while others brought the coffee.

"So what was the vacation like, tell us everything?" Helen asked why'll she poured herself some coffee.

"The first day was quiet, we were a little on edge, and we just ignored everything, my idea. I thought we could just relax for a day and we did, but we knew the next day was going to be hell and it was…..for the most part." She watched Josh pour her some coffee keeping his mouth shut. "I forced Josh to talk to me which soon turned into a shouting match, so we spent our second day in Hawaii in our hotel room screaming at each other…..more me than Josh surprisingly." He raised his eyebrow at her. "I was a little loud, Josh."

He smirks as he take a drink of coffee. "Yeah okay, we'll go with 'a little' Donna."

"Oh and you were quiet?"

"No…We even got a few complaints."

She looked at him surprised. "We did?"

He sighed. "Yes three actually, Paul told me a few days later. Two from other rooms and one from the people at the pool."

Abbey laughed as she asked, "You were that loud?"

Josh nodded "Yep, we were that loud, 9 years of arguments in one day….It worked though."

"Joshua stormed out after I said something particularly hurtful." she took his hand. "But he came back after a while…..he was so sweet."

"Then we had fun." He lowered his head flushing with embarrassment.

**Cont...**

**Thanks to... for the reviews and kind words. I hope to get the next chapter done within the next few days.**

**FYI: Donna and CJ have it out in the next chapter; Josh gets drunk and has a rant. (Fun, fun, fun.) **


	12. Chapter 12

Abbey almost jumped in her seat. "Okay, I have to know who was the loudest?"

Josh looked to Donna who shrugged. "We both were at different times. Donna screamed at me about Miss Gardener, that was fun...and I screamed at her about Commander Wonderful."

"Jack, Josh."

"No Donna, his name is Commander wonderful, live with it."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have nick names for your old girlfriends."

"Yeah you do, you just can't say them in this company."

She thinks about it and shrugs. "Okay, you have a point."

"We really lost it talking about Gaza and Rosland."

"There was very little talking….more screaming and crying. Anyway we spent the day being miserable but we came through it better than ever."

"We talked for a while just clearing the air really after that the days just blended together, we lay on the beach and relaxed. He got some sun and read."

Matt pointed at him. "Ha Ha, work, I know you wouldn't stop."

Josh shook his head. "No work, I left my phone, pager, laptop everything at home. I didn't even read a newspaper."

"He did nothing for a week except be with me."

He kissed her hand. "I had a great time."

"So, what did you read?" Matt asked.

Josh smiled at him. "Harry Potter." They all laughed at him apart from Donna who kissed his cheek. "Leave me alone, it was relaxing. To be honest I wouldn't mind going back for a while." Donna glanced at The President who gently nodded at her. "I loved it, if it wasn't for CJ I wouldn't have any contact with Washington at all, It was nice just me and Donna."

She smiled a little sadly at him. "We can go back next year." He nodded but didn't say anything. Donna smiled at everyone changing the subject. "He organised the greatest last night though, it was amazing." Her eyes filled just thinking about it. "He brought the Woo." Matt and The President shrugged "You Know the Woo Sir's….romance, He was the Woo man."

Josh lowered his head embarrassed. "Donna." He moaned.

"Shh, this is the best story ever." She kissed his palm then smiled at Helen and Abbey. "He was so sweet, first he met me in the lobby he was so handsome and cute. He gave me a single red rose then walked me to a limo, it was huge. Anyway, the driver took us to a restaurant in the beach, we had a table in the deck, just us, and it was wonderful. Josh organised everything before we got there, there was champagne and a lovely meal. At the end, soft music came from inside the restaurant also organised by my Joshua. We danced on the deck then this beach buggy pulled up, I nearly fainted when he said we were going on that thing, it was another surprise. After convincing me it was safe and I wouldn't die we went for a ride along the beach, it was so much fun. So, we stopped at a very secluded part of the beach were we met a young man from our hotel, it turned out Josh had arranged this as well. He took me around this cliff face were I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She looked over to Josh who had his head down on the table with embarrassment; she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "There was a huge blanket with lanterns all around and a picnic basket with champagne, I thought I was going to die. So I cried for ages until Josh calmed me down then he gave me the deed for the house which set me off again. I was a complete mess blubbering all over the place. He then gave me some pictures he had taken at the restaurant of us dancing which of course made me cry...again. We were there for about three hours then the buggy brought us back to the restaurant where the limo was waiting that took us back to the hotel."

He lifted his head pleading with her. "Donnatalla, I'm begging you, please stop?"

"Shh, Joshua I haven't finished,"

Abbey and Helen both slapped him at the same time wanting to hear the rest.

"Shut up, Joshua," Abby scolded in a way only she could manage.

"Dear lord." He smacked his head back on the table.

Donna continued. "He took me to the hotel bar where he got me a drink and left me talking to the bar tender…I don't think it was a co-incidence the bar tender told a few guys I was already taken?"

"I'm not admitting anything." Josh groaned without lifting his head.

"So after a while he came back for me and we made our way to the room. he hands me the card key and I open the door. I walk in and the whole place as covered in candles and rose petals, I thought I was dying, and then he ran me a bath….."

He lifted his head. "STOP…..right there Donnatella."

She smiled at his flaming red face. "Shall I skip ahead?"

"I'd rather you stopped altogether but yes please skip ahead."

Helen whined. "Arr come on Josh, we want to know."

"Fine but when I'm not in the room." He puts his head back down. "Get it over with it, Donna."

She chuckles "Okay I'll skip ahead…..after some things he doesn't want you to know about, he hands me this box, I can't tell you what's inside…..can I?" She asked him knowing the answer.

He shakes his head on the table. "No."

She huffs. "Apparently I can't tell you, but it was a silk nightgown." She ignores his whining protest "So we dance on the balcony surrounded by candles until the sun came up, it was perfect." She gushed.

Abbey pinches his cheek. "You are so cute."

Helen taps his head. "Very nice Josh" She said with a hint of surprise.

Donna ruffled his hair. "He said nine years of not dating me sent him a little loopy, he brought the Woo."

He lifted his head a little looking at The President and Matt who were smirking at him. "Stop it, Sir's." He sat up blushing madly. "Thank you, Donna."

"What, I wanted to tell them about Joshua Lyman, the Woo man."

"Okay, I think they get it." He leaned over kissing her quickly. "Now, I need the bathroom, please talk about something else when I get back." He looks at The President for permission to leave; he nods at Josh while he laughs at his face. "My Reputation is shot to hell." He kisses her head as he leaves the table and out the room. Donna opens her purse taken out a couple of photos handing them to Abbey and Helen.

"Those are copies from the restaurant."

Helen sighs. "They are beautiful, Donna."

"He doesn't know, but I've sent copy's to our mothers already."

Helen passes them to Matt. "It wouldn't kill you to do something like this?"

Matt groans shaking his head. "I swear that man is constantly getting me into trouble."

Abbey shows some to The President as they laugh at Matt's comment. "I didn't know he had it in him, you bring the best out in him, Donna."

"He does the same for me. I was becoming someone I didn't like, Josh, set me straight that there was nothing wrong with me before. I was become a real cold and hard person and not just with him, everyone."

"I haven't seen you in a while but I'm sure that's not true, Donna." Donna smiles at Abbey.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm afraid it is. I said some awful things to him, just to hurt him. I felt horrible after but the damage was already done. I don't know, something happened while I was working for The Vice President I felt to need to be mean and it wasn't because we were working on different sides. I was mad at him after Gaza because we came so close to finally telling each other how we felt but he backed off again. We came back and everything was the same apart from we were further apart….he was a pain in the ass and I was no better."

"It was a bad time for you both." The President squeezed her hand.

"I'VE TOLD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE." They all sharply turned to the door where they heard Josh shouting, everyone jumped up.

"DAMN IT. JOSH."

Donna ran to the door with everyone behind her after hearing CJ. They see Josh lying against the wall with his head down and CJ glaring at him.

"HEY, BACK OFF!" Donna steps in front of Josh blocking him from CJ.

"Donna…" CJ tried to talk but Donna cut her off.

"NO...for once CJ, you'll listen to me." Donna demanded. "He doesn't want to talk to you tonight, how many times does he have to tell you to leave him alone?"

"He's a big boy Donna, he doesn't need you defending him."

Donna looked like she was going to commit murder. "OKAY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH." She turns to Josh lifting his head. "Joshua, I'll be right there, please go into the dining room?"

He doesn't even fight her, he just shakes his head and walks away. The President and Matt follow him while Helen and Abbey stay watching over Donna and CJ.

Donna makes sure he's gone before she turns back to CJ she narrows her eyes at her. "What the hell is the matter with you? He is your friend CJ, one of your best friends, he has been for years, and you talk to him like shit just because you are the Chief of Staff now? I don't care who you are no-one treats him like that. He has always been good to you, treated you with nothing but respect even when you were promoted over him. I don't know where this high and mighty attitude has come from but PACK IT IN….or you won't have him as a friend anymore or me because where he goes I go." She moves a little closer. "I'm not going to let you hurt him, so if you have nothing nice to say then say nothing at all. Sam is running the transition while Josh takes some time off, see him if you have a problem. You haven't even asked why he's taken time off, what kind of friend are you?...he told me what you said 'stop trying to lay Donna and come back and do your job.' get your head out of your ass CJ and think of someone else for a change…..what the hell happened to you?"

CJ ran her fingers through her hair and blinked her tears away. "I'm sorry Donna, please just let me talk to him?"

Donna shook her head with frustration. "You don't understand, I'm not in control of who he speaks to I never have been. I'm not his keeper CJ. He doesn't want to talk to you, it's his decision I'm just looking out for him. He tired and sick to death of this place and you're not helping one bit with your phone calls and your attitude. I don't know what's going on between you both but it has to stop or you'll drive him away even more and I know you don't want that. You love each other CJ sort it out, but give him some time alright?"

"Yeah…..I better get back I still have some work to finish….I'm sorry again." she remembers the note in her hand. "Would you mind giving this to The President, it's what I came here for?"

Donna takes the note. "Fine."

"Thank you." She walks away wiping her eyes. Donna watches her go shaking her head Abbey stepped to her taking her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you Ma'am….I just don't know what's come over her."

"Call me Abbey, Donna and neither do I."

Donna smiles, nodding her head. "Thank you, Abbey"

Helen steps to them laying her arm over Donnas shoulder. "Come on, let see what trouble the men have caused." They head back in.

Josh spits out his coffee as he sees the women with their arms around each other.

"Oh dear lord, a new sisterhood is born…we are so dead." Donna winks at him as they head back to their chairs. "So Miss Moss, did you kill CJ?" He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close as Donna Hand The president the note.

"No I didn't kill her, but I think she's sorry." she runs her fingers through his hair; he closes his eyes laying his head against her stomach. "Let her come to you Joshua, she owes you that much…she seems to be under the impression I control who you talk too."

"You do control me." He laughs against her stomach.

"Well in that case I'm going to leave you for a while to talk to The President and The President Elect."

He lifts his head. "Why?"

She looks to The President. "No offence, Sir." She looks back down to Josh. "Leo isn't here anymore and The President is the next best person to help you sort a few things out, love."

"I'm fine." He protested weakly.

"Please Josh just talk to him…I'll kill Cliffs plants for you?"

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Okay" She kisses the top of his head.

"I'll check back in a hour." She looks to The President, he nods and give her a small smile.

"I look after him Donnatella, don't worry."

She leans down cupping Josh's face and kisses his lips "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Abbey and Helen stand kissing their husbands to leave with Donna.

They watch the ladies leave then The President takes a bottle of Scotch out pouring them each a drink, Josh takes his and leans back into his chair.

"We're skipping the formalities now Josh, no need to hold your temper or control raising your voice. This is one of those times, we've done it before. I'm not your boss anymore, feel free you shout."

"Sir, you're not my boss granted, but you are the President."

"Nothing you say in this room will leave this room. Nothing you say I'll take offence at." He pats Josh on the shoulder. "You're my son Joshua and you were Leo's, if I can help in any way I will. I want the best for you not just professionally but personal too. Leo would kick my ass if I let you down...so what's going on with you, son?" The President takes Donna's chair and faces it directly in front of Josh.

Josh sighs "What did Donna tell you?"

Bartlett tapped his knee. "She's worried you've lost the fight in you."

"Can you blame me...look Sir, I really don't think this is a good idea. I'm angry and pissed off with this whole town and my party which you just happen to be the leader of." He got up walking around the table.

"Would you tell Leo?"

"Some of it...Leo would slap me stupid for the things going around inside my head."

Bartlett sighs. "Josh, I know I'm not Leo there were times I could hear you both screaming at each other from his office. You would tell him what was on your mind I would like you to do the same with me."

"The last time I did that I had to go into therapy after I balled at you in the Oval."

"We're not in the Oval Josh, we're three guys sitting around having a drink."

"We're still in the White House."

"Hey if you want to take this to New Hampshire, I'll call for the plane to be fuelled up and be ready in twenty minutes?"

Josh smirked and took a drink. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you when you call for the Secret service to kick my ass out."

"Fine, now spill."

"You want to know everything?"

"Everything." Bartlett nodded, waving him on.

Josh takes off his jacket throwing it over a chair. "Okay let's talk about you and Leo trying to get me out the White house."

Bartlett shook his head. "You know why we did that."

"Sure, but don't you think you could have told me? I won't deny I was pissed when CJ was promoted over me. I won't deny it hurt like hell when you cut me out...but what I don't get is you and Leo talking about me and deciding my future without even consulting me. I walked out of this administration alone with no help after 8 years of serving you like a good little deputy. I was alone. It was only when Leo told me six months ago you two had a plan that I realised I was being used for the good of the Democratic Party. If you two wanted me to 'find my man' you could have told me then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have felt so abandoned by my White House and you."

"You needed to do it yourself, Josh." Bartlett pleaded.

"No, I needed to be able to come home without thinking I was a traitor to this administration like Toby said or to be able to call CJ without her blocking my calls. I called her to say Happy Birthday like I do every year and do you know what I got. Margret said. 'Josh, CJ said, she doesn't have time for your dramatics today call back next month.' ...and she's one of my best friends.

I called for you on St Patricks Day and too mock you about Notre Dame, just like every year and Debbie refused to put my call through in case I was calling about the campaign. I told her I wasn't but she didn't believe me and said I should know better. You lot cut me out and not just the White House but your whole lives and now all of a sudden I'm not radioactive anymore I'm ok to talk too."

He finishes his drink in one and coughs. "I really shouldn't do that." He coughs again. "Crap." Matt hands him the bottle. "I have a sensitive system, Sir." He fills his glass. "Donna's, going to kill me if I get drunk." He takes a sip and shivers.

"Where was I...Oh yeah, I know you had to be impartial with all the nominees but did you guys really want bingo Bob and Hoyans the moron to be the next President? There wasn't a chance in hell of them two idiots beating Vinnick. Granted Hoyans may have stood a chance in the debates but that's all, him doing anyone with a pulse was going to come back and bite him on the ass as normal.

I know we owe you for what you did at the convention but it was a little late in my book. Leo, had some damn nerve telling me to drop Matt and I know you asked him to do it...god knows why you couldn't ask me yourself we've known each other long enough and I'm not exactly wet behind the ears you know.

You said you would never make me feel unwanted and stupid again after my dad died but you did and so did the rest of your staff who were my friends including Leo." He sat down looking into his drink. "But it wasn't just you guys, it was the whole party. I know they're a bunch of bastards, backing anyone that can help them at the time or who can do the most for them in the future but come on _HOYANS AND RUSSELL._ It was like some sort of funny joke their both crazy and I don't mean crazy happy either, I mean crazy nuts.

So, then Leo dies and the only thing keeping me together is Donna so I put on a smile and acted like I was okay...just like you, Sir." He got back up and paced around the room. "It's just too much I can't do it by myself anymore. When we were Campaigning for you and during the Transition I had my friends to stop me going crazy, but now if I get stressed I think I'm going to have an episode and kill someone or just drop dead." He finishes his drink and fills his glass again. "And Matt, you're not helping with this whole Kazakhstan thing, I know you're worried about it but there's nothing you can do until you take office, that's the way it is and that's the way it should be...one President at a time please.

In addition, when I tell you something isn't a good idea, I'm not doing it for fun or to piss you off. There is a reason to my madness...doing favours for a friend is not a good reason to give him a position in your administration...of course it's your call but I'll will disagree with you from time to time. I'm not doing it because it's good for my heath.

President Bartlett knows many, many things...some you don't want to know, he's a very smart man but he knows Jack about the Senate. I know everything about it, I could write a book or several. but if you ask me where New Zealand is on a map, it would take me a while. My point is sometimes I know what I'm talking about, granted I'll make mistakes but I think I've earned some trust here?" He sits down again wiping his face.

"I'm tired of the whole damn thing. I tried of this building. I'm tired of this town, but most of all I'm tired of my family thinking I'm a shmuck and an idiot that they can step on when the mood takes them. Toby and I came to blows because he thinks I wronged you and abandoned them even though it was what you and Leo planned for me and he's the one going to prison, my brother is going to prison for doing the damn thing he accused me of. I have CJ shouting at me for not being able to control the world even though it was still here when I got back, she's pissed because I left her without a Deputy even though she's the one that more or less gave me no reason to stay. I have Sam back which is a plus but he had a life in California and he was happy, so what did do, dragged him back here with a guilt trip.

I have a job that right know I don't want and I have a job in the very near future that I don't want and don't think I can do without having a heart attack. I have people asking me for a job when they wouldn't take my calls six months ago and talking to me like I'm their best friend when they really hate me. I have people in this place asking me for jobs that used to blame me for getting Donna hurt in Gaza, like I'm the one that blow the cars up. No one in this whole damn building that I almost gave my life for cared. After 8 years of service, I was the black sheep and treated as such. My fucking pass was wiped so I couldn't step foot in the building unless someone signed me in, even then I had to get permission from CJ. What the hell did she think I was going to do? Steal her fish?...I deserved more than that and not just from my party but from my friends.

I have to talk to Stanley every week so I don't go nuts and smash another window after murdering someone or killing myself. I have Donna worrying in case I have a heart attack or hear sirens in the street and have a nutty. Sam thinks I've gone over the edge and so do most of my staff.

I don't care anymore I'm just flat out tired of politics and the back stabbing and the constant ringing of my phone. When I got back, I checked my home phone there wasn't any space left. I checked my blackberry I had over 400 messages and more missed calls. My E Mail on my lap top is so full it crashed and they all wanted something from me...sucking up and promises they can't keep, lies or just downright bribery and all from people who wouldn't give me the time of day a few months ago.

It just pisses me off and to be quite honest I hate them all. The only thing I want is Donna and to go back to Hawaii and lay on a beach or in our hotel room where I can block out the world and forget about this fucking town and my friends. Just Donna and I. I had to go through hell to get her, years of prying she would wait until we left office, and what happens, she gets sick of waiting and leaves pissed at me for being a jackass. Then we work on different teams and set her up to fight a chicken on the news and boy was she mad, I thought she was going to kill me. so we win and she comes looking for a job and what do I do?...I have to say no to her, picking politics again because I'm a workaholic and a moron.

But not this time, if I screw this up she won't come back a third time without a fight. Plus if you think for one second, I'll take one of those NSA cards and leave her, your both crazy because I won't." He slammed his drink back and coughed "Please, stop me doing that." He pours some water taking a drink.

"Donnas right I should stick to water." He laid his head on the table and belched. "Oh god, sorry." he hiccupped Bartlett laughed and looked at Matt who chuckled shaking his head. "My father and Leo were both great men but I don't want to end up divorced and dying in a hotel room alone and I don't want to die before I can enjoy my retirement leaving my wife and son behind. I want to get married and have a few kids, get a dog and grow old with my Donna. if I keep going like I have that won't happen, my heath is shot to hell...I have felt better this past week. Donna let me have two cups of coffee in Hawaii she's detoxing me and force feeding me salads but I do feel better. I'll see what Millie says tomorrow." He looked up. "The last time I went for a stress test she made me run 8 miles just for fun because I called her Millie Mouse." Bartlett throw his head back laughing while Matt chuckled.

Bartlett straitened in his chair. "Okay, let's talk about what you said." Josh sat up rubbing his eyes. "Now about Ziegler, he's not my favourite person at the moment but I know you two and I know you'll always disagree on something. I know what happened, Josh and he was out of line even with his brother dying and I also know you wouldn't have anyone saying anything bad about him, you've been talking yes?"

Josh nodded. "Yes, it took a while but I went to see him at home we argued and I stormed out only to go back the next day for more we're better now, but nothing like we were."

"I don't know what's going to happen with him but I know he means a lot to you and deep down you mean a lot to him. He is not the easiest person to get along with but I know he cares for you. he was not happy when you left but more with himself than you. his time was ending Josh and he knew he couldn't do what you did so he did what he does best, he lashed out and made it a hundred times worse. At the end of the day he did this to himself."

"Yeah, but I miss him and his crankiness and his ability to piss me off."

"There's nothing you can do for him except support him, hopefully everything will work out."

"Sir, he's going to jail."

"Josh, he'll go to a minimum security prison not the tower to get his head chopped off." Josh gave a little chuckle. "He'll write a book and be richer then all of us put together." Josh raises his eye brow at him. "Well okay, maybe not me."

"I was going to say; only Leo was richer than you...did you know he left me money and his medals?"

Bartlett looked surprised. "No, Mallory said he left you something but I didn't want to ask."

"He split the money between Jenny, Mallory, and me."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"It's going into a trust for Donna in case something happens to me, if we have kids it'll get divided up. They can have it when Donna says so...I haven't told her yet because she would freak out. She won't have a serious discussion about me dying so I have to make sure she's okay by myself and without her knowing."

"Smart boy." Bartlett agreed.

"Hopefully I'll be dead when she finds out because when she does I'll wish I was...she's scary when she's pissed. I thought I'd seen her mad before but nothing compared to Hawaii, I thought I wasn't coming back alive."

Matt and Bartlett laughed at him. "Okay, now let's talk about the plan." Bartlett continued. "Leo and I knew you were the one to do this and yes we should have told you but we wanted you to win or lose because you are worth more than just being Leo's replacement for a year and a half, then where would you be. No, you needed this and you are right the treatment you received was unfair and uncalled for. I couldn't stand out in support for you and Matt as you rightly said, but I didn't give you the support you deserved. I honestly thought you were fine Josh. Debbie didn't tell me you called and for that I'm sorry, you mean a great deal to me and I never wanted you to feel like I made you feel during the campaign again."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, as for the party you know what they're like Josh. For my transition they went to all the incoming Senior staff that were already in place. But this transition and with Leo transition dying everything that was put on hold. Everyone's coming to you, of course your sick of it, 1500 jobs to fill and their all sucking up to you. Give yourself a break Son, you're not superman, you were bound to crack, show me a man that wouldn't."

"Leo."

"No kid, he had you, Toby, Sam and CJ plus he was close to losing it as well, you're human not a robot."

He sighs and blows out a gust of air. "Okay"

"Good, now I don't want to put anymore idea's in your head, but if you don't want the job then don't take it...but Joshua you've worked so hard and you've earned it. There isn't a shadow of a doubt that you'll do a great job and be an excellent Chief of Staff for this country. If you want time off before you take office, hire someone to help Sam or take the ones you want to fill and leave the rest for him."

"That's what Donna said." Josh smirked at him.

"Great minds...Look in all the years I've known you you've never taken time off and I doubt you did before. Take the time before Matt starts his Presidency, get back on your medication, get fit and healthy, it's what's best for you and Donnatella."

Josh looks to Matt "Sir?"

"To be honest Josh before tonight I was really worried but I like you and this version is better than before you went away. I've seen you relax for the first time since I've met you and I like it. You're a good man and my friend. I want you healthy so if you have to take time off than so be it. I took your point about our disagreements and I think we will be fine. I think we should talk more and not in the office, make it more social like tonight."

Josh smiles and nods, "I'd like that."

"Good, I need to tell you something about Kazakhstan but not tonight I don't want you to worry about it...just know The President's involved and I should have told you at the beginning."

Josh looks to both men and shrugs. "Okay...but you're not sending me right, because that would be a disaster?"

Matt laughed out loud shaking his head. "God no, we have enough trouble."

"Good because I'm not the most diplomatic person."

Bartlett chuckles. "No kidding and Josh the NSA gives The First lady's chief of staff a card it's not the highest clearance like yours will be but she'll have one and even if she didn't she would go with you when you're married and so would your kids."

He grins at him and claps his hands. "Oh thank god, I never want to go through that again."

"What's this?" Matt asks

Josh waved The President on "Josh was given an NSA card some years back but he only had it a day before giving it back."

"Why?"

Josh took a drink of water and shifted in his seat. "Well...well Jonnie, my sister was killed in a fire while she was babysitting me...I got out and she didn't...so I handed the card back. I couldn't live with myself if I had to leave my friends."

"I'm sorry josh, I know about your sister I should have put two and two together."

"It's okay i just don't like thinking about it. Anyway, Donna gets one that was my main concern." He takes another drink. "Getting stuck in a bunker with my Donna sounds like fun."

"Donna was right you are a pervert."

He smirks at the President "I have my moments."

Bartlett slaps him on the head. "If you're my son then she's going to be my daughter so less of that talk, okay let's move on to CJ."

"Do we have to? I've had my fill of that woman tonight." Josh whines with a pout.

"What the hell is going on with you two?"

Josh sighed and took a drink of water. "Donna handed in her resignation to CJ two weeks before she left...now remember you said I could say anything?"

"Yes, carry on." The President waved.

"CJ didn't tell me she knew for two weeks Donna was leaving and when Donna left I confronted CJ about it. She told me she didn't have time to deal with my miss placed feelings for my assistant and Donna was better off without me. She said I was holding her back making her stay because she had feelings for me and using her. She ordered me out of her office but I was pissed as hell so I refused. She lost it and said, Gaza was the excuse Donna needed to leave and maybe now she could get on with her life without me holding her back. I said she was a bitter old bag with no life of her own so she had to stick your nose in mine to make herself feel better. We both said things that were hurtful but she went too far...she said 'Donna was my assistant, nothing more and I should forget her and let her marry and have a bunch of kids with someone who wasn't a bastard'...that's when I decided to leave and try to forget her, it didn't work but I was convinced CJ was right."

They heard a squeak coming from the door Josh closed his eyes knowing it was Donna. "Fuck" he jumped out of his chair. "Baby it's alright." she walked to him shoving her handbag into his chest he caught it and went to grab her arm but she pulled away.

"Stay here until I come back, you are now out of this argument...it's my turn." She spat with venom.

"Donna just..."

"She's mine, Joshua." she stomped out the room without a second glance to Abbey and Helen who followed her.

He dropped his head. "Great just what I didn't want to happen." he put her bag on the table and fell into a seat. "Sir you're going to need a new Chief of Staff."

"Donna can take CJ?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, Donna can take CJ alright." He grabbed the Scotch and poured a big drink. "It's best to hide when she's mad at you, believe me I know."

Donna stood outside CJ's open office door as glanced at Abbey and Helen who stood off to the side after Donna asked them to stay out of it. She looked back to CJ who had her head in a file scribbling down some notes.

"Let me ask you something, CJ." Her head sprang up at Donna voice she could see the anger in her face.

"Donna...Err what can I do for you?"

She lay against the doorjamb unwilling to step into the office. "I have one question for you, since when have you been an expert in romance?"

"What?" CJ dropped her pen and leans back into her chair.

"When you talked to me before Gaza I asked for advice, it was stupid of me I know. You told me what I didn't want to hear, that I stayed because of my boss and you were right, you were right again when you said I should leave..."

"I never said you should leave."

"No, but you implied it all the same. You said I should sleep around do anything that didn't include Josh Lyman...and you were right. However, what I failed to remember is that, I wasn't only an assistant I was a great assistant to the Deputy chief of Staff who on most days couldn't get to a meeting on time. I took your advice and ran with it and I don't regret it. I regret the way I left and how I hurt him but nothing more it was the right thing to do for me...We were friends CJ but what I don't understand is where you get off thinking I need your protection against the man that would do anything for me?"

"Donn..."

"I'm not done...I know you're pissed because he left you without a Deputy when you need one the most, but you're the one that did everything you could to drive him away. The China trip for example, I know you wanted to make your new position clear and that you wouldn't take any crap from the guys but all you did was make him want to leave. He's a good man and would do almost anything for you, when did you forget that?...And what gave you the right to tell him I would be better off without him...for me to marry someone what wasn't him and have a couple of kids. what give you the right to call him a bastard?...what gives you the right to tell him to forget me?. You and I we aren't that different we both wanted a man that were unreachable, both of us for years looking but not touching but there's a difference now...I'm with the man I love while you're still stringing yours along.

I don't know where you got the impression that you're better than me or that you're better than Josh because you're not. I don't know if you're jealous because he went out and did what you lot couldn't. I don't know if you're jealous because he has finally decided he wants a private life and is willing to ignore Washington to get it or if you're jealous because he's happy with me and you're not with Danny. However, I do know that you are not all knowing.

Now I know you and Josh have a lot more going on and I'm sure some of it was his fault but in this case neither I nor he needs or wants your advice. Leave him alone until he decides he wants to be friends again but I swear CJ if we have to have this talk again I won't be so nice."

CJ jumped out of her chair. "Now wait a minute, I was looking out for you, and he came in here screaming at me for not telling him you resigned, what did you want me to do?"

She pushed herself off the doorjamb and took a few steps in the office "I didn't want you do anything, I didn't ask you to do anything, this is my life CJ. I never wanted to stop talking to him, it was hell for him and me, you have no right calling him names or telling him what I should do or what I deserved especially when your life was just as bad. All we had is each other and our jobs that's all. You were no better than him or me but you saw fit to stick your nose into something that had nothing to do with you...again. You ask me questions about if anything happened between josh and I because you have nothing going on in your life...DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT CJ AND LEAVE US ALONE AND KEEP YOUR FUCKING OPINIONS TO YOURSELF. " Donna took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Now, I love you like a sister but our lives are our own they were then and they are now. I suggest you back off and give him some time, he'll call you when he's ready."

She walked out slamming the door closed as she went. Helen and Abbey didn't say a word as they followed her back to the residence until Donna stopped. "Oh god." She hung her head and covered her face, Helen and Abbey looked at her concerned, Abbey put her hand on Donnas' shoulder.

"What?"

"I just swore and bellowed in front of the First Lady and Future First Lady, I told that idiot I would embarrass myself tonight." Helen and Abbey looked at each other and laughed walking away from her. "What?" She jogged up to catch up with them as they entered the hall to the dining room. "I'll kill him."

Helen pushed on the door "How did he get the blame, he wasn't even there?"

"That doesn't matter Helen...he's always to blame." They stopped at the sight of Josh snoring with his head down on the table and Bartlett and Matt grinning at him. "Oh Josh." she walked over and ran her fingers through his hair.

He mumbled in his sleep. "Nice." He hiccupped. "Sleep baby?" he hiccupped again. "No Scotch...I swear." Hiccup. "Pizza." He let out a huge snore and coughed then sat up with his eyes closed. "Huh?" He wiped his face and lay his head back down not opening his eyes, he waved his arm around until he felt Donnas waist and pulled her to his lap. "They got me drunk." They laughed at him while Donna smiled at him fondly.

"I see...how many did you have?"

He shrugged. "Nine maybe Ten." Matt showed her four fingers with a chuckle she smiled at him nodding her head eyeing the bottle.

"Are you sure it wasn't Four?"

"I can handle four, it was Ten...I want a pizza."

"Okay"

He opened one bleary eye. "I can have a pizza?"

"Sure, I can't see any in your future after you see Millie tomorrow anyway."

He groaned as sat up blinking a few times, "The room is spinning, and everyone's double." She un-wrapped his arm around her waist she stood up and leaned over picking up a half glass of water.

"Drink Pumpkin Patch." He took the glass and downed it in one he hiccupped again. "Do I have to carry you home?"

"Wouldn't be the first time but no I can walk...how did it go with CJ?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Oh that bad." he poured some more water very slowing, making sure he hit the glass. "Donna did you know I have a sensitive system?"

"You know I think I heard that somewhere."

He wiped his eyes and took a drink "I'm a hard assed politician baby, I should be able to drink."

"You had ten scotches Joshua, that's a lot."

He smirked at her over his glass. "I may have lied."

She gave him a shocked mocking look. "Get out, I never would have guessed."

He laid his forehead on her hip and hiccupped again. "I don't want a pizza, just put me to bed." Hiccup. "I might even sleep in my clothes." hiccup "I'm taking more time off." Hiccup "I might practice drinking." hiccup "Do we have scotch at home?" hiccup. She pulled his head back by his hair to look at her, he gave her a big smile "Hi"

She chucked "Hi"

"How are you cutie?" He winked and smirked at her, she looked to everyone else who have their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh.

She looked back down to Josh who was still smirking at her "I'm fine…cutie Josh?"

He shrugged "You're cute so…Cutie." Hiccup "Your hair smells of Coconuts." Hiccup "I love your hair." Hiccup. "It's blonde like…..like…..other blonde things." he sighs and squints his eyes. "Nope still blonde and beautiful…have I ever told you that?" hiccup "I must have….Donna?"

She straitens her face looking at him seriously. "Yes?"

"I don't think I should drink anymore….will you tell The President for me…..he likes giving me Scotch….but I think it's just so he can beat me at Chess…..even though I can't play chess….I can kick his ass at Checkers though…..Fighting Irish Phhh." He closes his eyes and takes a moment. "O crap" he turns his head and slowly opens his eyes meeting the Presidents gaze. "Hi, Sir." The president laughs his ass off at him as does everyone else he looks back up to Donna. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was having fun, Joshua."

"He could have my head chopped off."

"Wrong country, Josh."

He thinks a little. "He's the President and I just insulted the Irish do you know what he did to me the last time I insulted the Irish?"

"Yes, he tried to teach you Latin for 4 hours."

"Then I wanted to be drunk." he turned back to the President. "Sir, I really don't want to learn Latin, how about we play chess instead or better yet checkers?"

The President stopped laughing smacked his head. "Chess in the Oval tomorrow night Lyman or I'll send the Secret service for you."

Josh whines, "Oh man…..I mean yes Sir." he sits up straight but gives up when The President Laughs at him. "My Donnatella, please take me to bed….Oh that sound saucy." he chuckled to himself then laughed his ass off. "I really shouldn't drink."

She rolls her eyes, "No kidding….lets go." she pulls his up to his feet.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and smells her hair "See, Coconut."

Abbey chuckles and lays a hand on Donna's arm. "Why don't you both stay here tonight, he's in no condition to go anywhere?"

Donna smiles. "Thank you Abbey, that nice of you." She looks to Josh who's a little glossy eyed. "Josh, do you want to stay at the White House tonight?"

He hiccups and gives her a pitiful look. "By myself?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd sleep on the street."

He gives her a long look then smiles but a hiccup ruins it. "You're funny…I like you…..no….love you with a cherry on..." hiccup "...top."

Donna smiles as the others laugh at him, she cups his face. "Joshua listen to me, do you want to go home or stay at the White House?"

He shrugs. "I just want a bed."

She smiles at Abbey. "Thank you Abbey, are you sure you don't mind"?

"Of course not and I want to see you force feed him fruit in the morning." she smiles at Josh who's almost asleep on Donna's shoulder.

"My mum's coming tomorrow, she'll be all fussy and nag me about getting Donna pregnant.," they all laughed except Donna who went bright red.

Donna groaned and hangs her head. "Shut up Joshua, or I'll leave you here and go home by myself."

He gave her a pet lip. "You'd miss me."

She let out a sigh shaking her head. Abbey nods to the door. "Come on I'll lead the way."

Matt chuckles at Josh "Donna, do you need a hand with him?"

"Thank you Sir but I'll be okay." She smacks Josh on the back of the head.

He groans "What?"

"Wake up I'm taking you to bed."

He chuckles. "Excellent which way?"

She smiles at everyone. "Goodnight and thank you for a great evening."

"You too Donnatella and please remind Mr Lyman about tomorrow night when he sobers up." The President stood and kisses her cheek.

Matt also kissed Donna's cheek. "I'll see you both soon."

"I'm not sure about all these men kissing you." Josh huffed looking down at his shoes. Abbey and Helen both kissed him on the cheek. "Never mind." Abbey grabbed his arm, her and Donna pulled him to the door. "Hey I can walk you know." they both let go but he swayed so they grabbed him again. "Ok maybe not…..I was going to say something about two women taking me to bed but I thought better of it." Both women slapped him. "Ok I'll shut up." They pushed him out the door with everyone laughing at him.

**CONT...**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for the wait. I have finished this story but I'm having some trouble getting motivated to check it for spelling, grammar and stuff. I really should get a beta and maybe I will after this fan fic is finished. I've written another fanfic for the West wing but it need a lot of work before it can be posted. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and all reviews are welcome. **

**Next time...Josh wakes up with a hangover, CJ makes another appearance, this time she brings a gift. The mothers arrive and Donna shows everyone just how well she knows Mr, Lyamn.**

**See you all soon and please stay safe. XXX **


	13. Chapter 13

6:00 the next morning Josh dragged himself into the Presidential dining room where Abbey, Bartlett and Donna were having breakfast. Abbey and Donna were taking to each other while The President was reading a paper; he looked over the top smirking at Josh who looked a little ruff. "Morning Josh, you look like something the cat dragged in."

Josh gave him a little smirk. "Morning Sir and thank you." he walked around the table giving Abbey a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Dr B."

"Morning Josh, come and have some breakfast."

He grimaced, "No thanks Abbey, I'm a little delicate this morning coffee's fine." he sat beside Donna and kissed her head, she poured him some coffee and gave him some toast.

"Eat; it'll make you feel better."

He begrudgingly took a bite and a big drink of coffee letting out a sigh "Did I do anything stupid last night?"

Donna shrugged, "Not really…..well apart from making a pass at Helen." they watched as he spat his coffee out into his cup and choked, Donna slapped him on the back as he tried to control his coughing.

"W…what?"

"I was joking Joshua relax."

He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at her. "That wasn't funny Donna." Abbey and Bartlett tried to control their laughter as Donna smiled at him.

"Sorry" She said insincerely.

"Funny you don't look it." he took another drink once he was sure he wouldn't choke. "What time is my mother getting in?"

"Her flight lands at 9:40, I said I would pick her up at the gate. You'll see her when Millie's done with you." he sagged back in his chair looking miserable. "And before you start, you're still going."

"I didn't say anything…but do I have too?"

Both Abbey and Donna shouted. "YES"

"Fine" he ripped a piece of toast off with his teeth. "I remember when I made my own decisions and I could do what I wanted…..I was a man of my own destiny."

"And when was this?" he glanced at Donna over his coffee cup.

"Before I met you and Abbey….life was wonderful."

"Shut up."

"No-one told me to shut up or called me an idiot." he huffed and glanced at the President who was trying his best not to laugh at him. "Now I have women nagging at me constantly and I have a hangover."

"And whose fault is that?"

Josh smiled at The President. "The leader of the free world."

"Hey don't put the blame on me Josh, I get into enough trouble as it is."

"I know….women." he rolls his eyes and snickers into his cup. "By the way Donna our mother's are going to have to entertain themselves tomorrow, we have plans."

"We do?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, we're going to buy a new car." he wipes his eyes trying to wake up a little.

"What's wrong with your car?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong with mine, in fact we're trading mine in."

She thinks for a moment then her eyes widen and she gets a horrified look on her face. "No"

"Oh yes, that rust bucket is going to get crushed."

"But Burt…Burt's my car you can't just decided to crush him." She protested with a glare.

"Burt's twenty years old and he's dying Donna, let him go." he rolls his eyes.

"No he's mine and there's nothing wrong with him….my Mum owned that car."

"He's going, I've been telling you for years he's a piece of...look he's dangerous you need a new one, so we'll trade mine in and you can pick one you want."

"But Josh….."

He gives her a look. "He's going." she sighs looking away. He takes a drink then looks at her sad face. "I know you love him but you need something more reliable and you're going to be The Chief of Staff to the First lady, you can't drive around in a Twenty year old Beetle with no side mirrors and a sticker that says 'I'm a member of the Josh Lyman fan club' no matter how funny you think it is."

She smiles a little as she remembered when she showed him it to cheer him up one day over five years ago. "Can I put the sticker on the new car?"

"No, you can put it on the fridge if it means that much to you but Burt goes, Plus I get a car and a driver when or if I take over from CJ so mine will just sit at the door."

"Can't I just use yours?"

"You could but I want you to have your own, you deserve a new car Donnatella."

She sighs and nods a little still looking a little unhappy. "I'm paying for it then."

He gives her a strange look. "We have a joint account."

"I know, but it's the principle of the thing, my car my money."

He shakes his head in confusion. "Sometimes you baffle the hell out of me woman…come to think about it why doesn't The First lady's Chief of Staff get a driver and a car?"

"Because Donna doesn't get Secret Service protection like you will, Josh." The President puts down his paper. "Your car will be driven by a member of the Secret Service and will be bullet proof."

"I know Sir, but maybe Donna should get the same protection, let's face it I get death threats in the hundreds and now we're together she's at risk."

"You'll have the authority to sign agents to Donna if that's what you want or if there's a threat."

"I don't want secret service protection, Joshua."

He turns to her. "Baby, you're going to marry a Jew who will be the Chief of Staff to the White House…people didn't like it when I was Deputy, who knows what might do now."

"I'm going to marry Joshua Lyman son of Isabel and Noel Lyman grandson of Noel and Constance Lyman who were all Jewish and proud of it. I won't let these bigoted idiots control who I marry or how I run my life, the fact your Jewish is of little concern to me. I'll be Donnatella Lyman wife of a Jew and mother to a few Jewish babies's…..screw them." He looked at her in wonder while The president and Abbey smiled at her. She blushed a little at her outburst. "Sorry."

The President tapped her hand. "Well said, Donna."

Josh chuckled and kisses her cheek. "Thank you,"

"Can I keep Burt now?" She asked with a pleading tone.

"No…nice try though."

She huffed as she put more toast on his plate. "Eat"

He smirks as he drinks his coffee. "Donna, you can't punish me because I won't back down on something."

"You're crushing my beloved…..eat the toast."

He rolled his eyes over his coffee cup. "Your beloved?"

"Yes, he's more than a car…..I love him Joshua."

"More than me?" When she thinks about it, he raises his eyebrow. "It's a simple question."

"Shut up I'm thinking." she plays with her breakfast then sighs. "I suppose I love you more…..but only just…..it's like 49% to 51% in your favour."

"I see and when I put a ring on your finger will my percentage go up?"

She shrugs "Depends on the ring, if it costs more than the house I'll think about it."

He bits into his toast with a growl "Fine, but if you divorce me I want the ring back."

They laugh at him. "I would never divorce you Pumpkin Patch."

"No?"

"No…..I would miss your mum too much." he gives her a glare but she just smiles at him. "Relax Joshua I won't divorce you."

"Well good" he mutters behind his cup "I might divorce you though."

She narrowed her eyes. "What was that?"

He shook his head and raised his hands. "I didn't say anything buttercup….not a damn thing." he gave her a dimpled smile and winked at her.

"Don't give me that cute look Joshua I'm on to you." she pokes him in the chest, he gave her a mock wounded look and rubbed where she poked him.

"I'm taking you back to Hawaii you were nicer to me there…for the most part anyway."

She turned in her chair and took his hand indicating playtime was over. "Love….do you want to go back?"

"We can't, you have a job to do."

"I didn't say WE I said YOU."

He gives her a crazy look. "What would I do I Hawaii by myself?"

"You could lie on the beach and relax."

"For a whole week...I'd go crazy, where's the fun if you're not there?"

She smoothes down his hair. "Honey, you said you wanted more time off."

"Yeah, but I can do that at home I don't need to go to Hawaii, besides I'd miss you and be bored out my skull by myself."

She shrugs "Ok stay at home then, but what are you going to do?"

He thinks about it then sighs. "I have no idea." he takes a drink of coffee still thinking then smiles. "I know, I'll paint and re-decorate…..like a new start. I'll have dinner on the table for you coming home from work and then throw myself off the Lincoln monument?" She slaps his head while Abbey and the President laugh at him. "I'm serious about the painting thing Donna….the bedroom and kitchen could use it."

"If you want too…...err Joshua, have you ever painted a room before?"

"No….how hard can it be, a tin of paint and a brush. I'm a full bright scholar Miss Moss I can paint a room…..probably."

"Ok Mr full bright scholar, I'll get the paint today while I'm shopping with your mum."

"Speaking of my mother she'll have to stay at a hotel for the week."

"Why?"

"A few reasons, She can't nag me if she's sleeping somewhere else. I won't hear about her lack of grandkids until I want to stab myself in the eye. We only have one guestroom and Rosa's coming tonight we can't have one mother staying at the house and another at a hotel is not right and last but not least Rosa can't constantly hug me to death if she's pre-occupied with my mum."

"They can share the guestroom?"

"Did you not hear my list Donntella, it's going to be none stop fussing for a whole week and I'm off work…no I can't cope with the two of them by myself while you're working. Give it 24 hour and I will be begging to come back to work. No, they can both stay at a hotel or I'm on the next flight to Hawaii."

She chuckles as she finishes her coffee. "Sorry Josh, but I've already told your mum she's staying with us, my mum can sleep on the pull out couch, she'll be fine."

He huffs then gives her a confused look. "The couch pulls out?"

She rolls her eyes as they laugh at him. "Yes, how can you not know this?"

He shrugs. "I didn't even know you picked it out Donna, I thought I did."

"No it was me, along with almost everything else in the house."

"Huh…did you pick out the god awful coffee table in the living room?"

She narrows her eyes and takes on a bitter tone. "No Josh, that was Amy."

He spat his coffee out and hissed lowering his head. "Shit."

"Yeah, just keep digging until you find your way out Josh."

"Ok that's going on the street when I got home." He winces and clears his throat. "Baby, you know the coffee machine in the kitchen?"

"Yes." she gives him a look that could kill, he shuffles in his seat.

"Put it this way, when you're out shopping today...buy another one."

She smacks him hard. "Anything else, Lyman?"

He rubs his arm. "No…..I swear." he gives her his most innocent look but she narrows her eyes at him. "Donnatella, I'm not lying."

She continues to stare at him until he throws his hands up in the air. "ALRIGHT." he covers his face with his hands. "One of my Mets' shirts was from her…but Donna I love that shirt."

"It'll be gone tonight." telling him rather than asking.

He gives her a pleading look then gives in. "Fine" he turns away from her and looks down right miserable. "Some days I really don't like you, if it wasn't for your mother I'd dump you right now."

She laughs along with Abbey and The President as he sulks into his coffee.

"Sir may I be excused." He asked finishing his toast.

"Sure son." The President gives him permission to leave before he gets into more trouble.

Josh finishes his coffee and stands up. "I'm going to see if Sam's in the office then head home to get ready for Millicent, Are you coming Donna?"

"I'll have a few things to do before I pick up your mum up, I'll see you later."

He gives her a suspicious look then runs his hand over the back of her hair. "Donnatella, leave CJ alone."

She shuffles in her seat. "I don't know what you mean Joshua."

"Sure you don't…Please baby, I can handle Claudia Jean." he lifts her head and kisses her lightly. "Leave it alone….for me?"

She sighs. "Fine, but only because your cute."

He shrugs and nods in agreement. "And many other things…behave?" he kisses her forehead then walks around the table to Abbey. "Dr B, you steal my heart." he kisses her cheek then her hand.

"Don't be surprised if I call you later Josh, Millie will be hearing from me this afternoon."

"I have no doubt." He grumbled.

She lightly slaps him on the arm. "Don't make me come with you."

His eyes widen at the thought and almost runs out of the room.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

CJ carefully gets out the back of the car holding onto her gift. "Thank you, Ryan." She said as he held the door open for her.

She looked up to the building and took a deep breath. "Here goes." She muttered to herself.

"Ma'am?" Ryan enquires.

She shook her head then nodded to the door. Ryan took point as her other agent took the rear. Ryan pressed the buzzer. "Come on up." A voice sounded through the intercom. The door buzzed, Ryan looked back to CJ who shrugged and nodded to go ahead.

They made their way up to the second floor and stopped at a door, Ryan knocked and they waited. They could hear music coming from the apartment and singing that was a little off key.

"Heaven knows how much I love you, heaven knows how much I care…" The door flew open to reveal Josh covered in paint with his head down going through his wallet. "…When you put your arms around me…." He mumbled as he pulled out some notes. "That was quick…." He smiled lifting his head, but the smile dropped from his face when he realised it wasn't the pizza but CJ. "Oh…you're not the pizza." He groaned as he shoved the money back on his wallet.

"Mr Lyman….may we?" Ryan asked nodding into the apartment.

"No" He snapped then sighed at the agent knowing this wasn't his fault. "How are you Ryan?"

"I'm well, Sir."

Josh looked around CJ too see another agent he knew. "Phil."

"Afternoon Sir."

Josh gave him a little nod then looked too CJ. "Why are you here?" He didn't give her time to answer as he turned back into the apartment. "Mum, turn the music off please?"

"I love this song, Joshua." She shouted back.

"Please?"

"Rosa, my son is a kill joy." She moaned as the music stopped.

"Thank you."

"Is the pizza here?" Rosa asked as she walked out the bedroom holding a paintbrush. She stopped at the sight of CJ and two secret service agents. "Joshua?" She asked eyeing the visitors.

Josh sighed. "Not the pizza."

"Get out." She said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Isabel enquired as she followed Rosa she stopped in her tracks. "Miss Cregg." Isabel said in a scathing tone.

CJ looked from Josh to his mother. "Hello Mrs Lyman."

Josh looked between the two women with confusion. "Since when do you call each other by your last names?"

Isabel snorted then turned on her heals. "Call me when the pizza arrives." She disappeared back into the bedroom with Rosa looking a little torn.

"This looks like fun but I better calm your mother down. If you want to take notes I'll be more than happy to read them later Joshua." She winked at him then headed back into the bedroom.

Josh shuck his head with a smirk then turned back to the Agents. "Go ahead guys." He waved them into the apartment then crossed his arms over his chest and glared at CJ who was looking down at her shoes.

After the Agents had cleared the apartment, Josh stepped aside and nodded for her to enter. He watched as she slowly made her way in. He closed the door and leaned against it. "What do you want CJ?"

She turned and held out her gift. "For your office…I mean…at the White House…I mean my office…no I mean…" She let out a huge sigh and hung her head. "This was so much easier when you weren't in front of me." She looked up and straitened her shoulders. "I've come to apologise for my behaviour, not just for the other night but for…well the past year. I treated you horribly and I forgot we are friends, good friends. I let my ego run riot; I didn't see what I was doing to you. Leo gave me a huge responsibly and I stopped being me and turned into some hard-nosed bitch with my head up my ass. I am sorry Josh I really am. I miss my friend and I miss Donna." She placed the fish bowl on the table and ran her hand through her hair. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the President or President Elect the other night, I just wanted to talk to you. I realise now that I want about it the wrong way. What I said too Donna was unforgivable and you had every right to shout at me." She stepped to him and slowly touched his arm. "I miss you Joshua and I'm asking for a chance to make this right?"

Josh looked into her eyes to see if she was sincere. "You hurt me CJ."

"I know." She gripped his arm with both hands. "Please Josh, I know I don't deserve it after how I've treated you and spoken to you but I'm asking again and I will ask for however long it takes…please let me be your friend again?"

He sighs then manages to give her a small smile and a nod.

She takes him completely by surprise when she launches herself at him taking him in a huge hug. "Thank you." She whispers in his ear.

He chuckles wrapping his arms around her. "Crazy lady."

They both jump when the buzzer sounds. "Shit." She shouts in fright.

Josh laughs as he leans over and presses the intercom. "It's open."

She pulls back and kisses his cheek. "Pizza?"

He smirks "Would you like to stay for a slice?"

She grins and slips off her coat. "Oh by the way the fish is called…"

"Is he mine?" He interrupts her tapping the side of the bowl.

"Yeah."

"You are not naming my fish Claudia Jean." He turned back to her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you and I hope you don't mind but Donna will have to feed him or I'll forget."

"Sure and speaking of Donna…." A knock sounded at the door.

"Hold that thought." He opened the door to see a young man holding a large pizza looking a little worried at the agents. "Hi."

The young man jumped almost dropping the pizza. "Pizza express."

CJ leaned around Josh and handed the man some money. "Keep the change." She took the pizza leaving Josh at the door.

The young man looked down at the money and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "There's like thirty buck too much here."

Josh shrugged "You heard the lady, keep the change."

"Wow thanks."

"It's not very often she pays…."

"Close the door idiot boy." CJ shouted from the kitchen.

Josh rolls his eyes and closes the door. "I was wondering how long it would take you too call me that." He walked past the kitchen. "Mum, Rosa, pizza's here."

"Oh good I'm starving." Rosa almost ran in and took a slice. "Oh mummy." She moaned as she took her first bite.

Josh snorted and handed her a beer. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Give me a break Joshua, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Josh looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow at her. "Five hours ago."

"Shut up, Isabel; move your ass or Josh will eat yours."

"I haven't even touched it." He screeched in protest.

Isabel walked in and slapped Josh on the hand as he went to take a slice. "Manners Joshua, ladies first."

He groaned and waved her on to take a slice, he was just about to pick up a piece when the house phone rang. "Oh hell." He moaned

"Do you want me to get it?" Rosa asked

He hesitated for a moment then shook his head. "No I'll get it." He picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello…" He grinned. "Hi baby…it's going ok…no I haven't had a nutty…we're eating lunch….a salad…ok so it's not a salad…" He jumped on the counter looking very happy. "I promise to eat something green later…ok…so what are you doing?...baby your assistant might not care about coulored posted notes…Yes they made our lives easier but she might have her own system...Donnatella not everyone is like you…anal…." He laughed his ass off at the sound she made. "Relax I was kidding…I was…Ok I wasn't…Give her a few weeks then pull out you're posted notes…make fun of her it worked for me." He snickered as he covered the phone for a moment. "You know I love you." He said as he rolled his eyes. "I do. You're the wind in my sails, the sun in the sky and the pain in my ass…That was romantic…in twenty years you'll be begging me to say something that romantic…come home early and I'll show you…" He pulled the phone from his ear and gave it a confused look. "I think she's on her way." He snickered.

"She just wants pizza." Isabel poked fun at her son.

He jumped off the counter and put the phone down. "I didn't tell her we we're having pizza, she's coming home for a little Josh time."

"I'm trying to eat my lunch." Rosa scolded her nearly son in law.

Josh shrugged as he stole a slice. "Get used to it Rosalinda, you're daughter loves me."

"After the noise you were making last night I have no doubt about that."

Josh chocked on his slice and turned bright red while the women laughed at his reaction. "Dear god woman….are you…trying to kill me?"

Rosa slapped his back as she laughed. "Arr son, did it go down the wrong way?"

"Get off me witch." He coughed and headed for the bathroom.

Isabel waited until the bathroom door closed before she turned her sights on CJ. "Have you apologised to me son, Miss Cregg?"

CJ fiddled with her slice of pizza as she faced Josh's mother. "Yes ma'am, he's given me another chance. I promise I won't hurt him again."

"You better Claudia, Joshua is a very forgiving man but even he has his limits. I won't stand around and see him hurt by those he holds dear. I'm giving you a warning young lady and it's your only one."

"Yes Ma'ma." CJ took the warning knowing it was her last chance.

Rosa looked between the two women looking lost. "I'm sorry but I seem to be out of the loop."

"Let's just say Joshua's friends need a kick up the ass, Rosa."

"Okay." She said slowly still not getting it.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered as Josh came back from the bathroom, he stopped sensing all was not well.

"What's up?" He asked as he got a beer and eyed his mother.

"Nothing dear, just shooting the breeze."

"Yeah right. Mother I'm not eight anymore, I can fight my own battles. In fact I earn a living fighting with people." He smirked and wrapped his arm around Rosa's shoulder.

"You might not be eight but you still need your mother." Rosa chuckled as she wrapper her arm around his waist.

"Be quite witch woman."

Rosa stole his beer and handed him a slice of pizza. "Eat or I'll shove it down your throat."

Josh rolled his eyes and took a bite. "In laws, what a pain in the…" Rosa cut him off by slapping his ass.

"Watch it or I'll make it so you can never have children."

"Hey." Isabel protested. "I've been waiting nine years already, it better happen soon, Joshua."

He smirked at her. "Of course Mum, I'll make it my mission in life too make Donna pregnant."

"You better."

"I was joking mother."

"I wasn't." She muttered to herself as she stole another slice. "We could paint the spare room while we're at it, make a nice nursery."

"No nursery." He pointed at her. "We aren't even married yet."

She snorted at her son. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"I'd marry her tomorrow if she wanted but we like how things are now, I'll ask in a few months. Mum she's already said yes, she's just waiting for the ring. It's going to happen and you going on about it won't change anything. You'll get a daughter and a couple of grandkids in our own time." He pleaded with her to understand.

She sighed and gave in. "Alright Son."

He took a breath and relaxed. "Good."

Rosa grinned up at him. "Just so you know Joshua, I've got a few names ready."

He looked down at her seeing her teasing grin. "Back off Cheese woman."

"I like Clarita Lyman." She carried on.

"Sounds like a disease." He snorted into his beer he stole back.

"Connie?"

"Nope." He dismissed

Rachel?"

He turned his head to one side thinking about it then grinned. "Lola."

"LOLA LYMAN." Isabel laughed. "Not a chance."

"I know I just wanted to put an end to this discussion."

"Daniela Lyman." CJ almost whispered to herself.

Everyone stopped and looked at her; a small smile immerged from Josh. "I like that."

"Me too." Isabel smiled at her.

"I love it." Rosa beamed. "Now we just have to convince Donna."

"I have my ways." Josh grinned

LATER

"Joshua who the hell…" Donna stopped when she saw CJ. "is here." She finished off slowly.

"Hi Donna."

Josh looked between the two women with trepidation. "Hello baby." He took her bag from her shoulder and unbuttoned her coat as she didn't take her eyes off CJ. "We have pizza left and we have a name for our future daughter."

The words finally registered after a moment. "Hu? Daughter?"

"Yes, isn't that great?" He cupped her cheek and turned her to look at him. "Daniela…what do you think?"

"Who thought of it?"

"CJ."

"Don't like it." She said without missing a beat. "Why is she here?"

"To apologise and she did Baby."

"Not too me she hasn't."

"She got me a fish." He tried to make her smile, when that didn't work he hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Baby it's time too let go."

She pulled back and kissed him deeply. "Are you ok?" She asked against his mouth.

"I'm ok." He smiled running his fingers through her hair. "Let's give her a chance, okay?"

She sighed then looked to CJ who looked remorseful. "With me Claudia Jean." She kissed Josh one last time then headed for the half painted bedroom. CJ followed after getting a nod from Josh.

Donna held the door open until CJ walked in then slammed it closed. "I told you to give him time, but yet again you did what you wanted…"

"He's forgiven me Donna, I couldn't stand it anymore. I miss him and I miss you…"

"I don't care CJ. He's right on the fucking edge and when you leave he'll remember all the things he wanted to say to you but you've robbed him of that. I told you too wait so he could say everything he wanted to say and believe me he's still pissed, now it will become just another thing he has to let go because that's who he is. You had no right to come here, you had no right to call him constantly on our vacation and you had no right to stick your nose into our business."

"I KNOW." CJ shouted as she walked around the empty room. "I KNOW I SCREWED UP OKAY, I KNOW I HAVE NO FRIENDS LEFT AND I KNOW THAT'S MY FAULT DONNA. I DROVE HIM AND YOU AWAY AND I'M SORRY." She fell against the bedroom wall and covered her face. "I just want this all too stop, I hate this job and I hate this life I've made for myself. I had no right too tell you what was best for you when I can't even find happiness myself. I was jealous of the relationship you had with him, the way you both fell and felt for each other was what I wanted. I didn't say those things to hurt you or him but I know what I said was wrong. All we had was our jobs and each other, the only two people that survived were the two people that shouldn't have." She pushed herself from the wall and took Donna's hands. "If I ever try to give you advice about anything ever again you have my permission to slap me stupid. I love you Donna and I love Josh, I need you back in my life so I can go on and try and find what you have guys have. I asked Josh forgiveness, now I'm asking you…Please Donna I want my sister back…and my annoying brother?" She pleaded with tears on her eyes.

Donna wiped her eyes with her arm not letting go of CJ's hands. "You have Danny you know. He's a good man, you won't find better."

"I know and we are trying to work things out."

"Try harder CJ."

Donna gave CJ a little push into the kitchen. "Josh?"

He turned at CJ's voice and stopped arguing with Rosa. "Are we ok now?" He looked between the two women.

CJ pleaded to Donna with her eyes but Donna just looked at her until CJ gave up. "Can I talk too you?"

Josh put down his beer and looked again between the two women. "I guess."

CJ nodded into the living room, Josh followed after Donna gave him a quick Kiss. "I love you."

"Me too." He replied a little confused.

CJ looked around the room giving herself a moment while Josh leaned against the wall and waited. She finally looked too him and bite her lip. "Okay I just want to say this first, you are my friend and I love you deeply."

"I know." He smiled with a nod.

She took a breath. "Before Gaza..." She noticed Josh twitched a little. "We had that lock down, remember?" He nodded. "Well Donna was in my office and I said something's I shouldn't have..."

"Like?" He asked his eyes narrowing a little.

"Well…I implied that Donna could do more than be your assistant…" She shook her head. "No I didn't imply anything, I said Donna should be doing more and she was still in that job because of you. I let my mouth run away from me…"

"I see." He sighed. "CJ, Donna left the White House because I didn't listen to her, she left for something better and yes she hurt me in the process but that was my problem. I kept her in that job because it's what I wanted. She walked into my office nine years ago and asked for a job, everything after that was her doing. She earned the right to move up and she didn't because she didn't want to leave me. In the end, I couldn't give her what she needed. You didn't convince her too leave, you might have planted the seed but she's her own woman with a brain of her own." He pushed off the wall and stood in front of her, his eyes darkened and he took on a frightening tone. "That being said, I'm warning you now, all friendship aside, keep out of our business unless we ask. I won't mention this again and I strongly sergest you don't either. My love for Donna is not to be fucked with, are we in agreement?"

"Yes."

"Hopefully there will be a time when I see you as I use too. We are friends Claudia Jean but we still have a long way to go."

"I understand."

He took a step back and gave her a smile. "Buying me a fish and a pizza is a step in the right direction."

She let out a deep breath she did not know she was holding and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Shit I forgot how scary you could be in bulldog mode."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't mess with Bartlett's bulldog."

She laughed into his neck then squeezed him. "I'm sorry Joshua."

"I know." He mumbled into her shoulder.

Donna, Rosa and Isabel watched from the kitchen. "God, I love him but he's still eating a salad." Rosa and Isabel grinned as she took a deep breath and opened the fridge. "Come and eat something green Bulldog." She shouted with her head in the fridge.

Josh pulled away from CJ and groaned. "But we have pizza."

"Tuff my love, move your ass."

CJ chuckled and let him go, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "You should be used to it by now Josh."

"I only got one slice." He moaned.

"Life's a bitch." Donna handed him a pre-made salad and a fork. "Eat and you can have another beer."

"I didn't even finish my first." He protested as he opened his salad. "My life sucks, can I at least have some mayo?"

Donna handed him a bottle. "Light mayo."

"And I'm marring you because?"

"I'm me." She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Now I have to go back to work, any messages?"

He covered his salad in mayo and shrugged. "Tell Amy to stop calling my cell and you know kick her ass or something."

"I could do that in my sleep."

"Tell Sam not to ruin a year of my life by appointing republicans all over the place."

"Done, anything else?"

He grinned and kissed her. "Have a good day dear."

She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I don't want to go."

"I know the feeling baby."

Her cell rang from her bag; she groaned and kissed his neck. "Don't put your back out Joshua."

"I'm making your Mum climb the ladder." He teased and kissed her forehead. "Go baby, one of us has to make a living."

"Shit." She sighed as she let him go reluctantly. She kissed both mothers and headed out. "And I wanted this job because." She moaned picking up her bag. "I love you."

"I love you too." He called as the door closed then put down the salad and picked up the last slice of pizza.

"EAT THE SALAD." Came Donna's voice through the door.

He dropped it as if it was on fire and groaned while the women laughed. "I hate her." He picked up the salad in a huff and shoved it on his mouth.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We have more fun and games coming up and a little drama. Please review they make my day. **

**Stay safe. **


End file.
